Une Quête Ratée
by Darkklinne
Summary: Cerise, une fille normale, avait une vie tout à fait banale jusqu'au jour ou par un coup du destin, elle va se retrouver propulsée en Terre du Milieu mais pas là où elle aurait aimé atterrir. Comment survivre dans un endroit qu'on ne connait pas quand la seule personne qui peut vous aider est le roi Thranduil de Mirkwood ? Survivra-t-elle à ce voyage imprévu ? (Thranduil/Oc)
1. Entre rêve et réalité

**Une quête ratée**

**Note de l'auteur**

Il y a quelques jours, je discutais avec ma meilleure amie et relectrice et nous en sommes venues à parler des fanfictions que nous lisions sur le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et le _Hobbit_ avec toutes ces "_fangirls_" qui tombaient en _Terre du Milieu_ et qui se retrouvaient à affronter un super destin et qui finissaient invariablement par épouser un _Legolas_ plus amoureux que jamais. Attention, j'adore ce genre de lecture mais avec ma relectrice, nous nous sommes dit et si notre fangirl à nous, elle tombait en _Terre du Milieu_ mais au lieu d'atterrir chez _Elrond_, elle finissait plutôt par se retrouver à _Mirkwood_, le domaine de sa _sérénissime majesté_, _I'm so Majestic, Im so Fabulous, I'm so... Thranduil_. 'Fin bref, voilà ça donne ce qui va suivre ^^ Mais avant...

* * *

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Tolkien appartient... à Tolkien et ses ayants droits.

**Rating :** je dirais M pour langage parfois cru et pour des scènes ultra chaudes mais qui viendront un peu plus tard... Si si ! _Thranduil_ saura faire monter la température de ses cavernes mais pas pour tout de suite. C'est pas son genre voyons.

**Pairing :** Thranduil (_I'm so Majestic, Im so Fabulous, I'm so... Thranduil_) / OC ... à la hauteur du roi...enfin on l'espère xD

**Genre :** Aventure / Humour et Romance

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** Un énorme merci à ma **Lilou Black** qui me suit depuis le début dans mes délires les plus fous, et qui accepte de relire tout ce que je lui présente._ Cette fic, je te la dédie ma belle !_

* * *

_Il est temps de vous laissez découvrir le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire avec une vraie fangirl qui va être propulsée en Terre du Milieu à l'insu de son plein gré !  
_

_Je vous en souhaite une excellente lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1

**Entre rêve et réalité**

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

_17H55. _

J'avais encore cinq minutes devant moi avant de quitter le taff pour rentrer chez moi. Difficile d'assumer mon boulot de secrétaire quand je ne rêvais que d'une chose : me pelotonner sous la couette pour lire mon livre fétiche du moment. Aaaaah _Christian Grey _! Pourquoi mon patron ne te ressemble-t-il pas ?! J'aurais tout donné pour toi, même faire des heures supplémentaires non rémunérées s'il le fallait. Eh bien non, au lieu de ça, mon boss était un gros c***d aussi moche qu'obèse. _Pffff,_ quelle veine ! Je devrais porter plainte contre l'auteur du livre pour nous faire miroiter le _Saint Graal_ et tandis que le monde du travail ne nous offrait qu'une coupe en plastique bon marché au final. Parfois la vie est trop injuste.

Je levai les yeux vers l'horloge murale de mon bureau et… ô joie et miracle, il était enfin l'heure. Ni une ni deux, je fourrai mon kit de survie dans mon précieux sac qui contenait tout ce dont j'avais besoin, à savoir : mon roman de _Fifty Shades_, _ma liseuse_, _mon Ipod_, _mon Smartphone_, _ma tablette tactile_, _ma trousse de maquillage_, _mes Tampax_, _mes préservatifs _— au cas où je rencontrerai enfin un _Christian Grey_ potable et qui voudrait bien de moi — et tout un tas d'autres trucs vitaux à mes yeux.

Tandis que je courais presque vers la sortie de l'immeuble abritant l'entreprise dans laquelle je travaillais, je croisais au passage une affiche publicitaire pour un film que j'avais adoré : _Le Hobbit_. Je soupirai en avisant le beau _Legolas _interprété étrangement par _Orlando Bloom_. Certes, je n'aimais pas ce que l'acteur avait fait de mon _Legolas_ mais à défaut de mieux on se contente de peu comme on dit. Je soupirai. J'étais complètement cinglée de fantasmer sur des personnages de fiction qui n'existaient même pas. Je suis folle du beau _Legolas_, _la blonde attitude_ il n'y a que ça de vrai, à mon avis. Tandis que je cavalais pour ne pas rater mon bus, une voix m'interpela :

— Hé ! Cerise ! Tu as oublié ton parapluie !

La honte ultime.

J'eus envie de me pendre. Je me demandais parfois ce que mes parents avaient fumé le jour de ma naissance pour m'affubler d'un prénom pareil. Petite, je le détestais mais depuis que la télévision nous abreuvait des pubs de l'assureur _Groupama_, j'avais carrément des pulsions meurtrières à l'encontre de mes géniteurs.

Toute à mes sombres pensées, je laissai mon collègue de bureau courir vers moi pour me remettre le précieux objet. Habitant à Paris, sortir sans un parapluie relevait à la fois du suicide capillaire et vestimentaire, soyons honnête.

Je remerciai donc mon collègue d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre le chemin vers mon arrêt de bus. Comme j'étais la nana la plus chanceuse de l'univers, je vis ce dernier se pointer comme une fleur un peu plus loin et je n'eus même pas le temps de me demander si ça valait le coup de piquer un sprint pour l'attraper que quelque chose m'agrippait par le bas de mon manteau en forme de poncho. Surprise, je tournai la tête pour découvrir un vieux monsieur à l'odeur plus ou moins avinée qui me regardait les yeux exorbités.

— Vous allez faire un long voyage, vous serez perdue et ne reviendrez jamais chez vous ! me glapît-il aux oreilles.

Beurk, pensai-je avant de le planter là sans un mot. Non mais franchement… cela dit, c'était une autre joie de la vie Parisienne. _Paris_ ne serait plus vraiment_ Paris_ sans son lot de surprises quotidiennes. Un peu dépitée tout de même que ce genre de tuile n'arrive qu'à moi, je décidais de rentrer à pieds. J'habitais non loin du bois de Vincennes et, quand il faisait encore jour, j'aimais bien couper par le parc. Certes, il faisait nuit et peut-être aurais-je du m'en abstenir, mais sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais envie de passer par là. Parfois, certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas. A mi-chemin dans le bois, j'eus l'impression que quelqu'un me suivait. Un peu apeurée, je tournai discrètement la tête pour découvrir que mon intuition n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Ouais, super Cerise pour une fois, ça n'aurait été pas mal que tu te plantes. Histoire de bien flipper un coup quoi. Bordel, j'avais vraiment trop de chance! Sentant la panique monter en moi à une échelle assez proche de la crise de nerfs, je pressai le pas.

L'ombre en fit tout autant et lorsqu'elle passa sous un lampadaire, je reconnus le vieux clochard qui m'avait apostrophée un peu plus tôt. Sérieux, il me faisait grave flipper avec sa tronche et bientôt, je me mis carrément à courir.

Je savais, ou du moins je sentais que ma vie était en grave danger ! Alors je courus, courus comme si ma vie allait m'échapper et je me rendis compte que je m'étais vraiment perdue dans le bois. Il y faisait si sombre que j'en perdis vite le sens de l'orientation. Impossible de savoir par où j'étais venue, impossible de savoir par où repartir. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'était qu'il fallait fuir, aussi loin que possible et toujours tout droit. Mon cœur me faisait mal à la poitrine tellement je dépassais mes propres limites qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'étaient pas bien grandes. J'adorais le sport. J'étais le genre de fille qui ne raterait un match de rugby pour rien au monde… devant ma télé. Le sport c'est le bien, surtout quand il s'agit de regarder ces beaux spécimens masculins qui courent sur le terrain, les muscles de leurs cuisses saillants de manière plus que sexy et hautement désirable. Mais le propos n'était pas là, j'étais quand même en danger, bon sang, pas le moment de fantasmer sur de beaux mecs, même en pensée. Même si ça faisait du bien au moral.

Avisant à droite et à gauche, je sus avec exactitude que j'étais seule. Poussant un long soupir de soulagement, je m'adossai contre l'arbre le plus proche. J'avais un mal de chien à reprendre mon souffle. Peut-être que si je sortais vivante de là, il serait enfin temps que je m'abonne à cette salle de sport dont ma mère m'avait parlé la semaine dernière et dont elle n'arrêtait pas de vanter les mérites. Lorsque je me sentis prête, je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, adressant une prière à tous les dieux et à toutes les divinités de la terre et de toutes religions confondues—je ne suis pas regardante, hein, je prends celui où celle qui voudra bien m'aider tout de suite. Une fois ma prière improvisée terminée, je rouvris les yeux, prête à reprendre mon chemin. Il faisait totalement nuit et il n'y avait pas de lumière dans les bois. C'était inadmissible vu tout ce que l'on payait en taxes, tva et impôts divers, le maire de Paris aurait pu faire un effort pour les forêts et les bois de la ville.

_Cerise ! Ceeeeeriiiiiiiise !_

Ah non mais zut, voilà que je me mettais à entendre des voix, maintenant. Mais quel cauchemar ! Essayant de ne pas me tordre les chevilles, je tentai tant bien que mal de voir où je posais les pieds et je ne vis pas le fou furieux qui courait juste derrière moi. Brutalement, il me poussa de toutes ses forces et je me sentis partir en avant pour finir par perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans un gouffre aussi noir que sans fond que je n'avais pas vu. Affolée, le cœur au bord des lèvres, je sus que ma dernière heure était arrivée ! _Putain, _pensais-je dégoutée_, je vais mourir alors que je suis encore vierge ! Mais quelle poisse, bordel !_

Puis ce fut le trou noir, mon cerveau ayant décidé qu'il ne valait mieux pas savoir ce que ça faisait de mourir.

oO0Oo

— Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant ! m'exclamais-je en me réveillant d'un coup.

Poussée comme sur un ressort, je me mis sur mon séant en haletant violemment.

— Mon dieu mais je suis en vie ! dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Mue par l'instinct, j'inspectai toutes les parties de mon corps. Je ne semblais à priori pas blessée. Bizarre, j'avais pourtant fait une chute assez sérieuse, il me semble. Me relevant tant bien que mal, je vis mon grand sac non loin de moi et me dépêchai de le récupérer. _Mon précieux_ pensais-je en le serrant dans mes bras, _ma vie sans toi serait un calvaire sans précédent_. Le remettant à mon épaule, je mis un moment à me rendre compte que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Comment avais-je pu dormir aussi longtemps ? Et surtout comment avais-je pu rester entière sans être vue ? A défaut d'avoir un dieu, j'avais sans doute une bonne étoile… mais tout de même, comment avais-je pu ne m'apercevoir de rien ou tout le moins, pourquoi n'avais-je pas repris conscience plus tôt ? Mystère… et au cœur du mystère, il y a la meringue comme dirait une de mes meilleures amies.

Une fois de plus, je fus vite perdue dans mes pensées et je ne vis pas que le chemin que j'empruntais dans le bois ne me conduisait certainement pas vers la sortie. Levant les yeux vers les cimes des arbres, je m'aperçus que de grosses toiles d'araignées s'étendaient un peu partout sur les feuillages à moitiés morts. Beurk, que c'est dégoutant. A croire que le garde forestier de cette forêt faisait mal sont boulot. A moins que ça ne soit les restes d'une dernière soirée _spéciale Halloween_ entre jeunes qui avait mal tourné. Non, parce que franchement, des toiles d'araignées de cette taille, ça n'existait pas … sauf dans _le Seigneur des Anneaux_, _Harry Potter_ ou bien encore _La Désolation de Smaug_. En repensant au troisième film, j'eus des frissons d'angoisse. J'avais détesté la scène avec les arachnides géants. En 3D, j'avais eu l'impression que leurs grosses pattes allaient sortir de l'écran pour m'attraper. Mon dieu mais quelle horreur, et même la vue du beau _Legolas_ ne m'avait pas fait changer d'avis sur la question. Pour moi, c'était juste immonde et cauchemardesque à souhait. Bref, je ne m'attendais pas à voir ce genre de chose me passer sous le nez ici, donc j'étais tranquille sur ce point. Nous étions après tout dans le monde normal et les marmottes ne mettaient pas le chocolat dans le papier d'alu comme à la télé. Trouvant le chemin long et ennuyeux, je décidais de sortir mon Ipod pour avoir un peu de compagnie. Tandis que je m'apprêtais à mettre les écouteurs à mes oreilles, un truc pointu et de bien piquant me rentra dans les omoplates.

— Aie ! m'écriais-je avant de faire volte face et…

Je me mis à ricaner. Non mais là j'étais en train de rêver, forcément. Vive les délires, youpi ! Devant moi se tenait un mec affublé d'une tenue médiévale, avec de longs cheveux noirs et deux oreilles pointues toutes choupinettes. Il me regardait en ayant l'air de se demander s'il allait me tuer maintenant ou attendre encore un peu. J'avoue qu'il était un peu flippant malgré sa tenue ridicule. Toutefois, je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu, si ça se trouve, j'étais tombée en plein festival d'Heroïc-Fantasy ou autre chose du même genre.

— Bonjour étranger, dis-je toujours en riant. Vous venez d'un festival dédié à la Fantasy où à Star Trek, peut-être ?

En guise de réponse, l'homme haussa un sourcil avant de pointer de nouveau sa flèche sur moi.

— Oh là, tout doux, dis-je en avisant la pointe qui semblait étrangement aiguisée pour une arme factice. Je ne suis pas une ennemie.

Toujours pas de réponse. Peut-être devrais-je lui montrer mon soutien et, à court d'idée, je lui fis le signe vulcain. Loin de le dérider, il semblait de plus en plus décidé à me transformer en passoire. Peut-être ne parlait-il pas non plus français. C'était bien ma chance, tout ça.

— Franchement, mon gars, entamai-je, sentant l'énervement me gagner, j'aimerais bien que vous me disiez quelque chose car là vous commencez sérieusement à me faire flipper grave !

Toujours sans rien dire, il pointa son arme en l'air et tira. Wouaaaah, c'est qu'il était doué le bougre ! Un vrai _Katniss_ en version… elfique ? Vulcanienne ? A peine avais-je eu le temps de formuler dans ma tête cette éventualité que j'entendis un affreux bruit digne d'un film d'horreur.

— C'était quoi ça ?! m'exclamais-je, un peu effrayée… non pas un peu, en fait. Sur le point de me faire pipi dessus serait plus juste.

Avant que je ne puise ajouter quoique ce soit, je sentis qu'on me prenait par la taille et je vis mon corps décoller du sol.

— Mais que ?! m'écriai-je, choquée par ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'une espèce de grosse masse sombre se ruait sur moi et mon … _Robin des Bois _? Qui avait lui aussi de belles oreilles pointues au demeurant. Donc pas de _Robin des Bois_.

— Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel de merde ?! criais-je à qui voulait bien m'entendre… et me répondre. C'est pourquoi je fus tout à fait surprise d'entendre mon sauveur émettre le moindre mot.

— Taisez-vous, petite idiote, vous allez nous faire remarquer.

— Mon dieu mais vous parlez vraiment ?! C'est un miracle ! lui répondis-je sarcastique. C'est que j'en avais rien à battre de savoir si je nous faisais remarquer ou quoi. Fière de moi, je contemplai le lointain qui regorgeait d'araignées toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres. Je mis un sacré moment à accepter ce que je venais de voir mais quand je compris enfin ce qu'étaient ces trucs tout moches qui nous pourchassaient, ce fut plus fort que moi — et pourtant je détestais la console SEGA — je me mis à hurler à pleins poumons ! Plus fort encore que le jour où j'avais découvert l'attraction « _Le Hourra _» du parc _d'Astérix et Obélix_. Je hurlai sans discontinuité jusqu'à ce que mon sauveur et moi-même nous retrouvions dans une espèce de cave souterraine… et je hurlais, hurlais, hurlais—pas pour qu'elles reviennent, ça c'était clair.

_BAM._

La gifle me fit vraiment très mal mais eut pour mérite de me faire taire pour de bon.

— C'est bon, vous vous êtes enfin calmée ?, me dis mon sauveur la mine soucieuse.

— Oui, oui, dis-je, ma voix tremblant légèrement.

— Bien, rétorqua l'homme dont je n'arrivais toujours pas à définir en quoi il était déguisé. Il fallait que je lui pose la question. Tout ceci m'intriguait parfaitement.

— Mais dites-moi, repris-je, en quoi êtes-vous déguisé au juste ? Vous faites un _cosplay*_ de quoi ?

L'homme me fixa comme si je lui parlais _klingon_ et je sentis poindre une affreuse migraine. Mes yeux me faisaient atrocement mal. C'était bien le moment, tiens.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez, _Étrangère,_ mais j'ai pour ordre de vous emmener directement auprès de mon roi et souverain.

— Votre roi et souverain, répétai-je déjà fatiguée par les inepties que me racontait cet énergumène plein de suffisance. Parce qu'à y regarder de plus près, il semblait me prendre de haut et s'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'était qu'on me prenne de haut. Oui, bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas très grande, soit. Que je sois un peu bébête, je veux bien l'admettre, mais qu'on me prenne aussi ouvertement pour une conne, alors là … ! Ça, ça ne passait pas du tout.

— Écoute mon gars, grondai-je en pointant mon doigts sur sa poitrine, si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil.

Remontant de mon autre main la bretelle de mon grand sac qui commençait à tomber de mon épaule, je me redressais de toute ma taille, prête à quitter les lieux. Non mais oh ! Y a pas marqué « _La Poste _» sur ma gueule, hein. Je suis peut-être blonde mais j'ai des limites à la connerie aussi.

Je fis un pas… enfin je voulus le faire mais _le salopiaud_ m'avait retenu d'une main ferme par le bras.

— Mais quoi ?! hurlai-je, laissez-moi partir ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Déjà que je suis en retard pour mon boulot aujourd'hui. Non mais franchement, c'est bien ma veine de tomber dans un merdier pareil !

Loin d'être offusqué par ma diatribe digne d'un charretier, il me traina presque de force… bon okay, vous pouvez enlever le presque, jusqu'à une grande salle en hauteur et découverte. Elle était agrémentée de piliers en forme de troncs entrelacés les uns aux autres où plusieurs hommes, habillés comme s'ils sortaient tout droit du film de _Thor_ ou bien du _Seigneur des Anneaux_, montaient la garde devant un trône fait de grandes et grosses écorces d'arbre. J'avoue que l'énormité du machin me coupa la chique un moment. Ouvrant grand les yeux, je me mis à craindre soit d'être réellement morte, soit d'être évanouie et de faire le rêve le plus fou que la terre ait connue. Dans tout les cas, je fus heureuse de me rappeler que j'avais arrêté la _beuh_ il y a quelques années de ça. Sans quoi j'aurais juré être en plein trip hallucinatoire. Bordel de merde, mais où est-ce que j'avais bien pu atterrir ?

Observant les environs, je me pris à penser que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, j'avais atterri dans un tournage de film et que le réalisateur manquant de figurants m'avait prise là par hasard… mais en toute objectivité, ça ne collait pas des masses avec ce qui se passait devant moi.

Pendant que je tentais de démêler le vrai du faux, et le réel de l'irréel, je n'entendis pas que quelqu'un s'était avancé vers moi. Sans doute n'aurais-je pas fait attention si mon sauveur qui me tenait toujours par le bras ne s'était pas incliné à son tour imitant les autres gardes présents dans la salle de cette immense caverne aux airs de conte féériques.

— _Lye naa lle nai_, dit mon sauveur dans une langue que je n'avais jamais entendu ni d'Eve ni d'Adam… quoique, ça me disait bien quelque chose…

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? marmonnai-je. On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de parler une autre langue en présence d'étrangers qui ne la comprennent pas ?

M'avisant, il me fit les gros yeux et me commanda silencieusement de me tourner et de me taire. _Wouaaah_, tout ça dans un seul regard, il était fortiche le gars, très expressif aussi.

C'est alors que je le vis. Il était là devant moi, incarnation même de perfection faite… heu je dirais masculine mais au vu de la longueur de ses cheveux blonds presque argentés, j'avais des doutes. Quant à son visage, il était aussi lisse et parfait qu'une version photoshopée d'un mannequin apprêté pour une pub de cosmétiques féminins. Autant de perfection était gênant, je devais bien l'avouer. Quant à la couronne de feuille qu'il portait sur la tête, c'était un tantinet surfait et risible, mais pourquoi pas. Ce soi-disant souverain me toisa de la tête aux pieds comme si j'étais un déchet rapporté par un de ses gentils toutous, dont il ne savait quoi faire et aurait bien aimé se débarrasser d'un coup de botte bien placé. Manque de bol pour notre roi des cavernes mais j'étais loin d'être une merde et la façon dont il me fixait en fronçant le nez me donna envie de lui donner un coup sur la tête… ou de cracher par terre voir s'il allait s'évanouir par tant d'irrespect de ma part. Je ricanai intérieurement. Ca aurait pu être marrant, n'empêche.

On se regarda dans le blanc des yeux pendant un moment, nous affrontant du regard pour voir qui allait craquer le premier. J'étais forte à ce jeu et je perdais rarement. A bout, le prétendu roi se décida enfin à m'adresser la parole. Je souris de contentement. J'avais gagné cette manche. Lestement il s'avança vers moi, plus royal que jamais. J'avoue qu'il faisait son petit effet. Je faillis applaudir des deux mains et lui dire que son jeu d'acteur était excellent mais il me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

— Qui êtes-vous, _Étrangère, _et que faites-vous dans mon royaume ?

Heu… il se fiche de moi ou quoi là ? Il s'y croit juste à fond, sérieux ! Non mais il faut qu'il aille se faire soigner le gars !

— Je suis un _Petit Poney_, commençai-je le plus ironiquement qu'il soit possible d'être en de pareilles circonstances. Je viens du royaume enchanté de _Ponyland_ et j'ai perdu mon chemin sur la route _Arc-En-Ciel._

Un troupeau d'anges passa avant que son cerveau n'assimile ce que je venais de lui dire. Je le vis arquer un sourcil avant de le voir les froncer tout à fait. Oh ! Oh ! Le grand blondinet avait enfin percuté. J'aurais du vérifier ma montre pour voir combien de temps il avait mis pour comprendre que je me fichais un peu de sa gueule de beau gosse de pub télé à deux balles.

— Je n'aime pas votre esprit, me jeta-t-il, outré.

— Oh, c'est vrai ?! m'exclamai-je en me tenant la poitrine, comme si j'étais blessée dans mon amour propre. Bien sûr, je me repris assez vite et le toisai à mon tour.

— Dommage, repris-je. En général, mon esprit a plutôt du succès… à moins que ce ne soit mon cul. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais fait attention.

Un des gardes qui m'avait entendue manqua de s'étouffer, ce qui me fit largement sourire. J'aimais quand mes répliques faisaient mouche._ Cerise = 1 – Le Roi Blondinet = 0._

Le fameux roi, lui, s'approcha encore de moi et, lentement, il s'abaissa pour que nos visages soient à la même hauteur. Il semblait intrigué tout autant qu'il était courroucé. J'avoue que je n'y avais pas été de main morte mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Dans de pareilles situations, aussi inextricables qu'inconfortables, j'avais tendance à privilégier l'attaque à la défense... et à dire beaucoup de conneries. Mauvais plan sans doute vu la façon dont il me fixait. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir me percer au delà de tout et son visage s'était contracté sous la fureur évidente que mes propos lui avaient causée. Mauvais plan, Cerise, ça sent mauvais, tout ça.

— Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte, misérable petite femelle humaine ? Savez-vous à qui vous-vous adressez, au moins ?

Il avait dit ça sans desserrer les dents et avec un tel snobisme que je commençai à me poser des questions à la fois sur ma santé mentale et sur ma santé tout court. Le grand blond à la couronne de feuilles—et non à la chaussure noire— avait vraiment l'air royal. Je pouvais sentir son courroux grimper sur ma peau en de longues vagues glacées qui remontèrent jusqu'à ma nuque et me firent frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Et si jamais j'étais vraiment… Non, non, non, ma fille, c'est impossible, arrête de divaguer ! Ca n'arrive que dans les _fanfictions_ de _fangirls_ en mal d'inspiration et de mec.

Il renifla, méprisant, sentant très certainement ma peur parvenir jusqu'à lui. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais il me lança ce genre de sourire victorieux du type qui n'a plus qu'à se baisser pour ramasser la coupe du monde.

— Je suis _Thranduil_, fils d'_Oropher_ et roi de la Forêt Noire _Mirkwood_, me jeta-t-il froidement au visage. Vous êtes sur mon territoire et vous osez vous promener ici sans m'en avoir demandé la permission préalablement !

_Gloups. Je suis folle—à défaut d'être un Poisson._

Pourquoi avais-je cette froide impression qu'il me disait l'entière vérité ? Etais-je devenue folle ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Je me pinçais brièvement le bras et au vu de la douleur que je ressentis, je pus me dire que non, je ne rêvais pas. Soudain, quelque chose de plus trivial et de plus primaire s'empara de moi. J'avais trop attendu en fait et là… j'allais avoir du mal à tenir plus longtemps. Le roi _Thranduil_, qui ne ressemblait assurément pas à _Lee Pace_, bien que j'avais adoré sa prestation dans le second volet du _Hobbit_, me regarda bizarrement, attendant sans doute que je m'aplatisse devant sa sérénissime personne. Seulement, là tout de suite, ça allait devoir attendre encore un peu.

— Heu…. Roi _Thranduil_, dis-je en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre…

Il se releva alors de toute sa hauteur, se méprenant très certainement sur la raison pour laquelle je me mettais à transpirer à très grosse goutte.

— Vous-vous rendez enfin compte de votre impertinence à notre égard, jeune fille, me dit-il froidement.

Putain si c'était le vrai roi _Thranduil_, j'allais me taper la honte de ma vie mais merde quoi je suis pas faite en porcelaine moi…

— Heu…. Non en fait…enfin si, mais là, tout de suite… faut que j'aille faire pipi sinon je crois que je vais faire dans ma culotte !

oO0Oo

A suivre—ou pas

* * *

_Ce premier chapitre vous a plus ? Vous voulez lire la suite ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Si si ! _

_Merci à vous et à très bientôt pour découvrir ce qu'il va arriver à notre héroïne sans peur et sans reproche !_


	2. Rencontre du Troisième Type

**Une Quête Ratée**

**Note de l'auteur **

Waouh ! Je suis contente que le premier chapitre ait autant plu Merci à vous toutes pour vos incroyables retours ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça m'encourage pour la suite de cette aventure épique et mouvementée ^^ ! Vous y découvrirez un _Thranduil_ tel que vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment vu et pour cause, il n'est pas très développé dans le film même si je suis admirative devant la prestation de _Lee Pace_.

* * *

Avant de vous laissez en compagnie de _Cerise_ et _Thranduil_, je tenais à répondre aux revieweurs qui n'ont pas de compte sur ce site.

**Harmonieuse :** Ta review m'a enchantée J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Merci à toi ! J'ai hâte d'avoir tes impressions.

**Nocciolla :** La suite ? C'est la maintenant tout de suite :D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que le premier.

**LouOak :** Tout d'abord, un énorme merci et un ultra gros bisous pour toi ! C'est super sympa d'avoir été lire ce premier chapitre et je suis bien contente que ça t'ai plu malgré que le héros soit…_ Thranduil_ xD Et oui, _Cerise _va le faire tourner en bourrique parce que bon… elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et puis pour le moment elle a encore des doutes sur sa santé mentale. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et qui sait… ma vision du personnage de _Thranduil_ te fera peut-être changer un peu d'avis sur _la sale bitch*_ qu'il est xD… oui je sais, c'est pas gagné !

**Megane :** Hiiiii toi ?! Comment va ma présente du fanclub _anti-Thranduil_ préférée ? Ah mais qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te retrouver là toi aussi ! Sérieux j'ai des revieweuses du tonnerre ! Vous ne faites pas partie de la _Dream-Team_ pour rien ! Et qui sait, comme pour _LouOak_, peut-être changeras-tu d'avis sur le roi qu'on adore détester… qui sait ?! Hâte d'avoir tes impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre en tout cas !

**Lililouna :** Eh Eh Eh ! La fin est tuante, c'est vrai xD Sacrée _Cerise _tout de même mais bon cela dit… faut la comprendre aussi ) J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Stef :** Je crois que c'est toujours une belle reconnaissance quand le personnage OC que l'on introduit dans une histoire plait aux lecteurs. En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente qu'il te plaise et que _Cerise_ te fasse rire. J'espère que ce second chapitre sera à la hauteur du premier.

Et parce que je veux pas déroger à cette règle, je tenais une nouvelle fois à remercier :

**Precioustomomi ( **_ma Lilou Chéwiiiie !)_** Manelor** (_ma chéwiiie ! Je te dois une review toi _;) ), **GuduFedefics** (_une autre de mes chéwiiiiiiies_, _j'adore mon harem en fait xD – Et sérieux, je suis très touchée que tu aies lu et laissé un petit mot !_),** Kilarii**, **Grain-de-sel**, **Gaga-Ella**, **Toutouille** (_J'y pense mais entre Cerise & Éden, le Thranduil en fait il doit aimer les femmes un peu barges xD — En tout cas, je suis très fan de ta fic, sache-le !_ ), **lillalil** (_Thanx so much again for your follow and review, I hope, this second chapter will be up_ !)** Evlan** et **Pisces-Arkady**. Vous savez quoi les filles ? Vous êtes juste méga-géniales ! Merci !

* * *

**Disclaimer, pairing & rating :** voir le premier chapitre.

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** Un immense merci à ma **Lilou Black** qui me suit, me relit et me conseille toujours avec une très grande justesse.

* * *

Bien, il est temps de vous laissez en compagnie de _Cerise_ au pays non pas des _bisounours_ ou des _petits poneys_, mais de sa majesté _Thranduil_. La pression est là, grande et forte (_oui elle a toujours envie de faire pipi à ce stade de l'histoire XD… Okay, je me tais et vous laisse lire_).

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Rencontre du Troisième Type**

oO0Oo

**Thranduil**

oO0Oo

J'étais en train d'écrire une missive à la Dame de Lórien pour lui signifier que nous avions besoin de plus de renfort pour venir à bout de ces maudites araignées lorsque Finlenn vint me trouver, la mine préoccupée. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas être dérangé dans l'élaboration de mes missives officielles. Il m'était déjà assez pénible d'admettre que la prolifération des araignées était telle que nos forces n'étaient plus guère suffisantes, nous obligeant à recourir à une aide extérieure. Cela dit, je n'aimais pas non plus être dérangé tout court.

— Mon Seigneur, commença-t-il, nous avons des nouvelles peu réjouissantes en provenance des abords de la Forêt Noire.

— Que se passe-t-il ? m'enquis-je, presque sûr qu'il allait m'annoncer l'arrivée de nouvelles colonies d'arachnides. C'était à croire que les descendants d'Ungoliant passaient leur vie à se reproduire juste pour le plaisir de nous contraindre à les chasser de nos terres — ou de nous pourrir la vie, c'était selon.

— Mon Seigneur, Tamril a trouvé à la frontière une femme qui se promenait seule.

— Une femme ? je haussais les sourcils intrigué. Une femme…elfe vous voulez-dire ?

— Non, mon Seigneur, une humaine. Elle allait se faire dévorer par une des araignées géantes quand Tamril l'a repérée et sauvée _in extrémis_.

— Etrange, murmurai-je, que vient faire une femme dans nos contrées et, qui plus est, seule ?

Lentement je passai un doigt sur mon menton, signe que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Depuis des décennies, il ne se passait franchement rien de bien glorifiant par ici et seules les allées et les venues du roi Celeborn, le digne mari de la Dame de Lórien, ainsi que leurs soldats venaient égayer nos mornes journées. Une humaine, pensai-je ? Par quel étrange coup du destin cette femme s'était-elle retrouvée à nos frontières ? Je l'avoue, j'étais assez curieux de voir à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler et surtout, je désirais savoir de quelle contrée éloignée elle venait. Quand ma décision fut prise, j'avisai le capitaine de ma garde.

— Finlenn, dis à Tamril d'amener l'humaine jusqu'à la salle du trône. J'irai l'interroger pour savoir qui elle est, d'où elle vient et qu'elles sont ses intensions. Nous ne sommes concrètement plus en guerre mais avec les dangers qui rodent encore aux frontières de notre royaume, il vaut mieux jouer la carte de la prudence. Peut-être est-elle une envoyée de Dol-Guldur.

— Très bien Mon Seigneur, il en sera fait selon votre volonté.

Il s'inclina respectueusement et je le congédiai d'un geste de la main.

Préoccupé par cette nouvelle fort curieuse, j'allai me servir un verre de vin. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour cette boisson des hommes faite par les meilleures vignes du royaume de Dale. Je ne m'en serais passé pour rien au monde… comme avec mon fils Legolas. Ce garçon était si différent de ce à quoi j'aspirais au même âge. Cet amour de la découverte et de toutes ces choses si différentes de nous, je compris assez tard qu'il avait ça dans le sang. Plus qu'une question de devoir, c'était un besoin vital qu'il avait et qui le dévorait. J'avais compris, non sans amertume, que si je le forçais à rester auprès de moi, il finirait par s'étioler et ne plus être que l'ombre de lui-même. Même si physiquement, nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, il avait hérité du doux et beau caractère de sa mère… ma défunte épouse. Repenser à elle m'attristait à chaque fois et je n'étais jamais parvenu pas à combler le vide qu'elle avait créé le jour où elle s'en était allée pour le_s Cavernes du Mandos_. Soufflé par la douleur encore vivace, il me fallut m'asseoir quelques instants. Même si l'appel de la mer se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, je n'étais pas aussi pressé que je l'aurais du. Ce royaume, notre royaume était le dernier souvenir encore tangible qui nous liait l'un à l'autre. Notre fils, je l'avais amèrement compris, avait sa vie à vivre et je ne pouvais décemment pas le forcer à rester à mes cotés pour préserver l'image de celle qui avait gardé mon cœur même par delà sa mort.

Tout à mes pensés, je n'entendis pas Finlenn revenir.

— Mon Seigneur, Tamril est là avec la fille.

Lentement je me tournais vers lui et le regardai d'un œil vague. Finissant mon verre de vin, je lui rétorquai d'une voix monocorde :

— Très bien. Allons voir ce que nous veut cette intruse… et ce qu'elle vaut.

Prestement, je me levai de mon siège et sortis de mes appartements. J'avais revêtu ce masque impénétrable où nulle autre émotion que l'ennui et le dédain ne pouvait transparaitre. Bien qu'affaibli depuis quelques siècles déjà, je tenais beaucoup à cette image de souverain à la force inébranlable. Il en allait de la survie des miens après tout.

Arrivé jusqu'à mon trône, j'observai à la dérobée l'humaine que Tamril, le bras droit du capitaine de ma garde, avait ramenée avec lui. J'étais déçu. Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie selon les critères de beauté de notre peuple. De taille moyenne, elle était habillée de manière bien étrange. Ses oripeaux ne la mettaient guère en valeur, la faisant paraître plutôt grosse qu'elle n'était et ses cheveux, ramassés en une espèce de coiffure barbare, semblaient vouloir fuir de sa malheureuse petite tête. Il fallait bien admettre que la pauvre ère semblait plutôt dépenaillée. Toutefois, je dus reconnaître que son regard franc et plutôt ennuyé me plut. Après l'avoir observée un moment de loin, je me décidai enfin à avancer jusqu'à elle. Je la jaugeai, tentant de la déstabiliser. Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux. Je failli pousser un hoquet de stupeur. Jamais personne n'avait osé me défier de la sorte. Mais qui était-elle pour se permettre cette privauté ? Sachant que ce duel aurait pu durer des heures et parce que ma patience commençait à être à bout, je décidai enfin de rompre le silence :

— Qui êtes-vous, étrangère, et que faites-vous dans mon royaume ?

Elle m'observa alors avec toute la surprise et le dédain dont elle semblait capable. J'oscillai alors entre l'envie de lui faire très peur et celle de la jeter immédiatement dans l'une des cellules situées sous mon royaume. Il n'était pas né celui qui pouvait rire de moi ainsi, et moins encore s'il s'était agi d'une misérable petite humaine sans référence. Tandis que je m'apprêtais à sommer l'un de mes gardes de la jeter en prison, elle se décida enfin à parler. Que les _Valar_ en soient témoins, elle avait été à ça prêt de goûter à ma légendaire colère.

— Je suis un _Petit Poney_, dit-elle le plus ironiquement qu'il soit possible de l'être en de pareilles circonstance. Je viens du royaume enchanté de_ Ponyland_ et j'ai perdu mon chemin sur la route arc-en-ciel.

Dire qu'elle me surprit relevait de l'euphémisme. Je mis un certain temps à comprendre que ces divagations étaient une moquerie destinée à mon égard. Inadmissible. Lentement j'arquai un sourcil, signe que ma colère frôlait à présent le point de non retour.

— Je n'aime pas votre esprit, lui jetai-je, parfaitement outré.

— Oh, c'est vrai ?! osa t-elle s'exclamer en se tenant la poitrine comme si son amour-propre était blessé par mes propos.

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Je faillis suffoquer sous l'insulte.

— Dommage, ajouta-t-elle effrontément. En général, mon esprit a plutôt du succès… à moins que ce ne soit mon cul. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais fait attention.

J'entendis Finlenn s'étouffer en entendant ces scandaleux propos. Il faut dire que moi-même, je n'en menais pas large devant cette impudente péronnelle. Fou de rage et me contenant très difficilement, je m'avançai vers elle et me baissai pour être à son niveau. Malgré ma fureur, je fus surpris par la délicatesse des traits de son visage. Finalement, elle n'était pas si laide que ça et… elle sentait divinement bon. Stupéfié par le tour que prenait mes pensés, je contractai violemment ma mâchoire.

— Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte, misérable petite femelle humaine ? Savez-vous à qui vous-vous adressez au moins ? lui susurrai-je d'une voix dure.

Je relevai légèrement la tête pour la toiser, la mettant au défi de continuer sur cette voie. Si elle n'était pas trop idiote, sans doute comprendrait-elle enfin sa terrible erreur. Une part de moi le souhaitait ardemment pour elle car sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ses jours en ces lieux. J'eus toutefois l'infime satisfaction de la voir changer du tout au tout. Ses expressions faciales étaient vraiment fascinantes. Du mépris, elle passa à l'étonnement puis à la compréhension et enfin à la stupéfaction. Bien. Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre. C'est à cet instant que je sentis sa peur imprégner mes narines. Je reniflai avec mépris. Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait, après-tout. Toutefois, je décidai d'enfoncer le clou. Laissant apparaître un large sourire victorieux sur mon visage impassible, j'armai ma dernière flèche, celle qui, je le savais, allait faire mouche:

— Je suis Thranduil, fils d'Oropher et roi de la Forêt Noire, Mirkwood, lui jetais-je froidement au visage. Vous êtes sur mon territoire et vous osez vous y promener sans m'en avoir demandé la permission préalablement !

Voilà qui allait définitivement la remettre à sa place. Bien qu'humaine, elle avait très certainement du entendre parler des différents Seigneurs Elfiques qui préservaient les forêts et bois de la Terre du Milieu.

Satisfait, je la vis se tortiller dans tous les sens. Son visage avait pris une jolie teinte rosée, signe qu'elle avait du comprendre qu'elle était allé trop loin. Bien. Cependant, pris d'un élan de compassion et de générosité, car oui, cela pouvait aussi m'arriver, je m'écartai pour lui laisser un peu d'espace afin qu'elle puisse mieux respirer.

— Heu…. Roi Thranduil, débuta-t-elle en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre de plus en plus frénétiquement.

Je la fixais, très intrigué. Avait-elle si peur de ma personne qu'elle n'arrive pas à contenir sa terreur face à moi ?

— Vous-vous rendez enfin compte de votre impertinence à notre égard, jeune fille, lui dis-je froidement.

Après tout, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait.

— Heu…. Non en fait…enfin si mais là tout de suite… faut que j'aille faire pipi sinon je crois que je vais faire dans ma culotte !

Cette fois-ci son visage avait pris une teinte aussi pourpre que la doublure de ma cape. Quant à moi, je ne devais pas en mener large non plus car je me retrouvai bouche bée avant même de m'en rendre compte. Avais-je bien entendu ce que cette petite impudente avait osé me dire ? Ce n'est qu'en croisant le regard parfaitement incrédule de Tamril que je compris que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Me passant une main sur les yeux, j'exhalai un long soupir et jetai froidement au garde :

— Emmenez la vite se soulager. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle face cela à mes pieds comme un vulgaire animal non dressé.

Une fois que l'animal, pardon, l'humaine et Tamril eurent disparu de mon champ de vision, je me retournai vers Finlenn.

— Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas un nouveau coup des forces des Ténèbres ? lui demandais-je, la mine sombre et préoccupée. À dire vrai, j'étais choqué et… fatigué. Je crois bien que je n'avais pas ressenti autant d'émotions contradictoires et aussi intenses depuis le jour où j'avais appris que Legolas voulait parcourir la Terre du Milieu tout seul, puis avec un nain.

Finlenn me fixa, dubitatif. Je crois bien que lui-même ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir avec cette (chose) Humaine. Le pire, dans toute cette histoire, c'est que je n'en savais pas davantage à son propos.

Reprenant une contenance digne du roi que j'étais, je me dirigeai vers mon trône pour y prendre place. J'aviserais de ce que j'allais faire d'elle un peu plus tard. Pour le moment j'avais très envie de…

— Finlenn, demande à une de mes servantes de m'apporter une nouvelle carafe. Immédiatement.

Indéniablement, j'avais besoin d'un bon verre de vin. Finalement, la monotonie de notre royaume allait s'en trouver un peu bouleversé mais, du moins je l'espérais, pas trop tout de même.

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

Le garde m'amena dans une pièce ouverte sur un jardin intérieur qui devait faire office de petit coin avant de refermer la porte assez violemment derrière moi. Dépitée, je cherchais en urgence leurs toilettes avant d'aviser une chaise percée. Ah non, pensai-je, tout mais pas ça. C'était bien ma veine, tiens. Ne manquant pas d'idée et préférant le confort du jardin, je sortis dehors faire ma petite affaire parmi les fleurs. C'était incroyable que de la verdure puisse pousser dans un milieu souterrain. Cela dit, je constatai en relevant la tête que les cavernes étaient ouvertes vers l'extérieur, laissant passer ce qu'il fallait, sans doute, de soleil pour faire pousser des plantes par ici. Mais tout de même, cet endroit était assez insolite.

Enfin soulagée, je pus assimiler tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis la veille où cet espèce de vieux débris complètement torché m'avait pourchassée dans le bois de Vincennes avant de se jeter sur moi et de me pousser dans ce gouffre. Depuis, je vivais le délire le plus créatif que ma conscience m'avait donné de faire. Franchement, j'avais vraiment du mal à croire que j'étais tombée en _Terre du Milieu_. C'était juste risible. Je pense que l'abus de fanfictions devait être finalement bien dangereux pour la santé mentale des fangirls en manque de sensations fortes. Je me pris à penser que je devais être en fait dans le coma et que mon imagination délirante m'avait emmenée sur un fantasme assez plaisant… enfin si on oubliait l'attaque des araignées géantes. Cependant j'étais assez étonnée que le _Thranduil _de mon délire soit assez différent de celui que j'avais vu dans les films du _Hobbit_. Bien que je sois très fan de l'acteur, le roi sylvain de mon délire était encore plus grand, ses traits plus fins et sa bouche plus pulpeuse, presque rouge. Tandis que je me remémorais les traits de ce souverain Elfique, une autre chose me frappa de plein fouet.

Si je suis en _Terre du Milieu_, c'est sans doute pour accomplir quelque chose de bien précis n'est-ce pas ? Tant qu'à faire, après tout, soyons fous et allons jusqu'au bout de nos idées. Il fallait que je retourne voir le grand blond sur son trône et que je lui demande de m'emmener — pas lui à proprement parler, hein, je me doute qu'il ne se coltine pas le sale boulot — jusqu'à _Fondcombe _pour voir _Elrond_. Si ça se trouve j'allais faire partie de _la Communauté de l'anneau_, je serais le dixième membre et si je me débrouillais bien, peut-être que je finirais par me faire peloter par le beau_ Legolas_. J'aurais bien choisi _Aragorn_ mais il était déjà pris par _Arwen_ et je savais que je ne ferais jamais le poids contre une _Liv Tyler_ en puissance. Forte de ces nouvelles convictions, je ramassai mon sac et ouvris la porte à la volée. Le garde qui m'avait amenée ici sursauta violemment en me voyant arriver telle une furie sur _Robert Pattinson_.

— Pouvez-vous me ramener voir le grand blondinet sur son trône s'il-vous plait ? demandais-je pleine d'entrain, d'enthousiasme et d'impatience. C'est qu'une _quête_ m'attend, voyons !

Il me regarda de haut en bas comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Certes, c'était probablement le cas mais qu'y pouvait-il, il était dans mes délires après tout.

— Que voulez-vous dire par grand… répondit mon interlocuteur sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

— Le grand blondinet celui qui se fait passer pour le roi _Thranduil_…ou ce qu'il est après tout, soyons fous.

Je ponctuais ma tirade par une grande claque dans le dos du pauvre elfe. Dépité, il me pris par le bras et me ramena là où je le lui avais demandé.

Arrivée à destination, je cherchai des yeux le beau blond, enfin le souverain de Mirkwood mais je ne le vis pas. Je me mis à me mordre la lèvre inférieure avec fureur. M'apercevant de ce que je faisais, je soupirai. A chaque fois que je faisais ça, je pensais au beau _Christian Grey_. Que n'aurais-je pas rêvé de l'avoir en face de moi. Il m'aurait dit : « Mademoiselle Martin — c'est mon nom — vous savez bien que vous m'excitez quand vous faites cela. Et là il aurait capturé mes lèvres en un baiser si passionné que j'en aurais mouillé ma petite culotte d'excitation. L'image était si vivace que je ne m'aperçus que trop tard que j'avais émis un grognement d'anticipation. Revenant à ma drôle de réalité, je rougis violemment et, prise d'un doute, mes yeux se levèrent vers le trône qui était suspendu en hauteur… où se trouvait le roi qui me regardait comme si j'étais devenue zinzin. _Aheum_, c'est que je n'en n'étais pas loin à dire vrai.

— Allez-vous mieux ? me demanda ce dernier en me fixant avec intensité, ce qui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il fallait dire qu'il était si beau, si parfait qu'il en paraissait presque irréel.

Je le toisai à mon tour sans mot dire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils d'impatience que je sus qu'il attendait que je m'exprime. Quelle crétine je faisais, franchement.

— Heu… oui merci, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me faire dessus.

Sur ce, je me mis à ricaner nerveusement. Quant à lui, sa bouche se transforma en un long pli qui donna à son visage une expression des plus glaciales.

— Je devrais vous jeter dans un de mes cachots pour vous punir d'une telle insolence et d'un tel manquement de l'étiquette à notre égard, me dit-il d'une voix doucereuse et pleines de promesses de vengeances tordues.

_Oups_… qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire pour lui faire oublier nos débuts assez chaotiques ?

— S'il vous plait, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez et…

— Vous ne saviez pas ? reprit-il plus surpris que courroucé.

Cela m'encouragea à continuer dans cette voie.

— Oui, dis-je en me tordant les mains. De plus, je crois que je peux être utile pour les gens de la _Terre du Milieu_. Vous devriez me laisser partir rejoindre _Fondcombe_. Je pense qu'_Elrond_ saura quoi faire de moi…

Je m'arrêtais un instant pour vérifier l'expression sur le visage du roi Thranduil. Il ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux. Sa mine semblait soucieuse. Je continuai néanmoins, de toute façon, je n'avais rien à perdre dans cette histoire de fous :

— Je sais que l'anneau de Sauron a été retrouvé, qu'un conseil doit avoir lieu d'ici peu pour décider quoi faire de cet anneau et…

— Il suffit ! tonna durement le seigneur Thranduil. Sa main pianotait nerveusement l'accoudoir de racine qui agrémentait si joliment son siège.

Sa voix me fit sursauter de terreur. Il semblait carrément furieux maintenant et je pouvais voir ses yeux lancer des éclairs.

— Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais sachez que nous ne tolérons pas que vous nous parliez de la sorte ! dit-il d'une voix puissante.

Il se leva de son trône et me toisa.

— De quel droit osez-vous vous moquer de nous ! Soit vous êtes folle à lier, soit vous êtes morte car dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je ne tolérai plus votre indigence à notre égard.

Paniquée, je voulus reculer d'un pas mais je me pris le pied dans une écorce d'arbre et me vautrai sur les fesses. Cela n'altéra aucunement son humeur. Il me fixait durement, semblant se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me faire subir comme représailles.

— Mais… mais, commençais-je, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, Seigneur Thranduil, arguais-je nerveusement.

— Vous allez me dire qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez. Encore un mot de travers et nous vous jetons dans les cachots de Mirkwood sans autre forme de procès et sans plus nous soucier de vous ! Est-ce clair ?

Je déglutis. Je faillis lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire son _Alain Delon_ de loin pour se faire respecter mais je sus que cela aurait été la réflexion de trop qui aurait sonné ma sentence de mort. Au lieu de cela, je soufflais avant de commencer par le début tout en soupesant les mots que j'allais prononcer :

— Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici — autant croire à la réalité de la chose, cela me faciliterait sans doute un peu la vie. Je m'appelle Cerise Martin, continuai-je et je vis le garde qui m'avait accompagné agrandir les yeux d'incompréhension… Allons bon. Je suis secrétaire pour une société d'import-export en cartons et je rentrais chez moi hier soir quand j'ai été attaquée dans les bois par un fou-furieux.

Après ma tirade ce fut le calme plat. Thranduil ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, digérant les informations que je venais de lui donner.

— Ainsi, vous n'êtes pas d'ici, résuma-t-il.

— Non. Je soupirai. Je viens même carrément d'un autre monde, _la Terre tout court,_ qui n'a rien à voir avec le votre. Voilà pourquoi je ne savais pas à qui je m'adressais quand je vous ai vu.

Le roi descendit alors les marches qui menait à son royal fauteuil et s'avança vers moi. De là il attrapa mon menton et plongea son regard dans le mien.

— Pourquoi avez-vous dit que nous devions vous emmener auprès du Seigneur Elrond ? me questionna-t-il.

Sa voix était si légère que j'avais l'impression qu'elle flottait dans l'air.

— Je n'en sais rien en fait, répondis-je et je pus entendre ma voix trembler. Mais quelle conne je fais sérieux.

— Si vous n'en savez rien alors pourquoi cette ridicule requête ? Vous dites que vous ne nous connaissez pas mais vous exigez que nous vous conduisions à un autre Seigneur de notre Terre.

Je compris qu'il ne me lâcherait pas la grappe de sitôt. A ce moment là, je priais fort pour qu'un super héros, genre Iron Man, Superman et tous les Mans de mon imagination— Sauf Spiderman, j'en avais assez soupé de ces araignées de malheur— vienne me tirer de là. J'étais carrément dans le pétrin.

— En fait je ne connais pas vraiment Elrond, repris-je. De là d'où je viens votre histoire, la Terre du Milieu, tout ça, n'est que de la fantaisie, de la fiction créée par un homme du nom de Tolkien.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Sans doute ne me croyait-il pas cela dit, c'était pourtant l'entière et unique vérité.

— Je sens que vous me dites la vérité, petite humaine, mais pourquoi avoir pensé dans ce cas que vous pourriez être utile dans cette quête contre le faiseur d'ombre ?

— Parce que c'est comme ça que ça se passe chez _McDonald's_, marmonnais-je sarcastique.

— Pardon ?

— Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai cru ça parce que dans mon monde, les personnes, généralement des filles, qui ont aimé votre histoire, s'inventent des récits où elles se retrouvent en Terre du Milieu et deviennent l'élue pour sauver votre monde. En général, elles se débrouillent tellement bien que trois chapitres plus tard elles sont déjà en train de faire des cochoncetés digne d'un film X avec le beau et doux Legolas.

_Oups_, j'aurais mieux fait de garder la fin de ma phrase pour moi. Au prénom de son fils, ses doigts serrèrent plus fortement mon menton, ce qui me fit un peu mal.

— Que vient faire mon fils dans vos histoires ?

— Non, rien, mais je vous expliquais pourquoi j'ai cru bêtement que j'étais destinée à accomplir de grandes choses en ce monde. Voilà tout. Je vous jure que c'est vrai, dis-je en voyant ses sourcils former un accent circonflexe qui allait de pair avec sa bouche. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir qu'il avait de magnifiques lèvres bien charnues, pulpeuses à souhait qui appelaient au baiser. Elles étaient délicatement ourlées et infiniment roses, presque rouges. Une nouvelle fois, je poussai un grognement de désir et d'anticipation qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher mon visage. Parce que je devais être maso, son toucher me manqua aussitôt. Merde, j'ai tout de la fille mal baisée — pas baisée du tout serait sans doute plus juste, en fait. _Pffff_, heureusement que j'avais de quoi faire en cas de débordement hormonal, et je sentais qu'avec cet amas de beaux gosses dans les parages, ma santé mentale allait en prendre un coup. Mais j'avais _petit Grey_, il était là, planqué dans mon sac bien au chaud. Cela dit, je me demandais quand j'aurais un moment de libre pour… Par tous les Saints de la Bible auxquels je ne crois pas, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi encore ? Ah là là, ma Cerise, ça va pas bien dans ta tête, des fois.

Thranduil s'éloigna un peu de moi et passa les mains derrière son dos. Il semblait réfléchir de façon intense.

— Jeune fille, dit-il en m'observant à moitié. Il n'y a pas de quête qui vous attende par ici, je le crains.

— Hein ?! m'exclamais-je mais si voyons, l'anneau de Sauron le…

— L'anneau a été détruit il y a un an déjà par la communauté. Je crains que vous ne soyez arrivée un peu trop tardivement pour ces évènements-là.

Il eut un petit ricanement de dédain.

_Et vlan !_ Prends ça dans les dents, ma cocotte. Terrassée par la nouvelle je mis un petit moment à m'en remettre. Mais alors, s'il n'y avait pas de quête à quoi allais-je bien pouvoir servir, et pourquoi je me retrouvais dans ce merdier ? Je ne comprenais pas. Finalement, les trucs sympas ne se passaient que dans les fics et autres délires de fangirls —dont je faisais partie. J'adorais lire ce genre d'histoire. Merde, petit cerveau de moi, tu aurais pu faire un effort pour ne pas me donner l'impression que ce que j'étais en train de vivre présentement semble si réel.

Pour tout dire, j'étais dégoûtée à mort.

— Mais alors, dis-je, murmurant presque, je sers à quoi moi dans cette histoire ?

— Eh bien ma chère, j'ai peut-être une idée de votre utilité. J'hésitais entre deux possibilités mais une troisième est venue s'offrir à moi et nous sommes certains que cela devrait vous plaire.

Il claqua dans ses doigts et je vis deux magnifiques femmes Elfiques s'approcher de moi. Elles semblaient déjà savoir quoi faire de mon cas. Avisant le roi Thranduil une dernière fois, je le vis donner un ordre dans cette langue — de l'elfique sans doute — que je ne comprenais pas à une troisième femme qui venait d'arriver et qui s'inclina prestement devant lui avant de me rejoindre et finir par me trainer en dehors de la salle du trône.

Dire à quel point je me sentais perdue était… peu dire, en fait et pour le moment, la seule chose dont j'avais envie c'était… un bon _Kinder Bueno_ avec un _coca light_ bien frais !

A suivre—ou pas

* * *

_Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, vous aurez aussi les points de vues de Thranduil. Je pense que ça peut donner une dimension intéressante au récit et comme cela, je vous donne aussi un peu (je l'espère) ma vision du personnage_.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que le début. N'hésitez pas à le me dire en postant une REVIEW un peu plus bas. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! En tout cas moi ça me donne des ailes :) Hâte d'avoir vos retours !

_La Suite ? Le chapitre 3, si vous êtes sage sera posté très prochainement ! _

_A bientôt_


	3. Le Manuel de la Mauvaise Fan

**Une Quête Ratée**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Cette histoire est une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour moi, j'espère qu'elle le sera tout autant pour vous.

Vous pourrez sans doute trouver le prénom de Cerise étrange, et je dois bien dire que oui, même moi, parfois ça me fait bizarre mais… c'était soit ça, soit Myrtille… Et puis Cerise, c'est largement plus drôle ^^ !

* * *

Je tenais à remercier du fond du cœur, celles qui me laissent des reviews. Je fais en sorte de répondre à tout le monde par MP via le site mais cependant, certaines n'ont pas de compte alors je vais le faire ici :

**Megane :** Je vais t'avouer un secret mais depuis que j'écris cette histoire, Thranduil m'est bien moins antipathique. Si jamais j'arrive à te le faire apprécier, ça sera une belle victoire pour moi ! Bisous ! Hâte d'avoir tes impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre.

**Kllouche :** Tu as tout à fait cerné le ton de cette histoire. Ce sera drôle ET grave parce que oui, à un moment la pauvre Cerise va devoir faire face à de gros soucis si elle ne se remet pas vite en cause. Écrire du point de vue de Thranduil oui je sais, je suis barrée mais que veux-tu, je suis prête à relever le défi

**Karine Darnessy :** Nous sommes samedi après-midi et j'hésite à poster le nouveau chapitre ce soir et tout ça parce que je sais que tu es impatiente de lire la suite. Donc si je poste plus tôt, ça sera entièrement ta faute :D Je suis vraiment touchée que mes histoires sur la Terre du Milieu te plaise ! Et oui, plusieurs points de vues donnent une vision plus large de l'histoire. Toutefois, je fais en sorte de ne pas trop m'y perdre.

**Guest :** Merci à toi ! J'essaie d'être ponctuelle concernant les publications. J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Syriaworld :** La voici, la voilà, tadam ! Merci pour ta review !

**LouOak :** Tout d'abord, je te fais un gros câlins ! Être débordé, je connais ça ^^. Ensuite, je suis vraiment contente que tu me suives avec cette nouvelle histoire. Mon Gieu ! J'écris sur Thranduil quoi ! xD 'Fin, bref, faut avouer que je lui colle un sacré personnage. Oui Thranduil et Cerise finiront un jour par… mais bon, cela viendra quand ça viendra xD Si j'arrive à te le faire aimer, j'en suis ravie ! J'essaie de le rendre plus… accessible dirons-nous. Mais clairement cette histoire c'est ma bulle d'air frais ! J'espère que la lire te fera décompresser un peu de ta surcharge de travail. Gros bisous à toi.

Toujours dans les remerciements : Merci à vous toutes qui avez followés cette histoire ou qui l'avez mise dans vos favoris ! Un autre merci à : **Gaga-Ella**, **Precioustomomi**, **Nanawenn**, **Momo0302**, **Toutouille**, **Grain-de-sel**, **Manelor **et **Ilfasidrel 57**. Vous êtes géniaux !

* * *

**Disclaimer, pairing & rating :** voir le premier chapitre

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** Un immense et énorme merci à ma** Lilou Black** ! Vraiment sans toi, je ne sais pas avec qui je partagerais mes délires sur la Terre du Milieu.

* * *

Je vous laisse en compagnie de Cerise et de son chéri… heu, de Thranduil, pour tout vous dire, ça promet de sacrés moments… encore une fois !

* * *

Chapitre 3

**Le Manuel de la Mauvaise Fan**

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

Les trois femmes elfes m'avaient amenée dans une chambre modestement décorée comprenant un grand lit simple, un coffret à vêtements et une table de chevet. La réalité de la chose me fit frissonner et je pensai avec regret à _Robert, _mon _Mac_. Il me manquait beaucoup, là, tout de suite, maintenant. En fait, les objets qui constituaient mon point de repère et ma réalité me manquaient tous horriblement. Je frissonnai légèrement quand une des trois elfes, celle à qui le roi Thranduil avait parlé un peu plus tôt, me prit gentiment la main.

— Mademoiselle, me dit-elle avec un léger accent. Je m'appelle Ilmarë, le Seigneur Thranduil m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous.

Je la regardai sans trop comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire, au juste ? Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'approfondir mes réflexions quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Deux nouvelles personnes entrèrent, portant un énorme baquet en bois, suivit par d'autres elfes qui portaient quant à eux des seaux d'eau fumante. Je compris alors qu'on s'apprêtait à me donner un bain. En incorrigible romantique que je suis, je me souvins de certaines romances historiques que j'avais lues il y a longtemps dans lesquelles l'héroïne prenait de longs et délicieux bains dans ce genre de baignoire en bois. Sauf que dans mes livres, l'héroïne était rejointe dans l'eau par le héros, un beau mâle alpha qui lui montrait à quel point elle était l'élément fondamental de sa vie et de ses envies, tant lubriques qu'amoureuse. Cela dit, c'était loin de m'arriver et certainement pas ici. Revenant à la réalité, le rouge me monta aux joues quand je vis la mine perplexe qu'affichait Ilmarë. Une fois que tout fut prêt, tout le monde ressortit excepté cette dernière ainsi que les deux autres elfes qui m'avait escortée ici un peu plus tôt.

— Déshabillez-vous, Mademoiselle et…

— Appelez-moi Cerise, la coupais-je, trouvant que « Mademoiselle » faisait trop conventionnel et trop, tout simplement. Je n'étais absolument pas habituée à ce genre de traitement.

— Très bien Cerise, me répondit-elle en m'envoyant le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie. C'était ce genre de sourire qui sonnait toujours juste et vrai. Ce n'était pas juste un sourire de façade pour la galerie. La jeune femme me plut immédiatement. J'espérais secrètement que nous deviendrions amies si je devais m'éterniser par ici.

Ma toilette se passa dans un babillage oscillant entre ce que je comprenais et le _Sindarin_,le langage elfique du coin. Je compris aussi que la langue que je parlais était le commun, utilisé sur toute la Terre du Milieu. J'avoue que sur le coup j'étais un peu sceptique parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne parlais que le français et un peu d'anglais, au cas où. J'avais entendu dire en plus que le _westron_,ou _langage commun_, était plus proche de l'anglais que du français mais bon… Encore une chose qui me faisait croire que tout ce que j'étais en train de vivre était une hallucination délirante de mon cerveau un peu malade et désespéré de vivre des trucs plus intenses que la comptabilité du semestre d'une entreprise en pleine expansion. Une fois séchée, une autre femme elfe dont j'aurais été incapable de me rappeler le prénom m'apporta de nouveaux vêtements. Curieuse, je décidais de les enfiler avec une certaine appréhension. Je n'étais pas ce qu'on peut appeler un poids plume, avec mes fesses, mes hanches et ma poitrine bien trop… charnues, dirons-nous. J'espérais donc pouvoir vraiment rentrer dans la robe argentée qu'on me présentait. Elle était très belle et même si ce n'était pas mon style, je ne pense pas que j'aurais trouvé mon bonheur dans ce bled paumé de derrière les fagots où je ne risquais pas de trouver un centre commercial. Finalement, je n'eu aucun mal à enfiler le vêtement qui était un véritable enchantement à porter. Il était léger, fluide, et incroyablement doux et chaud. Ilmarë, qui m'avait quittée quelques instants le temps que je sois présentable, revint dans la chambre avec un peigne, des lanières pour les cheveux et quelques bijoux. Je fronçai les sourcils, étonnée d'être ainsi traitée. A un moment, je me suis même crue dans un épisode en caméra cachée de « _Nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie _» avec _Cristina Cordula_. C'était plus fort que moi mais je me mis à rire toute seule devant Ilmarë qui me fixait d'un air étonné. Je me serais presque attendue à l'entendre dire : « _Tou es magnifaïque ma chériiiie _» avec l'accent elfique en prime. Non mais sérieux, c'était exactement ça en plus. J'avais un nouveau look, un peu elfique certes, pour une nouvelle vie aux pays enchanté de mes amis les Elfes ! _Ouah !_ Trop cool ! Tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, je me recomposai un visage un peu plus sérieux mais sans déconner, c'était vachement dur.

— Je ne pensais pas le roi Thranduil si généreux avec les étrangers, lui dis-je tandis qu'elle peignait ma longue chevelure. J'avais un faible pour mes cheveux que je portais très longs. C'était sans doute la seule chose de moi que j'aimais vraiment. Au lieu de les attacher en queue de cheval classique, la jeune femme me tressa quelques mèches pour les attacher ensuite en arrière, me dégageant ainsi le visage.

— Le Seigneur Thranduil, m'expliqua-t-elle alors en finissant sa tâche, accorde beaucoup d'importance au bien-être de ses sujets.

— Mais je ne suis pas un de ses sujets, il me semble, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire. Ce qui était parfaitement vrai, je ne faisais pas partie de son peuple.

— Certes, me répondit Ilmarë, faisant preuve de beaucoup de patience à mon égard, mais notre Seigneur nous a demandé de vous traiter comme l'une des nôtres. Cependant, il m'a aussi confié avoir quelques projets pour vous.

Après m'avoir coiffée à la mode des elfes sylvestres, elle me donna les bijoux, un collier ainsi que des bracelets que je trouvais immédiatement magnifiques. Je n'étais pas très bijoux et pourtant, ceux-là semblaient réclamer que je les porte immédiatement. Ilmarë ne put s'empêcher de rire devant mon air gourmand.

— Prenez-les, Cerise, ils sont pour vous.

— Merci, m'exclamais-je, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

— Si fait, jeune fille, me réprimanda-t-elle gentiment, ils ont été choisis pour vous.

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de tergiverser plus longtemps, je les mis sur moi. On m'apporta alors un miroir pour que je puisse m'admirer. Ce fut plus fort que moi mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Loin d'être méconnaissable (il ne fallait pas abuser non plus), j'étais néanmoins plus présentable et oui, un peu plus jolie. Décidément, peut-être que finalement, cette histoire allait se transformer en récit digne d'une fanfiction pour fangirl en manque de sexe et de romance avec son personnage favori. Quoique là, il manquait toujours la présence d'un certain beau blond, prince de son état. Je me demandais vaguement où il pouvait bien être.

— Si vous êtes prête, Cerise, le seigneur Thranduil désire vous voir dans ses appartements.

— Vraiment ? m'exclamais-je surprise. Mais pourquoi voulait-il me voir, au juste ? Ne m'avait-il déjà pas assez vue pour aujourd'hui. Ah mais quel pot de colle, celui-là !

Le soleil venait de se coucher et les derniers rayons filtraient à peine à travers les interstices de la caverne. J'avais cru pouvoir enfin profiter d'un peu de repos et… lire un peu. _Christian Grey_ me manquait et je voulais savoir à quelle sauce il avait prévu de manger la très prude et naïve _Anastasia Steele_. Ou alors commencerais-je cet autre roman que je venais d'acheter à la Fnac : « _La Soumise _». Tout d'un coup, je me pris à imaginer le Seigneur Thranduil me déclarant que je serais dorénavant son esclave sexuelle. C'était con certes, mais un sourire banane s'afficha sur mon visage rien qu'à imaginer la scène. Si on devait jouer à ce jeu là lui et moi alors j'aurais aimé que ce soit lui le soumis_… Oh oui maitresse punissez-moi, j'ai été un très vilain petit souverain elfique !_ Je ne pus empêcher un large sourire débile d'apparaitre sur mon visage. Je devais avoir l'air bizarre, là tout de suite, comme ça. Non, vraiment, il ne fallait pas que j'aie ce genre d'idée tordue maintenant. Surtout que la pauvre Ilmarë allait finir par croire que j'étais carrément folle. Ce que j'étais un peu, il fallait en convenir.

— Suivez-moi, Cerise, m'ordonna-t-elle en m'attrapant le bras doucement. Il vous attend.

— Bien, bien, soupirais-je vaincue. Étrangement, et malgré mes délires personnels, je n'étais pas pressée de revoir le roi du royaume de Mirkwood… allez savoir pourquoi !

oO0Oo

**Thranduil**

oO0Oo

J'avais laissé l'humaine aux bons soins d'Ilmarë et je savais que tout ne pouvait que se passer de la meilleure des façons qui soit. Une fois que la fille serait présentable, j'avais demandé qu'elles me rejoignent toutes les deux dans mes appartements. J'avais longuement réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas bien douée pour grand chose mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle puisse me divertir un peu de la monotonie de mon quotidien à Mirkwood ces derniers temps.

Me servant un verre de vin, j'attendis avec une certaine impatience leur venue. Je fus récompensé quand j'entendis frapper à la porte.

— Entrez, dis-je d'une voix trainante et ennuyée.

Leur tournant le dos, je ne pouvais les voir mais je reconnus immédiatement le parfum si particulier de l'humaine. Ilmarë, quant à elle, avait toujours eu cette odeur de rose des bois très prononcée qui savait m'apaiser à certains moments opportuns.

— _Comme convenu, je vous ai amené l'humaine, Cerise, pour que vous puissiez lui parler des projets que vous avez pour elle, Mon Seigneur_, dit Ilmarë en _Sindarin_ d'une voix aussi douce que de la soie.

J'avais toujours aimé le son de sa voix, tout autant que son parfum rassurant. Lentement, je me retournai pour observer les deux femmes. Il était intéressant de voir à quel point elles étaient différentes l'une et l'autre.

— _Merci, douce Ilmarë_, lui répondis-je en _Sindarin_ à mon tour. Puis, en langage commun pour être compris de l'humaine :

— Ce sera tout, tu peux nous laisser, je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin de tes services.

Je la vis s'incliner avant de faire un petit signe de tête encourageant à l'encontre de la jeune fille. Cerise, était-ce vraiment son prénom ou se moquait-elle encore de nous ? Décidément, cette petite semblait pleine de mystère et d'outrecuidance à notre égard.

Une fois que nous fûmes seuls, je pus admirer le travail que les elfes avaient fait sur la personne de cette petite femelle humaine. Elle ne ressemblerait probablement jamais à un elfe avec un corps aussi mis en relief que le sien mais il se dégageait d'elle une telle aura qu'il était difficile d'oublier sa présence. Sans compter, bien-sûr, son langage des plus fleuris qui ne nous plaisait guère.

— Vous avez réclamé ma présence, commença-t-elle, pourquoi ?

Cela ne faisait pas plus de cinq minutes qu'elle était là et elle me défiait déjà. Ne s'arrêtait-elle donc jamais ?

— Qui vous a donné la permission de vous exprimer ?

— Pourquoi, il fallait que j'attende votre consentement pour ouvrir la bouche, en plus ? osa-t-elle me rétorquer en croisant les bras, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ressortir son opulente poitrine. Tout semblait déborder en elle, qu'il s'agisse de son physique ou de son caractère.

C'était un fait, cette robe mettait réellement en valeur des courbes dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence avec les hardes qu'elle avait sur le dos un peu plus tôt. Reprenant une attitude digne, je m'apprêtai à lui dire le fond de ma pensée quand elle me coupa de nouveau :

— Il paraît que vous avez des projets pour moi, reprit-elle.

Mais quelle petite effrontée. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas perdre contenance face à elle. Dans l'immédiat, j'hésitais entre la jeter dans un cachot et lui donner une bonne correction qu'elle ne serait pas prête d'oublier. Personne n'osait me parler sur ce ton. Pas même mon fils Legolas.

— Premièrement, jeune fille, on ne prend pas la parole sans que le roi vous l'ait autorisé, deuxièmement, je vous prierai d'avoir un peu plus de considération envers vos aînés.

Elle me regarda, les yeux écarquillés, comme si je venais de proférer les choses les plus inconvenantes qui soient.

— Très bien, votre _sérénissime _majesté, jeta-t-elle sardoniquement tout en faisant une courbette idiote.

Préférant ne pas m'attarder sur le ton des plus sarcastiques que j'avais décelé dans sa phrase et qui allait indéniablement me mettre en colère, je récupérai mon verre de vin et le fit miroiter à la lumière de la chandelle.

— Je présume que vous ne savez pas vous battre du tout.

— Vous présumez-bien, fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Je lâchais un soupir, cette gamine, cette simple humaine m'exaspérait encore plus que l'ami nain de mon fils.

— Comme vous ne nous serez d'aucune utilité dans la défense des frontières de notre royaume, nous avons émis l'idée de vous prendre à notre service, dis-je laconiquement.

— A votre service ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? me demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

— Que vous nous servirez comme nous l'entendons.

Nous sentions déjà que ce fait allait nous causer encore plus de problèmes. Sans doute aurions-nous du la laisser se faire dévorer par une araignée géante mais cette idée nous révulsait. Aussi odieuse soit-elle, prendre sa vie n'était pas de notre ressort ni au mien propre.

Elle me fixa alors avec l'air d'un poisson à peine sorti de l'eau. Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais pu dire de si choquant. Servir un roi était une attribution que beaucoup d'elfes rêveraient de recevoir, alors pourquoi prenait-elle cet air si étonné et pourquoi, par tous les Valar, devenait-elle aussi cramoisie ? Décidément, les humains étaient des créatures bien difficiles à cerner et enclines à la moindre émotion. _Heum, ce vin est vraiment délicieux…_

— Vous voulez que je devienne votre esclave sexuelle c'est ça ?

Je connus alors la première grande honte de ma si longue vie en m'étouffant avec la gorgée de vin que je m'apprêtais à déguster. Un si bon vin, quel gâchis…. _Mais par Manwë et Varda réunis,_ pour qui me prenait-elle ?

— Vous allez bien ? s'écria-t-elle en courant pour se poster derrière moi et en me frappant violemment dans le dos. Plus vif que l'éclair, je me retournai alors pour attraper sa main. Elle venait de m'humilier et de me mettre très en colère.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, tonnais-je en retrouvant une voix mesurée.

— Putain ! hurla-t-elle en retour, j'essaie juste de vous sauver la vie, espèce d'abruti. Lâchez-moi !

Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens, pire qu'une anguille, mais je la tenais fermement. Heureusement que nous étions seuls car c'était la peine de mort ou la réclusion à vie qui l'aurait attendue si quelqu'un d'extérieur avait assisté à ce désastreux spectacle.

— Ecoutez-moi, lui susurrais-je, furieux, jamais je n'ai pensé un seul instant à ce que vous deveniez mon esclave sexuelle — J'en frémissais rien qu'à y penser. De plus, continuais-je, imperturbable à ses jérémiades et ses diverses tentatives pour se soustraire à ma poigne, je ne supporterais pas que vous m'insultiez de la sorte encore une fois. Vous méritez une bonne correction. Je la relâchai alors brutalement, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire mordre la poussière.

— Vous m'avez fait mal ! gémit-elle. Vous êtes un monstre, vous êtes dix fois pire que dans le film. Au moins _Lee Pace_ vous interprète comme une sale_ bitch _pleine de suffisance mais vous… vous…

— Moi quoi ?

Mais de quoi nous parlait-elle ? Et qui était ce _Lee Pace_ qui osait « _m'interpréter _» ? Comme si quelqu'un pouvait savoir ce que j'avais dans la tête. Impensable. J'attendis qu'elle continue sur sa lancée mais cependant, elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. Je ne saurais donc jamais le fin mot de cette histoire abracadabrante, et certainement cela valait-il mieux pour elle. Parfois, j'avais des doutes sur sa santé mentale mais au vu de ce qu'elle m'avait appris, sans doute ceci expliquait-il cela.

J'attendis un instant qu'elle se soit calmée. Mon verre était vide et à cause d'elle, je n'avais pu profiter des dernières gorgées de ma boisson favorite. Il était grand temps qu'elle ait l'utilité que j'attendais de sa part.

— Cerise — si c'est votre véritable prénom — je souhaiterais que vous remplissiez mon verre de vin. La carafe est sur la desserte qui se trouve derrière-moi.

— Vous quoi ? balbutia-t-elle en se massant le poignet tout en se relevant. Il est vrai que je n'avais sans doute pas mesuré ma force. J'espérais cependant qu'elle n'aurait pas de marque. Je n'aimais pas violenter les femmes quelles qu'elles soient, même celle-là.

— Vous avez parfaitement compris ce que je veux, Cerise.

— Mais vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même ? La carafe est juste derrière vous. Vous abusez comme mec, vous savez, ça !? _'Tin_, vous m'avez pris pour un _elfe de maison_ ou quoi ? Y a pas marqué _Dobby_ sur mon front !

Estomaqué, je me demandai un bref instant à quoi elle pouvait bien faire allusion. Qu'étaient des _elfes de maison_, exactement ?

— Je vous ordonne de me servir tout de suite Cerise, susurrais-je froidement.

— … Ni _Dobby_, ni _Winky_ ! cria-t-elle, ce qui me fit mal aux oreilles. Quelle horrible voix elle pouvait avoir quand elle montait ainsi dans les aigus. Je fermai les yeux sous le coup de la douleur causée par ses couinements.

Cette fois, elle allait trop loin je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser passer ça. Décidant que cela ne servait à rien de m'énerver, je tirai rageusement sur le cordon qui reliait directement à ma garde personnelle.

Il ne fallut que quelque seconde pour que Tamril apparaisse à la porte de ma chambre.

— Vous m'avez fait demander, Mon Seigneur ?

— Oui Tamril, je crois que cette jeune personne aurait besoin de se calmer les nerfs en cellule.

— Que… pardon ? s'écria de nouveau Cerise. Mais je vous ais juste dit d'aller vous servir vous même, espèce d'âne bâté !

Je vis Tamril sursauter face aux insultes dont m'affublait cette charmante créature et je crus qu'il allait l'étrangler lui-même devant tant d'insolence. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

— Comment osez-vous parler à votre roi de la sorte ?! s'écria-t-il à son tour.

— Mais ce n'est pas mon roi, hurla-t-elle sur le même ton.

— Vous mériteriez d'être pendue, tonna-t-il, choqué qu'elle puisse tenir de tels propos.

— Et vous d'aller vous _faire voir chez les Grecs_, on vous a rien demandé, le guignol, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Les observant, aussi heurté que surpris, je fermai les yeux un instant. Il fallait que je me calme. En des milliers d'années d'existence, jamais je n'avais été préparé à cela. Jamais.

— Il suffit ! hurlai-je à mon tour pour les faire taire tous les deux.

— Tamril, continuai-je, escorte-là dans la première cellule, celle qui est proche du couloir. Cette nuit elle ira dormir là-bas au lieu de la chambre douillette que nous lui avions attribuée. Et elle n'aura rien à manger non plus. Un régime forcé ne lui fera pas de mal.

Je me tournai alors vers elle.

— Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez, jeune insolente. Je vous offre mon hospitalité en échange de quelques menus services et vous balayez notre gentillesse d'un revers de main. Vous avez besoin de réfléchir à tout cela et de vous calmer.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais ses mots me fatiguaient déjà.

— Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Vous en avez assez dit.

Sur ce, je leur tournai le dos, signifiant que j'en avais terminé avec eux. J'avais eu ma dose de Cerise pour la soirée.

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'agir aussi stupidement ? me dis-je quand Tamril me jeta sans état d'âme dans ma prison. Je devrais avoir honte de moi de n'avoir pas su gérer cette situation mais c'était plus fort que tout… Je n'arrivais pas à faire abstraction et j'avais vécu chaque mot que le roi Thranduil m'avait adressé comme une attaque personnelle. Tiens, je devrais faire comme _Dobby_, d'ailleurs, me taper la tête contre le mur froid et humide de cet horrible endroit ! « _Méchante Cerise, méchante Cerise ! _». En fait, le Thranduil, c'était l'incarnation même de _Lucius Malfoy_ en plus mauvais — mais en plus classe tout de même — et il voulait faire de moi sa bonne à tout faire son _elfe de maison_. La comparaison entre les elfes de _Tolkien_ et ceux de _J K Rowling_ aurait du me faire rire mais à la place, ça me fit renifler de plus belle. Tandis que je sentais les larmes poindre à l'orée de mes paupières, mon ventre se manifesta au même moment en un affreux gargouillis gargantuesque. Oui, je n'avais que ce que je mériterais. J'étais loin d'égaler les fangirls des fics qui atterrissaient en _Terre du Milieu_ avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Elles en plus savaient comment agir et elles attiraient toujours l'attention d'au moins une personne qui leur voulait du bien. En général, c'était toujours Legolas qui se sentait attiré par l'une d'elle et loin d'avoir l'attitude pourrie de son père, lui au moins était galant, serviable ET il tombait dans _quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent_ des cas amoureux de la donzelle. Moi, j'étais seule, démunie face à des gens qui ne me comprenaient pas plus que je ne les comprenais. Repensant à une pub du groupe « _La Poste _» — oui encore —, j'émis un grognement proche du rire. Bien-sûr, il fallait que j'ai ce genre de pensées maintenant. Qui a dit que j'étais grave ? Moi, merci bien, je crois que c'est le cas.

Une chose était certaine, n'empêche. J'allais devoir dormir là seule, sans mes affaires, dans une cellule qui ne semblait présenter ni paillasse ni couverture. Franchement, Cerise, t'assures grave, y a pas à dire, t'as le monopole international de la connerie humaine sur tes épaules.

Il se passa un temps infini avant que je n'entende quelqu'un s'approcher de mes barreaux. Comme si j'avais été montée sur des ressorts, je bondis sur mes pieds et m'approchai. Je reconnue Ilmarë. Dire à quel point j'étais heureuse de la voir était peu dire.

— Ilmarë ! m'écriais-je ravie, comme je suis contente de vous voir !

— Chut, murmura-t-elle en regardant à droite et à gauche comme si elle avait peur d'être surprise ici. Je compris alors qu'elle n'avait probablement reçu aucun ordre pour venir me voir. Mon ventre se tordit d'appréhension.

— Personne ne sait que je suis venue vous voir, Cerise, alors faites moins de bruit, chuchota-t-elle.

Ayant peur de parler trop fort, je lui fis juste une signe de tête comme quoi j'avais compris.

Elle sortit alors de la poche de sa robe un petit paquet recouvert par un linge. Elle le défit et me présenta une espèce de galette sèche. Dire à quel point elle avait l'air… fade aurait été peu dire mais dans l'immédiat, mon ventre gargouilla si fort que je n'en fis pas cas. Qui aurais-je été pour me plaindre alors que j'avais clairement la dalle ? Reconnaissante, j'attrapais la galette que me tendait Ilmarë et la porta à mon nez pour la renifler.

— Il s'agit de _Lembas_, m'expliqua-t-elle. Une seule bouchée devrait vous contenter et comme je ne sais pas combien de temps le roi va vous garder ici, je vous conseille d'en conserver au moins la moitié pour demain.

— Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, Ilmarë.

L'elfe m'observa un instant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

— Vous savez, Cerise, vous devriez vous montrer moins impulsive dans vos réactions et vos propos. Vous causez votre propre malheur en agissant ainsi. Le roi est loin d'être méchant.

Tandis que j'avalais avec difficulté le morceau de _Lembas_, j'encaissai, la mine sombre, ce qu'elle me disait.

Certes, j'étais impulsive et tout mais il fallait aussi qu'eux comprennent que je ne venais pas de leur monde. Leur us et coutumes, ça _Peter Jackson_ se serait bien gardé de nous les montrer en totalité. Je ne parle même pas de _Tolkien_ qui était assez avare en détails de ce monde-là. Bref, je ne connaissais rien à la _Terre du Milieu,_ au final. De plus, personne n'avait eu l'idée géniale et ô combien farfelue d'écrire un livre du genre : _Comment survivre en compagnie du roi Thranduil de Mirkwood_ – _Le B.A-BA en 45 leçons. _Ou _Le Quotidien des Elfes Sylvains pour les Nuls._

— Vous me paraissez bien jeune, reprit Ilmarë — me sortant de mes pensées — avec un sourire de compassion que je détestai tout de suite. Je n'aimais pas ce genre d'attitude. C'est comme si les gens affichaient clairement leur supériorité sur vous. Ça m'énervait.

— J'ai vingt-cinq ans, dis-je, les dents serrés. Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça, vous savez.

Ilmarë émit un petit rire surpris.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant encore tout compte fait.

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui eu envie de rire. Vingt-cinq ans, une enfant ? Mais elle a vu la vierge ou quoi ?

C'est alors que je me rappelai que les elfes étaient immortels. J'avisai Ilmarë, tentant de déterminer quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir… A mon avis ça devait se compter en milliers d'années… Quant à Thranduil… en fait, au final, c'était un vieux pépé tout rabougri à l'intérieur. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait l'air si… arriéré dans ses manières et ses propos. C'était presque un miracle qu'il ne sente pas en plus la naphtaline ou le vieux à plein nez ! Dire à quel point j'étais mal barrée… non il ne valait mieux pas y penser.

Fatiguée, je me mis à bâiller si fort que je faillis m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ilmarë se releva.

— Je vais vous laissez vous reposer et j'espère que demain, vous aurez recouvrez un peu de force.

— Bonne nuit, lui-dis-je alors qu'elle s'en allait. Elle se retourna, surprise, et m'adressa un petit signe de tête. Non mais quoi, j'ai beau avoir mon caractère, je n'en reste pas moins polie. Si, ça m'arrive, qu'est-ce que vous croyez !

Me retrouvant une nouvelle fois seule, je fis le tour de ma cellule et me rappelais alors qu'il n'y avait rien dedans pour dormir, même pas une couverture. Les enf***, ça s'était vache. Nouveau bâillement. _Beurk _mais c'est quoi, cette odeur de rat crevé ? Je mis mes mains en coupe sous ma bouche et mon nez et souffla dedans. Merde c'était moi qui puais de la bouche comme un chacal en décomposition ? Quelle horreur !_ Argh_, si seulement j'avais mon sac de survie avec moi. J'avais toujours une brosse à dent de rechange et du dentifrice dedans. Et voilà, maintenant je ne vais plus avoir autre chose en tête que la furieuse envie de me rafraichir la bouche ! Ah c'est beau la vie en Terre du Milieu, un vrai paradis. Sur cette note tout à fait positive, je m'assis par terre en ramenant mes genoux sous mon menton.

Mais quelle poisse, sérieux ! J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour échanger ma place présentement avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'attendis, avec la ferveur d'une fan attendant l'idole de sa vie, que le sommeil vienne me ravir.

A Suivre—ou pas

* * *

_Décidément Cerise n'en rate pas une. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me le dire en laissant une review dans le rectangle blanc un peu plus bas ! Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre suivant._


	4. La Femme qui Venait d'Ailleurs

**Une Quête Ratée**

**Note de l'auteur **

Les aventures de Cerise en terre inconnue avancent bien, j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres de prévus. Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup écrire cette histoire, ça me détend et j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant que le début qui a commencé très fort.

* * *

Comme j'en ai pris l'habitude, il est temps que je réponde aux reviews laissées par les lecteurs sans compte

**Bee :** Difficile pour un roi tel que Thranduil d'être vu comme quelqu'un de sympathique. Néanmoins, j'espère que j'arriverai à vous le faire apprécier un tout petit peu. Merci pour ta review !

**Kalas1209 :** Oui non, pas de Legoromance même si notre Cerise n'aurait pas craché dessus. Cependant, elle est assez mal tombée et puis oui, il lui arrivera encore tout un tas de choses incroyables car … Cerise n'est pas qui veut ^^. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite restera à la hauteur du début.

**Karine Darnessy :** Eh ! Eh ! Tu vas être encore plus surprise vu que je poste vendredi au lieu de samedi ou dimanche mais n'étant pas disponible du tout ce weekend… Est-ce que les livres vont servir ? Pour le moment à priori, elle va passer pour… ah mais je ne vais pas tout te raconter car c'est ce que tu vas lire dans ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Merci pour ta review !

**Megane :** Thranduil en soumis, c'était tellement tentant. Oui Cerise n'en rate pas une ^^. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Merci pour ta review.

**LouOak :** Oui Dobby est mort mais mort en elfe libre ! Moi aussi j'ai pleuré quand il a été tué. Snif. J'aime beaucoup Ilmarë, c'est un personnage qui aura une certaine importance au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Cerise a beaucoup de chance de pouvoir compter sur elle. Et voui, le Lembas m'a toujours semblé assez ragoutant. Faut vraiment crever la dalle pour vouloir en manger… En écrivant cette partie, je me suis aussi dit que ça devait grave donner la soif. Mais j'ai pas mis de note à ce sujet mais oui, ça donne soif en plus ^^. Sincèrement, je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette histoire ! C'était pas gagné pour des anti-Thranduil mais j'avais envie de relever le défi ! Si j'arrive par la suite à vous le faire apprécier… Oh mon Gieu ! Merci pour ta review, je ne le répéterai jamais assez mais je les aime !

Je tenais aussi à remercier une nouvelle fois :** Toutouille**, **Manelor**, **Precioustomomi**, **Nimiria**, **Ilfasidrel 57**, **Gaga-Ella**, **Nanawenn**, **Kilarii**, **Grain de Sel** et **La plume d'Elena** — Vos reviews me font vraiment très plaisir !

Un autre remerciement s'impose pour les gens qui prennent la peine de mettre cette histoire en « Follow » mais aussi en favoris ! Merci à vous !

* * *

Avant de vous laissez lire ce nouveau chapitre, sachez que vous pouvez me retrouver sur facebook, avec _Precioustomomi_ nous avons créé **une page dédiée à nos fics sur la Terre du Milieu.** Vous retrouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Disclaimer, pairing et rating :** voir le premier chapitre.

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** un grand merci à ma **Lilou Black** d'amour qui me soutient depuis le début !

* * *

_Il est temps de retrouver Cerise au royaume des fous... heu de Thranduil !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 4

**La Femme qui Venait d'Ailleurs**

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer brutalement, ce qui me réveilla en sursaut. Je me rendis compte que j'étais affalée à même le sol. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir qui avait osé me réveiller de la sorte quand je croisais le regard du capitaine de la garde, Finlenn je crois.

— Levez-vous, l'humaine, vous vous êtes assez reposée comme ça, le Seigneur vous réclame immédiatement.

C'était une mauvaise blague ? J'étais encore trop dans le coltard pour protester ou jeter une remarque sarcastique et pourtant, Dieu sait que ça me démangeait. Non mais franchement, comme si passer autant de temps dans un cachot pouvait être reposant… Il m'avait bien regardée ? Je n'avais qu'une envie présentement, c'était de …

— Excusez-moi mais est-ce qu'avant je peux aller au petit-coin ? demandais-je le plus aimablement possible.

Je crois que j'avais décidé de retenir la leçon d'hier et d'écouter par la même occasion les sages conseils d'Ilmarë. Finlenn me regarda sans comprendre. _Pffff_, il ne connaissait pas les métaphores et autre figures de style par ici ?! C'était bien ma veine.

— J'aimerai soulager ma vessie, dis-je un peu plus précipitamment, parce que ça commençait à urger.

— Je vois, dit-il, ennuyé.

Il me prit par le bras pour me relever sans douceur. Argh ! Que ça faisait mal ! J'avais des courbatures partout. Finlenn m'emmena au même endroit que la veille et, encore une fois je décidais que la chaise percée n'était pas pour moi je partis donc arroser les fleurs. Pendant que je remontais mon sous-vêtement, je me pris à penser à toutes ses fanfics que j'avais lues et dans lesquelles jamais les besoins primaires des êtres humains n'étaient jamais évoqués ou si peu. Non sans déconner, c'est sur que c'était bien moins glamour… Je voyais bien l'héroïne au moment fatidique ou le blond Legolas lui faisait part de son amour immortel, lui demander de but en blanc : « _chéri où sont les toilettes ici ? J'ai envie de faire la grosse commission et c'est très urgent. _».

C'est vrai ça… nous autres humains avons ce genre de besoins… Une idée idiote vint alors parasiter mon cerveau. Et si les elfes n'étaient pas comme nous à ce niveau ? Je secouais la tête. N'importe quoi, Cerise, et pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas non plus qu'ils fassent pipi du parfum Chanel et qu'ils chient des fleurs pendant que tu es ?! Non mais vraiment, parfois, j'avais de ces idées. Tandis que nous arrivions à la porte, Finlenn frappa à cette dernière, sans doute impatient de terminer son ennuyeuse mission, c'est à dire m'emmener auprès de son Seigneur et Maitre. Bordel, j'allais revoir Thranduil et… étrangement j'en étais impatiente et… ennuyée. Non que j'eus vraiment envie de le revoir après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il voulait que je joue à la bonne à tout faire pour lui. J'étais certaine qu'il avait déjà assez de serviteurs pour ne pas s'encombrer d'une fille, en l'occurrence moi, qui n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie.

Le trajet jusqu'aux appartements de sa_ si_ _sérénissime_ majesté s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus total. Finlenn refusait de m'adresser la parole plus que nécessaire et j'étais toujours dans le vague. Presque deux jours sans caféine, je ne tiendrais jamais le coup ! Il me fallait ma dose de café, là maintenant tout de suite. Je décidais toutefois de museler mes envies folles furieuses pour me recentrer sur la façon dont j'allais me comporter avec le roi Thranduil.

Une fois que nous pénétrâmes dans ce qui était le bureau du roi, Finlenn m'abandonna à mon triste sort d'une simple courbette. Thranduil, quant à lui, me tournait — comme à son habitude depuis que je le connaissais — le dos. Aujourd'hui, il avait revêtu un manteau d'intérieur— à ce que je devinais — rouge sombre qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Il n'avait pas de couronne sur la tête. Je compris qu'il ne devait pas être encore apprêté de façon « officielle » , enfin je le devinais parce que après tout, je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose non plus. Mais une chose me choqua : la longueur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient bien plus long que dans le film, ils tombaient en une cascade blondes argentées jusqu'au niveau des fesses. Je connais des filles qui auraient tué pour avoir une chevelure pareille.

Ayant retenu la leçon d'hier, j'attendis que le monsieur décide de se retourner pour m'adresser la parole. Il mit un temps fou à le faire et je faillis perdre patience, à tel point que je dus faire des efforts pour me rappeler que j'étais loin d'être dans mon élément.

Quand il fut devant moi, je m'aperçus alors que se trouvait derrière lui mon… sac !

— Avant de vous poser d'autres questions Mademoiselle, j'aimerais que vous répondiez avec franchise : Cerise est-il votre véritable prénom ?

Heu… pas ici non plus. A chaque fois que je donnais mon prénom on pensait à coup sûr que je me fichais de la gueule des gens.

— Malheureusement oui, je m'appelle bien Cerise.

Il eut un hochement de tête avant de prendre mon sac et de le poser sur une table qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Il me fit signe d'approcher.

Je dus me museler la bouche pour ne pas hurler. De quel droit avait-il osé toucher à mes affaires ?! Avisant derrière lui, je vis qu'il avait sorti diverses affaires et je crus que mon cœur allait défaillir… je vis avec certitude « _Petit Grey _» posé sur une sorte de desserte un peu plus en retrait. Cette fois c'est bon, je crois que je vais vraiment mourir.

J'eus la certitude que de la vapeur devait sortir de mes oreilles tellement mon visage me chauffait. Thranduil quant à lui, m'observait comme si une deuxième tête était en train de me sortir du cou.

— Très bien, reprit-il, inconscient des sentiments qui m'habitaient. Il sortit alors mon Smartphone du sac ainsi que ma tablette puis mon Ipod, mes livres, et tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dedans encore. Il prit dans ses mains le Smartphone et le regarda sous tous les angles. Je pouvais lire toute la curiosité que représentait cet objet à ses yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? me questionna-t-il réellement intrigué.

— C'est mon Smartphone, répondis-je d'une petite voix tremblante.

— Votre quoi ?

Il commença à la secouer dans tous les sens.

— Attendez, dis-je en m'approchant doucement et en tendant la main pour le récupérer. — Puis-je ? demandais-je, le cœur battant. Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas cassé ! Il y avait toute ma vie dans ce bout de ferraille et de disque dur.

Il me fit un signe de tête positif alors je m'empressais de le récupérer et passais derrière la table pour me mettre à ses côtés et lui montrer comment ça marchait. Je l'avais rechargé avant de partir du boulot donc la batterie était encore pleine. Je me dépêchais de l'allumer et j'eu envie de rire devant l'expression médusé du roi qui regardait mon précieux comme s'il s'était agi de la plus grande des magies. Une fois que l'écran d'affichage fut allumé, je vis que je n'avais pas de réseau. Non sans déconner, ils n'ont pas encore la _4G_ en Terre du Milieu ?

— Et cette chose sert à quoi exactement ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton circonspect.

Je me tournai vers lui et ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir. Il était vraiment très proche de moi et c'est alors que je sentis comme une sorte de parfum émanant de son cou. Il sentait un peu comme le chèvrefeuille avec une pointe un peu plus acidulée. Je le humais discrètement. C'est qu'il sentait bon, le bougre. C'était bien ma veine, tiens.

— Cette chose, c'est un téléphone et ça sert à appeler les gens quand on veut leur parler sans pouvoir être à côté d'eux, lui dis-je, ma voix tremblant toujours autant mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Montrez-moi, ordonna-t-il plus curieux que jamais.

— C'est que j'aurais bien aimé, mais vous ne _captez_ pas en Terre du Milieu.

— Nous ne _captons_ pas ? répéta-t-il, intrigué.

J'avais envie de soupirer. Comment expliquer à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien à la technologie ce qu'était… la technologie, justement ? _Au secours !_

— Non, vous ne captez pas parce que vous n'avez pas de réseaux. Ce sont des machines reliées à des antennes qui servent à transmettre les ondes envoyées par les portables.

Je voyais qu'il semblait perdu et cela dit, moi aussi donc je préférais clore le sujet tout de suite.

— Impossible d'appeler ici en fait. Ce téléphone ne servira pas à grand-chose de plus.

Loin d'être satisfait Thranduil me désigna alors ma tablette.

— Et ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Une tablette tactile, déclarais-je fière de moi, c'est mon nouveau bébé rien qu'à moi soupirais-je en caressant amoureusement les rebords de ma _Galaxy Tab 3_.

Thranduil semblait encore plus intrigué par ma réaction que par ledit objet.

— Votre bébé ?

Il lui lança un coup d'œil étonné.

— Oui, dis-je. J'allumais alors la tablette et une fois que mon fond d'écran fut visible, j'émis un petit ricanement proche de l'hystérie. Dessus, on pouvait voir _Tom Hiddleston _en _Loki _plus beau que jamais. J'avais eu ma période_ Thor_ et _The Avengers_, il y a quelques mois et _Loki_ me faisait toujours de l'effet… même perdue en pleine Terre du Milieu avec un Thranduil à mon côté, plus dépassé que jamais. D'un coup de doigt, j'ouvris une application au hasard. Il s'agissait du dernier jeu à la mode : _Candy Crush Saga_… Malheureusement n'ayant pas de réseaux, je pouvais toujours me brosser pour pouvoir y jouer via mon profil _Facebook_. Déçue, je la fermais dans un soupir contrit.

— Désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous faire la moindre démonstration ici car vous n'avez pas internet.

Je vis Thranduil se redresser et croiser ses mains derrière son dos.

— Internet ?

Ah non, je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge s'il fallait en plus que je lui définisse ce qu'était le net.

— C'est un peu le même principe que pour le téléphone.

— En somme, vos objets n'ont aucune utilité.

Je faillis lui rétorquer que non mais il fallait avouer qu'en Terre du Milieu, ça ne valait pas un clou.

— Oui, voilà c'est ça, ici ça ne vaut rien.

— Un peu comme vous, finalement, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Je faillis lui dire le fond de ma pensée mais il me coupa la chique en me présentant devant les yeux…

— Mais ce sont mes tampons ?! m'exclamais-je, outrée. De quel droit avez-vous…

— A quoi est-ce que ça sert exactement ? me demanda-t-il intrigué et faisant fi de mes sentiments.

— Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir, dis-je.

— Dites-le moi quand même.

Furieuse et sentant la honte m'envahir, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. Après tout s'il voulait savoir, c'était lui qui demandait, n'est-ce pas.

— Les Tampons sont des protections hygiéniques quand on a nos règles.

— Vos quoi ?

Oh pitié non, ne me dites pas que je vais devoir aussi faire un cours sur l'anatomie et la reproduction humaine. Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter d'en arriver là ?!

Très bien il l'aura voulu.

— Tous les _vingt huit jours_ du mois, en moyenne, nous les femmes, quand nous n'attendons pas de bébé, nous saignons. Pour éviter de répandre du sang partout autour de nous et parce que, avouons-le, c'est un peu crade, nous avons le choix entre des serviettes hygiéniques ou des TAMPONS. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, le tampon se met dans le VAGIN, vous savez l'intimité féminine et là il se gorge du sang de nos menstruations et on le change au minimum tous les quatre heures.

J'avais débité tout ça d'un seul trait et je faillis sourire quand je vis l'expression mono-faciale de Thranduil qui mettait un petit moment à assimiler tout ce que je venais de lui dire.

— Ainsi donc les femelles humaines ont leur lune tous les mois ? Chez les elfes cela n'arrive en général qu'une fois par an.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui devait tirer une de ses têtes parce que le Thranduil me lança un sourire de compassion.

— Une fois par an ? Vous êtes sérieux ?!

— Oui, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous reproduire comme des lapins pour assurer notre lignage car comme vous le savez, les elfes sont immortels. Cela dit, nous ne devrions pas avoir ce genre de conversation, c'est parfaitement indécent, me réprimanda-t-il.

Ce mec mériterait des baffes. Non mais qui avait tenu à savoir à quoi pouvait servir mes tampons ? Cette conversation relevait franchement du n'importe quoi.

Je le vis alors délaisser mes affaires un peu personnelles pour regarder les couvertures de mes deux livres. Il semblait méditer quelque chose puis il les prit pour les ranger dans le sac. Je poussais alors un soupir de soulagement. La torture allait donc s'arrêter là ?

— Vous pouvez disposer Cerise, me dit-il en me tendant mon énorme sac. Allez dans votre chambre. Ilmarë vous apportera votre déjeuner.

— Merci, lui dis-je mais… j'hésitais à lui poser la question mais après tout, je n'en étais plus à ça près. Avez-vous du café en Terre du Milieu ?

Il me dévisagea un instant.

— Du _café_ ?

— A voir votre tête, je dois en déduire que non et avant que vous me le demandiez, le café est une boisson noire, amère que je prends tous les matins pour bien me réveiller.

— Je vois, répliqua-t-il. Non, nous n'avons pas de…_ café_, déclara-t-il en insistant bien sur le mot.

Puis il se détourna carrément de moi, me signifiant ainsi que notre entretien était terminé. Alors que je refermais la porte je l'entendis clairement me dire :

— Vous n'êtes pas de la Terre du Milieu Cerise.

Non sans déconner, tu crois ? Secouant la tête, je partis en direction de la chambre que _sa sérénissime_ Seigneurie avait eu la _générosité absolue_ de me prêter.

oO0Oo

**Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Je l'entendis refermer la porte doucement sur mes dernières paroles. C'était un constat, cette humaine ne venait absolument pas de notre monde. Sa façon de parler, de regarder les gens avec affront, d'être aussi ignorante de tout...

Hier, elle avait été d'une telle insolence à notre égard que j'avais du me résoudre à l'enfermer pour son propre bien. Tamril avait eu des raisons tout à fait valables d'être aussi furieux contre elle. Par contre, Ilmarë l'avait tout de suite prise sous son aile. Bien que j'eus ordonné à ce qu'elle ne mange rien hier soir pour pouvoir méditer sur sa façon d'agir, Ilmarë avait outrepassé mes ordres pour lui ramener du Lembas. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal, l'humaine avait besoin de repos et il était assez difficile pour les humains de dormir le ventre vide, avais-je appris bien des années plus tôt.

Après avoir fait le bilan de la journée avec Finlenn, mes pas m'avaient emmené dans les souterrains où se trouvaient les cellules hautes. Mue par la curiosité, je m'étais approché de l'endroit où était enfermée l'humaine. Elle dormait à poings fermés par terre comme si le manque de confort ne la dérangeait absolument pas. C'était fascinant. Endormie, ses traits étaient bien plus relâchés et lui conféraient une beauté presque enfantine. Me trouvant ridicule à observer cette petite en train de dormir comme s'il s'était agit d'un animal de compagnie, j'étais remonté pour me diriger vers la chambre que je lui avais octroyée. Elle disait venir d'ailleurs et avait avec elle une énorme sacoche. J'avais envie de savoir ce qu'elle contenait, peut-être alors en apprendrais-je un peu plus sur elle. Une fois que j'avais récupéré le sac fait d'une drôle de matière, j'étais reparti avec dans mes appartements pour découvrir à qui j'avais affaire.

Mal m'en prit car hélas, l'intérieur de sa besace ne m'apporta que plus de confusion. Par tous les Valar, qui était-elle et de quelle étrange contrée venait-elle ? Intrigué, je l'avais vidé sur ma couche et j'avais vite déchanté par tout ce qu'il contenait. Cependant je m'étais permis de feuilleter un de ses livres écrit en langue commune et je l'avais relâché aussi vite que s'il m'avait brulé les mains. C'était impensable qu'une jeune personne puisse avoir ce genre de lecture aussi dépravée et perverse. En des milliers d'années d'existence, je savais fort bien que l'humanité ne s'était pas reproduite par magie, les elfes ont aussi une sexualité mais voir étalé ce ramassis de cochonneries sur du parchemin aussi finement travaillé me stupéfia totalement. Les choses de l'amour étaient un art pratiqué avec le respect de son partenaire. Le elfes, en général, ne le faisait qu'avec l'être aimé. Pour ma part, ma défunte épouse — bien que sa présence me manque plus que tout au monde et que son absence ait laissé un vide incommensurable en mon cœur— n'était pas la seule partenaire que j'ai eu. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit l'unique malheureusement, le destin et les Valar en avaient décidés autrement en me l'enlevant de cette terre.

J'avais alors regardé le reste de ses choses qui parsemaient mon lit et, comprenant que je n'en saurais pas plus, j'avais décidé de la convoquer ici pour qu'elle puisse m'expliquer elle-même à quoi tout cela pouvait bien lui servir.

Et maintenant ? Cette Cerise venait de quitter ma chambre me laissant encore plus de questions que je n'avais obtenus de réponse. Dire à quel point je me sentais frustré était un euphémisme. J'avais demandé à Ilmarë de lui expliquer cette fois ce que j'attendais d'elle exactement. Cerise deviendrait une de mes servantes personnelles. Je n'avais pas particulièrement besoin d'elle mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne puisse totalement s'intégrer au reste de notre maisonnée. Avisant la carafe de vin sur la desserte je me rapprochai pour prendre un verre quand un drôle d'objet capta toute mon attention. Je l'avais complètement oublié et le voir là me narguant me fit chauffer les oreilles d'une honte mêlée à autre chose. Ca avait la forme d'un attribut viril masculin et ça avait été dans le sac de l'humaine. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui servir ? Puis une image germa dans ma tête que je m'empressais de bannir. Si cela était dans le but d'un plaisir solitaire, je n'en compris pas la démarche. N'y avait-il pas d'homme dans son monde ? Puis je me rappelais ce livre au contenu aussi licencieux que scandaleux et partis du principe que sans doute, les hommes avaient-ils du disparaître de son royaume et que… mais tout de même, cela me perturbais beaucoup.

Chassant toutes ces inepties de ma tête, je décidais de me focaliser sur la missive que je venais de recevoir. Elle provenait de Legolas, mon unique enfant. Lui et son ami le nain — j'avais encore du mal à accepter que mon fils ait pour compagnon un de ces êtres primitifs et barbare — se rendaient en Ithilien pour féliciter le roi du Gondor et son épouse qui attendaient leur premier enfant. Je me souvins alors du temps ou Elenna et moi-même fomentions l'idée de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Legolas. L'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée et elle était … morte. Depuis j'avais reporté toute mon affection sur mon fils qui me rendait si fier. Seule ombre au tableau, son célibat qui parfois me désespérait au delà des mots. Bien-sûr, une partie de moi avait toujours peur qu'avec son amour des hommes, il ne finisse par donner son cœur immortel à une humaine mais le voir seul et si désespéré — car il fallait bien être désespéré pour s'enticher de la compagnie d'un nain — me rendait immensément triste.

Décidé à chasser la morosité qui commençait lentement à étreindre mon cœur, je sortis de mes appartements et pris la direction de la salle du trône quand je fus interpellé par Tintallë. Celle-ci semblait fort préoccupée.

Elle me fit une révérence guindée avant d'attendre que je ne lui adresse la parole.

— Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre présence en ces lieux en ce beau matin ? lui demandais-je poliment d'une voix mesurée.

— Des murmures nous ont appris la présence d'une étrangère parmi nous, me répondit-elle en me fixant plus longtemps que la bienséance ne l'exigeait.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté tout en l'avisant lentement.

Tintallë avait l'allure d'une elfe douce et aimante mais je savais que c'était aussi une femme qui aimait le pouvoir et le confort. Elle savait comment obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et pouvait être aussi mordante qu'un serpent. Cependant, j'avais reconnu il y a bien longtemps qu'elle pouvait se montrer fort indispensable en certains lieux et circonstances.

— Effectivement, lui répondis-je. Notre royaume compte un invité qui pourra, si nécessaire, devenir un membre à part entière de notre palais si j'en ressens le désir.

Je la vis froncer les sourcils. Elle savait que je n'accepterais pas d'ingérence de sa part. J'attendis donc qu'elle prenne congé de nous.

— Je vois, dit-elle, merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, votre Majesté.

Doucement, je la vis s'incliner puis se relever tout en me fixant de manière lascive. Je la regardais partir avant d'aller m'asseoir. D'autres choses plus urgentes m'attendaient aujourd'hui. J'espérais que ma dernière missive soit arrivée sans heurt au royaume de la Lórien. Les araignées restaient notre souci premier ici à Mirkwood et j'espérais vraiment me débarrasser de ces immondes bêtes avant que je ne décide à partir pour Valinor.

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

La vie au royaume de Mirkwood était aussi monotone et ennuyeuse que lorsque je me retrouvais en réunion de travail. Les gens semblaient vivre au ralenti. Franchement, j'avais plutôt l'impression de m'être retrouvée dans un hospice pour vieux où les vieux avaient tous l'air jeune. C'est déstabilisant et quelque peu flippant. Vivre dans un monde sans café, sans technologie et où seul l'ennui semblait être la joie de tout un chacun. Pitié, Seigneur, toi là haut, qui te fiche de moi comme d'une guigne, je veux rentrer. La Terre du Milieu, ça va faire quoi, presque deux semaines que j'y suis — oui déjà deux semaines ! — et je trouve ça chiant ! Ca craint du boudin, tout ça.

Oh, bien-sûr j'étais devenue la servante personnelle de _Sa Sérénissime_ Seigneurie Thranduil et c'était le travail le plus tranquille qui m'ait été donné d'avoir. J'avais craint au départ qu'il n'en profite pour me chercher des poux ou bien pour me faire tourner en bourrique, mais même pas. C'était comme si j'avais intégré le paysage et qu'il avait oublié qui j'étais et d'où je venais. Ilmarë me secondait dans mes taches mais je la soupçonnais surtout de m'avoir à l'œil. Cela dit, servir du vin ou apporter les repas du roi n'était pas non plus le boulot le plus compliqué de la planète. La plupart du temps, j'étais libre et j'avais pu finir avec délectation mes deux romans. Le second, « _La Soumise _» m'avait échauffé les sangs comme jamais et bon… fallait aussi dire que les elfes étaient tous plus ou moins pas mal, par ici.

Je m'étais un peu rapprochée de Tamril. Incroyable vu la façon dont nos rapports avaient commencé, mais on s'entendait bien, lui et moi. Il m'emmenait me promener aux abords du palais quand il n'y avait pas trop de danger et c'était alors l'occasion de raconter nos vies. La mienne, quoique plus courte que la sienne— j'avais appris que Tamril allait sur ses _trois-mille-cent-cinquante ans_— lui était inédite et carrément fantastique. Oui on s'entendait vraiment bien et parfois je le soupçonnais de nourrir envers moi autre chose que de la simple curiosité, mais je me trompais sans doute. Quoique, avoir une aventure avec un elfe sympathique ne m'aurait pas déplu.

Tandis que je revenais en direction du palais après qu'il soit parti avec l'un des gardes, je vis Ilmarë qui courrait vers moi.

— Cerise, dépêche-toi de rentrer ! m'avertit-elle la mine préoccupée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demandais-je pas rassurée du tout.

— Ce sont les araignées, apparemment une nouvelle colonie s'est installée non loin du palais et le Seigneur Thranduil a décidé de fermer les portes jusqu'à nouvel ordre tant qu'elles n'auraient pas été toutes détruites.

Chouette, de l'action, pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Non mais sans déconner, quoi… Il y a des fangirls qui courent l'aventure au galop en compagnie d'une communauté à croquer et moi, je me retrouve à devoir m'enfermer dans un palais à cause de stupides araignées géantes. Et pas l'ombre d'un Legolas en vue. C'était déprimant tout ça.

Ilmarë et moi-même nous dépêchâmes de rentrer avant que les gardes ne ferment les portes. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher et c'était très déstabilisant de vivre un peu comme les poules. Je me pris à comparer le royaume de Mirkwood à une basse-cour, ce qui me fit rire presque à gorge déployée. Oui j'étais comme ça, moi, je savais me faire rire toute seule.

Sur le chemin, je croisai une elfe à la beauté renversante, grande aussi brune que j'étais blonde, et elle ne semblait pas très contente. Je haussai un sourcil, surprise, car je me rendis compte qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi.

— Toi l'humaine, me jeta-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant moi et en mettant les poings sur ses hanches à peine dessinées sous sa robe fluide. Le roi Thranduil te réclame dans ses appartements pour le diner.

Très bien, je vois… Tintallë, car c'était son prénom, était celle qui était chargé de s'occuper des repas de leur roi. Un immense honneur que beaucoup d'elfes sylvains aurait rêvé d'obtenir. Personnellement, devoir servir Thranduil à table… bof, quoi… c'était pas le but ultime de ma vie, mais alors pas du tout, j'aspirais à des desseins un peu plus haut de gamme… comme retourner chez moi par exemple, gagner au loto, devenir riche , épouser _Tom Hiddleston _ou_ Richard Armitage,_ par exemple ! Mais non, ce soir, je devais servir le repas d'un elfe blond aussi froid et piquant que la glace de mon congélateur. Quelle chance. Je me demandai vaguement si quelques elfes étaient aussi promus à admirer le Saint roi déféquer le matin avant de faire ses ablutions. Rien que d'y penser, beurk quoi !

— Merci Tintallë. Dois-je m'y rendre maintenant où puis-je faire un brin de toilette avant ?

Elle me toisa de la tête aux pieds, un sourire malveillant sur le visage. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui avais fait mais je savais une chose, c'est qu'elle ne m'aimait pas.

— Tu pourras t'en passer, me répondit-elle durement, que tu le fasses ou pas, on ne verra pas trop la différence de toute façon.

— Super, merci pour ta franchise, lui lançais-je avant de la planter là.

Ne l'écoutant pas, je décidais tout de même de passer par ma chambre pour me rafraichir un peu et me changer. Comme je n'étais pas réquisitionnée pour apporter le repas, ça me laissait un peu de marge. J'étais en train de retirer ma robe quand on frappa à la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que je me retrouvais face à Tamril qui devint écarlate, le pauvre. J'aurais ri si moi-même je n'avais pas été gênée par cette situation.

— Je… je m'excuse, me lança-t-il avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Embarrassée, je pris une autre robe, que j'enfilais rapidement avant de donner un bon coup de brosse à mes cheveux. Quand je sortie, je vis que Tamril m'attendait non loin.

— Qu'y a-t-il Tamril ? lui demandais-je tentant d'oublier l'incident.

Il me fixa de manière très intense et je pouvais voir que ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte qui virait presque au rouge.

— J'étais simplement venu vous dire que j'avais apprécié nos promenades et qu'elles allaient me manquer mais… que si vous le vouliez, nous pourrions nous retrouver pour bavarder sur l'esplanade centrale en soirée après les repas.

— Bien-sûr, répondis-je en souriant. De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à lire le soir et, mis à part me coucher tôt, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose.

— Je vous accompagne jusqu'aux cuisines ? me proposa-t-il gentiment et pleins d'espoir.

— Ca ne va pas être possible, rétorquais-je, la mine sombre. Le roi Thranduil me veut à ses côtés pour lui servir le repas et je dois y aller maintenant.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Tamril, d'habitude c'est à Tintallë que revient cet honneur.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, dis-je en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste. Sans doute me convoque-t-il pour me faire de nouvelles remontrances.

— Lui avez-vous été désagréable ces derniers jours ? me questionna-t-il.

— Non, pas que je sache, vu que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un moment.

— S'il vous plait Cerise, me dit Tamril en me prenant les mains dans les siennes. Soyez sage et ne dites rien de plus que ce qu'il ne veut entendre.

Je rêve ou il est en train de me faire la leçon ?

— J'essaierais, lui rétorquai-je en soupirant, mais ce n'est pas dit que j'y arrive !

— Cerise ! me tança-t-il.

— Oui, oui, j'ai compris, mon commandant !

Et je lui faussais compagnie avant qu'il n'ajoute encore quoique ce soit, du style fait attention quand tu traverses, Cerise, surtout ne réponds pas quand un étranger te parle, Cerise… Bref, cet elfe avait la fâcheuse manie de se prendre pour ma mère.

Quand je fus devant la porte royale avec un grand R, je me repris à deux fois avant de frapper. J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'entendre clairement un « _vous pouvez entrer_ ».

Tandis que je pénétrais dans la pièce, je fus un peu surprise de croiser Tintallë qui en sortait. Elle semblait de très bonne humeur — en tout cas plus que lorsque je l'avais vu en fin d'après-midi— et elle me fit même un vrai sourire. Waouh, il allait pleuvoir des grenouilles congelées sur la Terre du Milieu demain matin !

— Cerise, venez ici, me somma le roi Thranduil.

La table était dressée mais l'elfe royal se tenait près d'une des fenêtres qui donnait dans son jardin personnel. Il semblait mécontent. Si j'en étais la responsable, je ne voyais pas en quoi j'avais pu le mettre en colère. Toutefois, je fis ce qu'il me demandait et j'attendis.

L'attente fut longue et extrêmement mortelle. Il me jaugeait froidement, sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fine ligne de mépris. Je dus attendre qu'il se décide enfin à dire quelque chose car bien sur leur foutu protocole à la noix exigeait que ce soit le roi qui débuta une conversion, l'inverse était un affront qui pouvait être sanctionné par la peine de mort. Rien que ça. Qu'est-ce que je détestais cette époque. Il n'empêche la tout de suite, il me fichait un peu les boules.

— Je vous offre mon hospitalité Cerise, je vous ouvre les portes de mon palais et vous osez y mettre la discorde, commença-t-il d'une voix tendue.

— Pardon ? protestais-je incrédule.

— Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de parler il me semble, continua-t-il.

Ses yeux, telles deux billes de glaces me transpercèrent de la tête aux pieds. Bon j'allais compter jusqu'à trois avant de fuir quand il se pencha vers moi.

— De quel droit avez-vous osé séduire le bras droit du capitaine de notre garde ? grogna-t-il furieux.

Plait-il ? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il me parlait ? Moi séduire qui ? Ah, j'étais vraiment tombée chez les fous ! Ah, elle est belle ma quête hein ?! Foutue quête ratée oui, où l'on m'accuse de séduction. Toutefois, cette accusation me mettait aussi du baume au cœur. Parce que… jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'avais jamais séduit personne de ma vie !

A Suivre—ou pas

* * *

Si vous aussi vous aimez Cerise tapez 1 — Si vous plaignez Thranduil et vous voulez le consoler tapez 2 — Dans tous les cas n'oubliez pas de me dire par REVIEWS ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre haut en couleur ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures hautement sucrées et colorées !_


	5. Une Nuit en Enfer

**Une Quête Ratée**

**Note de l'auteur**

Même en pleins déménagement et SDF, je continue à poster mes chapitres ! Il faut dire que ma vie est bien moins délirante que celle de Cerise mais bon.

Comme pour « **La Malédiction d'Erebor** », je n'ai pas eu le temps pour faire des réponses personnelles à vos reviews ! Un grand MEA CULPA mais promis, vous aurez des retours pour ce chapitre ci.

Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'ai pas avancé des masses cette semaine quoique hier, j'ai enfin commencé le chapitre 9. J'avoue que je suis assez contente de la tournure que prend cette histoire. J'aime beaucoup écrire sur les aventures de Cerise à Mirkwood, ça me change de mon quotidien et plus j'avance et plus j'apprécie Thranduil. Voir qu'en plus cette histoire, partie d'un délire entre copines « zinzins », plait, c'est… Waouuuh merci !

* * *

Je suis vraiment contente de tous vos retours et je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour vos gentils messages : **Toutouille**, **Precioustomomi**, **Manelor**, **Nimiria** (_faut que je lise ta nouvelle fic avec Bofur — déjà 8 chapitres, tu carbures dis-moi ^^ !_), **Grain de Sel**, **LouOak**, **Nanawenn**, **Mailysvf**, **Helliarys**, **Kilarii**, **Kiitsu-chan**, **lillalil** (_if I find __someone__ with a __good __English, I __ask __to translate __this story.__Promise ! __My English is __too __broken._), **Kalas1209**, **Megane**, **Karine Darnessy**, **Belthyiel**, **Bee **et **Gaga-Ella**.

Pareil pour toutes celles qui mettent cette histoire en "Follow" ou "favoris" : MERCI !

* * *

**Disclaimer, pairing et rating :** voir le premier chapitre

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** Un immense merci à ma **Lilou Black** qui partage mes folies, mes fantasmes les plus fous et les plus torrides sur un certain elfe aussi froid que mon congélateur.

* * *

_Vous l'attendiez avec impatience… ou pas, voici la suite des aventures de Cerise en terrain obscur… très obscur que même que ça s'appelle Mirkwood._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 5

**Une Nuit en Enfer**

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

Ce fut plus fort que tout mais je me mis à rire, mais rire… Sans doute le Seigneur Thranduil venait-il là de me faire la blague la plus hilarante qui soit, et ce à mes propres dépend. Il n'empêche que ça me faisait marrer comme une baleine qui aurait échoué sur un récif. En clair, je riais jaune, quelque part entre le bouton d'or et le canari. Vraiment.

— Il suffit ! tonna le Seigneur de Mirkwood en donnant un violent coup de poing sur la table, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tinter assiettes et verres en cristal. — Je vous interdis de vous moquer de la sorte, continua-t-il, outré par mon attitude peu conventionnelle.

Je dus prendre sur moi pour me retenir de rire à nouveau. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, dites donc. Je les essuyai d'un doigt tout en avisant le roi.

— Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir me moquer de vous, votre Majesté, mais je pense cependant que cette fois-ci, c'est vous qui vous moquez de moi.

— Comment osez-vous vous montrer aussi insolente ? Des faits nous ont été rapportés.

Je le fixai, stupéfaite.

— Des faits ? répétai-je comme si j'avais laissé tomber mon cerveau à mes pieds, parce que à vrai dire, je ne voyais pas de quoi il me parlait.

Thranduil croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et vint vers moi en quelques pas. Décidément il aimait bien se sentir proche des sujets de sa colère, celui-là.

— Je sais, commença-t-il que vous passez beaucoup de temps avec l'un de mes gardes, Tamril, cela ne peut continuer ainsi.

— Tamril ?! m'exclamais-je, aussi surprise que choquée. Mais… Mais il s'agit juste d'une connaissance amicale avec qui je passe un peu de temps et qui a eu l'extrême délicatesse de me mettre à l'aise avec votre royaume.

— Vous le voyez tous les jours. Des rumeurs sur vous deux commencent à circuler parmi mes sujets. Je ne peux le permettre.

— Mais pourquoi ?! On ne fait rien de mal, on se parle juste, m'écriais-je d'une voix rendue suraiguë autant par la stupéfaction que par l'incompréhension.

C'était pas possible, j'étais tombée dans un mauvais épisode de « _Gossip Girl_ » ou pire… peut-être que je participais à mon insu et pas du tout de mon plein gré à un mauvais remake de « _Secret Story_ » chez les elfes ? Non, parce que je ne voyais pas pourquoi le roi des elfes en question en avait autant après moi. Il avait sans doute d'autres chats à fouetter comme… dégommer des araignées dans sa forêt plutôt que de s'inquiéter des états d'âmes de ses sujets et serviteurs… C'était n'importe quoi. N'empêche, et _putain de bordel de merde_, ça me touchait vraiment, et pas en bien.

Allait-on me reprocher maintenant de vouloir m'adapter ?! C'était un comble.

— Je vous interdis de vous lier à quelconque de mes sujets ou des mes gardes ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre, Cerise ?

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, venait-il clairement de m'ordonner de ne plus parler à personne ? C'était parfaitement injuste. Ce roi était injuste et dire qu'il était le père de _mon_ Legolas. Quelle erreur !

— Comment voulez-vous que je m'adapte à votre royaume si vous ne me laissez parler à quiconque ?!

— Vous n'êtes qu'une humaine, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous adapter à quoique ce soit. Ni de séduire qui que ce soit, surtout pas des elfes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Thranduil ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre. Il se montrait absurde mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte actuellement.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, je me sentis vraiment, mais vraiment très mal. J'avais vraiment cru que tout ce qui m'était arrivé jusqu'alors était le fruit de mon imagination mais au bout de deux semaines, je m'étais faite à l'idée surréaliste que tout ceci était sans doute _et_ réellement « vrai ». La vérité avait été dure et extrêmement lourde à digérer. Je n'avais rien à quoi me rattacher et si Tamril n'avait pas été là, ainsi qu'Ilmarë, je pense que j'aurais commencé à sombrer dans la dépression. Entendre Thranduil vouloir me mettre en réclusion totale me mit une telle chape de plomb dans la poitrine que je crus me liquéfier d'angoisse et de chagrin devant lui. Je n'avais qu'une envie, courir loin de cet être arrogant et sans cœur, me rouler en boule dans un coin et pleurer tout mon saoul jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne me prendre.

— Vous êtes injuste, murmurai-je en baissant la tête. Je sentais les larmes poindre à l'orée de mes paupières et ça m'agaçait de craquer comme ça devant lui. Il ne méritait pas mes sentiments.

— Est-ce que vous avez compris ?! répondez-moi ! tonna-t-il — il semblait indifférent à mon angoisse montante —, avant de m'agripper férocement le poignet pour me tirer vers lui. Je me retrouvais presque dans ses bras et je pouvais sentir son odeur qui me plaisait tant. Étrangement, cela m'amena une nouvelle vague de douleur au cœur, aussi écrasante que si je venais d'apprendre la disparition de quelqu'un de ma famille… sauf que pour eux, c'était moi qui avait disparu et non l'inverse. C'était ça le problème, c'est que j'avais disparu, on m'avait arrachée à ma vie pour m'envoyer dans un monde dur et brutal, aussi démunie qu'un nouveau né et constamment surveillée par un roi aussi froid qu'insensible. Je me sentais si seule depuis qu'on m'avait ravie à mon assommante vie normale. _Ma si douce et si passionnante vie finalement._

— J'ai… j'ai compris, dis-je en haletant et en me dégageant brusquement de lui.

A travers les larmes, car cette fois-ci je pleurais tout à fait, je le vis visiblement surpris de me voir dans un tel état mais je n'en n'avais cure. Il fallait que ça sorte sinon je sentais que j'allais imploser pour de bon. A ma peine et ma douleur s'ajouta la rage du désespoir car présentement, c'était ce que j'étais désespérée.

— Je vous déteste ! hurlai-je. Je maudis le jour et la providence qui m'ont amenée jusqu'à vous ! Vous êtes ignoble et sans cœur ! Je veux retourner chez moi ! J'aimerais tellement que vous ne soyez que l'objet de mon imagination car au moins je saurais qu'en me réveillant, jamais je ne reverrais votre sale gueule de con ! Je vous hais ! Je vous hais ! Je vous méprise au-delà des mots, même !

Avisant le premier objet qui se trouvait devant moi, un vase en l'occurrence, je le lui balançais au visage avant de fuir cet endroit de malheur. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui, de ce palais aussi sombre qu'était le cœur de son souverain.

Je ne sus jamais combien de temps je courus, ni où je finis par atterrir mais je sus que j'avais probablement du quitter le palais en m'apercevant que j'étais parvenue dans la forêt. Trop exténuée pour me rendre compte du danger dans lequel je venais très certainement de me fourrer, je m'écroulai au pied d'un arbre tout en continuant à sangloter sur mon sort. Comme je l'avais espéré, le sommeil finit par me ravir et m'emporta dans un néant sans rêve ni couleur. C'était mieux ainsi. Beaucoup mieux.

oO0Oo

**Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Comment une si frêle petite humaine pouvait-elle ne pas craindre les représailles d'un roi ? Encore choqué des derniers évènements, j'observai la pièce puis le vase qui s'était écrasé non loin de moi. Cette Cerise m'avait vraiment surpris en osant me lancer cet objet à la figure, cependant mes réflexes étant ce qu'ils sont, j'avais pu aisément éviter l'attaque. Maintenant, des milliers de morceaux de verres s'éparpillaient par terre, à mes pieds. J'aurais du être en colère contre elle, très furieux même mais le seul sentiment que j'éprouvais à son égard était celui de… l'admiration.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne n'avait jamais osé me défier comme elle venait de le faire. Toute à sa rage et sa douleur, elle s'était déchaînée contre moi et j'avais été surpris par l'éclat étrange qui brillait alors dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait peur de rien : ni de mon courroux, ni de ce que je représentais. Malgré elle, cette petite m'amusait de plus en plus et me sortait de mon quotidien.

On frappa à la porte.

— Entrez, dis-je d'une voix forte et assurée.

Tamril et Finlenn arrivèrent, la mine préoccupée. Je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'ils aient entendus les éclats de voix et le fracas qu'avait causé la petite humaine. Cependant, je pris le temps d'observer les expressions de Tamril. Et si Cerise avait dit vrai ? Et si Tintallë avait exagéré ses propos ? Fronçant les sourcils, je me rapprochai de ma garde, faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur les éclats de verre qui jonchaient le sol.

— Que s'est-il passé, Mon Seigneur ? me questionna Finlenn, est-ce que l'humaine vous a manqué de respect ?

A ces mots, je vis clairement Tamril se retourner vers son supérieur, son visage prenant une expression des plus préoccupée.

— Manquer de respect, je ne dirais pas cela, commençais-je, ne quittant pas le bras droit de Finlenn des yeux. Elle a juste tenté de m'envoyer un vase au visage.

A ces mots Finlenn et Tamril sursautèrent en même temps. Il est vrai que, bien que très courageux de sa part, cet acte n'en restait pas moins des plus répréhensibles, surtout quand le Roi lui même était visé. Un fait impardonnable et non sans conséquence.

— Nous la retrouverons et nous vous la ramènerons pour que vous puissiez décider de son sort Mon Seigneur, lança Finlenn avec colère.

Acquiesçant de la tête, je me retournais vers Tamril. Il fallait que je sache.

— Tamril, commençais-je d'une voix douce, on m'a rapporté que vous aviez été séduit par l'humaine Cerise. Est-ce vrai ?

Le soldat me fixa sans ciller, son expression restant totalement neutre, cependant je pus voir clairement sa mâchoire se durcir. Intéressant.

— Cela ne l'est pas, Votre Majesté.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

J'avais besoin qu'il soit plus clair pour démêler le vrai du faux de cette histoire de séduction qui commençait à m'ennuyer un peu.

— Il est vrai que Cerise et moi-même avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble mais vous devez savoir que l'idée, au départ, venait d'Ilmarë.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Tamril ?

Pourquoi Ilmarë avait-elle demandé à ce garde de passer du temps avec l'humaine ? Quelle était sa motivation ?

— Ilmarë s'est prise d'affection pour l'humaine et elle a pensé qu'il serait préférable que la jeune femme se sente acceptée parmi-nous. Je lui ai fait faire le tour de votre royaume, lui ai parlé de la vie ici…

Tamril baissa alors les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire par la suite.

— Et elle s'est un peu confiée à moi et pour tout vous dire, Votre Majesté, une certaine amitié s'est tissée entre nous.

Ses oreilles ne venaient-elles pas de rougir ? Circonspect, je me tournais vers Finlenn.

— Donc, elle n'a jamais tenté de vous séduire ? repris-je pour être sur d'avoir bien compris.

— Jamais, votre Majesté.

Ayant eu toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin, j'allais les congédier d'un signe de main quand Finlenn me demanda :

— Et pour la fille, nous vous la ramenons ?

— Non Finlenn, laissez-la se calmer, elle finira bien par revenir à la raison et par se rendre compte dans quels ennuis elle s'est fourrée toute seule. A ce moment là, j'aviserais le genre de sanction qu'il conviendra de lui donner.

Une fois seul, j'allai m'asseoir sur une banquette se trouvant en dessous de la fenêtre de ma chambre à coucher pour réfléchir tranquillement aux derniers évènements. Le reste de la soirée fut bien calme jusqu'à ce que Tintallë me rejoigne pour débarrasser la table et me questionner sur mes envies à venir pour la nuit. Clairement, j'avais besoin de tranquillité et la solitude me semblait la meilleure des amies actuelles. Je vis bien à son expression qu'elle semblait déçue de mon choix mais ne m'en porta pas rigueur. Après tout, j'étais le roi.

Mon regard se perdit au dehors et je vis les rayons clair et lumineux de la lune, aussi majestueuse qu'inaccessible. Là haut, dehors, elle devait être aussi inchangée qu'au premier jour où je l'avais découverte. Je m'enfonçai encore un peu plus dans les méandres de mes souvenirs et me rappelai avec une certaine nostalgie — qui me venait de plus en plus rarement — de la beauté de notre forêt d'antan celle que nous appelions alors «_Vert-Bois_». Une époque révolue depuis des siècles.

J'espérais vraiment venir à bout des araignées et de cette maudite forteresse maléfique qu'était Dol Guldur. Un véritable poison pour notre territoire. Celeborn et moi-même, avions conclus un marché où je devais lui céder une partie des bois une fois que nous l'aurions totalement assainie. Devoir donner un bout de moi ne me plaisait guère. Cela faisait des millénaires que j'assumais seul le pouvoir en cette partie de la Terre du Milieu et j'avais du prendre sur moi pour accepter une telle requête. « _Le monde change, père, il évolue et vous-vous renfermez sur vous jusqu'à ne plus être que l'ombre de vous-même _». Mon fils n'avait pu si bien dire et c'était avec le regain d'un espoir presque douloureux que j'avais tenté de m'ouvrir au monde extérieur.

L'image de l'humaine, Cerise, vint s'imposer à ma conscience et le monde venait à nouveau vers moi. Je ne savais pas si sa présence me plaisait vraiment mais elle remuait des choses qui pour l'instant n'avaient pas besoin d'être analysées. Le moment viendrait bien assez vite, pour que je m'en préoccupe alors.

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

Quand je me réveillai, je me rendis compte qu'il faisait nuit noir. Un peu confuse, je mis un moment avant de me rappeler pourquoi je me trouvais là. Pourquoi Thranduil était-il si odieux et pourquoi cela me touchait-il autant ? Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer au palais mais je n'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller. Que c'était triste, tout ça. Je soupirai. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être chez moi, dans mon lit douillet à lire un bon livre ou regarder un bon film.

Franchement, les filles qui rêvaient de tomber dans leur histoire favorite, en l'occurrence celle du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et du_ Hobbit_ ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi elles avaient affaire. Prenant sur moi, je me relevai tant bien que mal. Une légère brise fraiche me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je restai plantée là un instant, comprenant que rentrer serait quasiment impossible. Il faisait nuit noire et, bien sûr, la forêt de Mirkwood ne possédait aucun lampadaire digne de ce nom pour éclairer les potentiels retardataires ou déserteurs comme moi. Quelle poisse, nom de nom ! Comment je vais faire pour rentrer, maintenant ?

Prenant appui contre un arbre, je fis quelques pas avant de me prendre un tronc en pleine figure. Magnifique ! J'étais bonne pour passer la nuit dehors. Tandis que j'essayai d'avancer tant bien que mal, je sentis que quelque chose m'avait agrippé le bras. Un drôle de bruit, comme une sonorité suraigüe, s'approcha dangereusement de mes oreilles. Je n'osai plus respirer, la peur faisait battre le sang contre mes tympans à un rythme insoutenable. Je priai de toutes mes forces pour ce que ne soit pas ce que je craignais que ce soit. Je n'osai même pas prononcer le nom dans ma tête non plus. Ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis clairement quelque chose de filandreux et de poisseux s'accrocher à mon bras que je me mis à hurler comme si ma vie en dépendait… rectification, ma vie en dépendait.

Me dégageant comme je le pouvais, je me mis à courir, toujours en hurlant de toutes mes forces. Ce qui fit enrager les araignées qui émirent elles aussi des cris stridents en réponse aux miens. Car oui, j'avais bien des araignées à mes trousses.

Si jamais je m'en sortais vivante, je jurais d'être une hôte bien sage et sérieuse. Je me promis même de me mettre aussi au _Sindarin_ mais si seulement je ressortais vivante de cette soirée d'enfer ! En attendant, je me débattais et hurlais comme une possédée, bien décidée à tout donner… même le pire ! Surtout le pire ! Je ne me rendis pas compte que plusieurs ombres plus filiformes que celles des araignées s'étaient approchées et décochaient flèches sur flèches et faisaient mouche à chaque coup.

— Baissez-vous ! Entendis-je avec un soulagement énorme. Je fis ce qu'on me demandait sans protester. J'avais bien trop peur pour dire quoique ce soit d'autre hormis gémir comme une folle.

Par terre, les mains sur la tête et tremblant comme une feuille, je fermai les yeux en priant pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Je sentis une main ferme m'attraper par la taille et me hisser contre quelqu'un.

— Accrochez-vous, me dit la voix d'un elfe.

Il avait un drôle d'accent quand il parlait. Essayant de me reprendre, je me raccrochai à cette voix pour ne pas sombrer dans l'horreur de ce qui m'arrivait.

Tout en tremblant de tous mes membres, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et enfouis ma tête contre son torse. Je sentis alors que l'elfe s'était remis en action. Il courait tout en donnant des ordres à ses compagnons — que je ne distinguais pas — en langage elfique que je ne comprenais toujours pas. Pour l'heure, je m'en fichais, tout ce que je désirais, c'était qu'on me sorte de là. Notre course dura un moment avant que je n'entende clairement les portes du palais se refermer derrière nous et que la flamme d'une bougie ne vienne perturber les ténèbres qui se trouvaient derrière mes paupières closes. J'étais toujours dans les bras de l'elfe qui ne m'avait pas lâchée non plus. Lentement, je relevai la tête et ouvris les yeux… pour me perdre dans deux lacs tranquilles. Avisant ce soldat que je ne connaissais pas, je me mis à l'observer ouvertement. Il était blond et son air semblait aussi hautain qu'un certain roi que j'avais fui quelques heures plus tôt. Sentant que je le regardais, il baissa la tête vers moi.

— Vous allez bien, ma dame ? me demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Il avait de jolies lèvres, lui aussi, et son visage dans l'ensemble ne dépareillait pas des autres elfes de ma connaissance. Il semblait, tout comme les autres, échappé d'un magazine vantant les mérites des retouches informatiques des logiciels, genre _Photoshop_. C'était un scandale d'être aussi _parfaitement_ parfait, mais aussi très _inhumain_.

Je lui fis un hochement du menton pour lui signifier que oui, j'allais bien. Il parlait le langage commun avec un très bel accent qui me plut tout de suite. Allez savoir pourquoi mais bon, même si j'allais bien, je devais aussi reconnaître que je n'avais toujours pas recouvré toute ma tête. Doucement, il me remit sur les pieds et je pus voir qu'il était vraiment grand et classe malgré les couches de toiles d'araignées qui le recouvraient de la tête aux pieds. Avec son espèce de manteau drapé rouge et tous ces fils, on aurait dit un ersatz de _Spiderman_ qui aurait eu quelques soucis avec ses joujoux aux poignets… Impossible de me retenir, je me mis à rire d'abord doucement puis à gorge déployée. Le pauvre me fixait d'un air de pure incompréhension.

— Vous êtes certaine que tout va bien ? me redemanda-t-il, perplexe.

— Oui, oui, lui répondis-je entre deux éclats de rire mais vous… vous ressemblez à un _Spiderman_ qui se serait roulé dans sa toile.

Le pauvre elfe semblait bien démuni face à moi, il faut dire qu'il ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose à mon charabia de _fangirl_ possédée — eh oui, Cerise la folle a encore frappé — et je le vis parfaitement chercher des yeux un des gardes du palais de Thranduil pour lui venir en aide. Tandis que je reprenais difficilement contenance je vis deux nouveaux elfes en armure arriver aux portes. Ils n'arboraient pas les mêmes couleurs que ceux de la garde de Thranduil. Etrange, d'où venaient-ils ? Toute à mes questions, je ne vis pas Finlenn et Tamril qui arrivaient, le visage totalement inexpressif.

— _Mae govannen Haldir_, commença Finlenn en posant la main sur son cœur.

— _Mae govannen_, reprit l'autre, encore plus guindé que le capitaine de la garde de Mirkwood, et là je trouvais ça carrément fortiche. Faudrait un jour qu'on songe à leur retirer cette espèce de balai qu'ils avaient tous dans leur fondement elfique. Non mais sérieusement.

Mais attendez trois secondes là… il a bien dit _Haldir _? Comme _Haldir _gardien des bois de la _Lórien_ ? Je sentis mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et mon cœur s'emballer comme un fou ! Non mais j'avais _Haldir _en face de moi… Oh mon dieu, _Haldir _m'avait portée dans ses bras ?! Oubliant toute la dignité qui me caractérisait depuis mon arrivée ici, je me ruai sur l'elfe en le dévisageant comme s'il était Dieu en personne ! Ah, pourquoi n'avais-je pas de papier et de stylo sur moi pour un autographe ?!

— Vous… vous êtes _Haldir_ ?! m'exclamai-je … en fait non, couinai-je aurait été plus juste.

Ce dernier me regarda comme si j'avais perdu la tête et en un sens c'était sans doute vrai.

— Vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à l'acteur qui joue votre rôle, continuais-je indifférente aux regards de pur dépit et d'avertissement que me lançaient maintenant et avec acharnement Finlenn et Tamril.

— Vous êtes certaine que vous allez bien ? me redemanda mon idole du moment.

Je mis un temps avant de lui répondre, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure afin d'éviter de me ridiculiser en poussant des petits cris d'orfraie.

— _Craig Parker_ me faisait un peu craquer mais vous… vous êtes encore plus canon ! dis-je en omettant de répondre à sa question.

Je me demandais aussi s'il était aussi bien foutu physiquement que l'acteur qui jouait son rôle… non parce que depuis que j'avais vu _Craig_ à poil dans _Spartacus_…comment dire… c'est fou ce qu'il faisait chaud tout d'un coup.

— Ca suffit, Cerise, me gronda Tamril en me prenant le bras. Puis se tournant vers Haldir : « Excusez-là Haldir, la soirée a été rude pour elle. Mais dites-moi où l'avez-vous trouvée ? Cela va faire des heures que nous la cherchons partout. »

— A quelques seconde près, vous ne l'auriez jamais retrouvée, répondit le gardien de la Lórien, affichant un air sombre qui fit tiquer Finlenn.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna-t-il sur le qui-vive.

— Elle était à deux doigts de se faire dévorer par une araignée géante quand mes frères et moi-même avons entendu ses hurlements.

Je sentis alors très clairement les doigts de Tamril s'enfoncer plus durement dans le gras de mon bras. Il me faisait mal ! Je grognai de douleur.

— Cerise, me jeta-t-il en colère, nous vous avions pourtant formellement interdit de sortir dehors ! Vous êtes inconsciente, ma parole !

Je le dévisageais surprise et je sentis la colère monter en moi.

— Non, j'étais juste au trente-sixième dessous à cause de l'autre espèce de « _bitch _» qui vous sert de souverain, déclarai-je, énervée.

Voyant que mes propos avaient choqué ma courte assemblée, je soupirai bruyamment. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment.

— Tamril, dit Finlenn, raccompagne là dans sa chambre et fais en sorte qu'elle n'en sorte pas. Le Seigneur Thranduil voudra très certainement lui parler plus tard. Puis revenant à Haldir et ses frères : — Suivez-moi, je vais vous annoncer pour que vous puissiez faire votre rapport et ensuite je vous montrerai vos quartiers. Vous devez être un peu fatigués.

— Effectivement, entendis-je Haldir répliquer tandis que ses compagnons et lui même suivaient Finlenn dans les couloirs sombres du palais de Thranduil.

Hypnotisée, je ne vis pas que Tamril me tirait par le bras pour me ramener jusqu'à ma chambre.

— C'est un miracle que le roi n'ai pas demandé à ce que vous soyez jetée une nouvelle fois en cellule voire pire après l'esclandre que vous avez fait, me dit-il, en colère contre moi.

— Désolée, rétorquais-je pas désolée du tout, mais il m'avait mise en hors de moi.

Tandis que nous avancions à vive allure, Tamril s'arrêta brusquement et n'ayant pas mis de distance de sécurité entre nous, je le percutais de plein fouet.

— Vous nous avez causé une très belle frayeur, vous savez.

Il ne s'était pas retourné vers moi pour me dire ça mais j'avoue que ces mots me firent plaisir. Ben quoi, ça faisait toujours du bien de voir que des gens qui vous connaissaient depuis peu pouvaient s'inquiéter pour vous.

— Je suis désolée, dis-je tout bas.

Pour lui, et ceux qui s'inquiétaient vraiment pour moi, je l'étais. Mais pas pour l'autre souverain présomptueux et imbu de sa magnifique personne. Ca jamais !

— Vous pouvez l'être et je suis certain que lorsque le roi Thranduil sera venu vous voir, vous le serez encore plus, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il s'arrêta le temps d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre et il me laissa laisser pénétrer dedans, seule.

— Je préfère vous prévenir que Sa Majesté était furieuse contre vous, et moi aussi — d'ailleurs je le suis toujours. Nous avons assez de soucis avec le danger que représentent les descendantes d'Ungoliant pour nous inquiéter pour une simple petite humaine aussi inconstante que stupide.

Sur ce, il se retourna sans me dire ni « bonne nuit » ni « au revoir ».

Ses propos me firent mal au delà des mots. Je n'étais pas vraiment remise de la peine que j'avais eu un peu plus tôt et ce malgré ce qui m'était arrivé après. J'avais baissé les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes revenir en force quand j'entendis la porte se refermer. Levant la tête, je compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas. J'étais à nouveau toute seule. Putain, qu'est-ce que ma famille et mes amis me manquaient. M'essuyant les yeux tout en reniflant, je récupérais mon sac et en sortis mon IPod. La batterie était encore pleine. Je l'utilisais avec parcimonie pour pouvoir la faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Je ne voulais même pas envisager le moment où je me retrouverais sans ma musique. Rien qu'à l'imaginer, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans mon ventre. Tentant de la balayer, je mis mes écouteurs, appuyais sur l'objet et me décida à écouter du _Led Zeppelin_, ce groupe avait le dont de calmer mes nerfs à vif.

C'est sur « _Baby I'm gonna Leave you »_ que je m'assoupis pour de bon.

oO0Oo

**Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Cela faisait bien des siècles que je n'avais pas eu une soirée aussi mouvementée. Après la crise d'hystérie de Cerise, je m'étais plongé dans mes souvenirs et j'avais descendu un peu trop facilement à mon gout la carafe de vin du diner. Je m'apprêtais à prendre un peu de repos quand Finlenn s'était présenté à moi, l'air préoccupé.

— Que se passe-t-il pour que vous veniez me déranger à cette heure ci ? lui avais-je demandé d'un ton agacé.

— Il s'agit de l'humaine, Mon Seigneur, Cerise. Elle a disparue.

Encore elle, décidément, cette femme était pire qu'un regain d'énergie maléfique.

— Et où a-t-elle bien pu disparaitre ? Cherchez-la et retrouvez-la.

— Oui Sire…

Et voilà comment une soirée, qui s'était poursuivie presque tranquillement, s'était terminée en apothéose infernale. L'humaine avait disparu au nez et à la barbe de tous. J'espérais personnellement qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de sortir dehors mais bien sur, je me trompais lourdement.

La garde personnelle de la Dame de Lórien, qui ne devait arriver que demain était à présent face à moi. L'un d'eux m'avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé une femme sur la route en bien mauvaise posture contre des araignées géantes. Il avait été vraiment très difficile de ma part pour ne pas pousser un hurlement de rage contre cette petite idiote mais je me retins. J'irais certainement la voir dès que j'en aurais terminé avec eux. En attendant, j'adoptai un air détaché et ennuyé.

— Vous êtes arrivés en avance, m'enquis-je d'une voix monocorde.

— Oui, nous avons pris de l'avance par rapport aux autres soldats de la Lórien qui n'arriveront que demain dans la journée. Mes frères et moi-même tenions à vous présenter nos respects avant tout et vous remettre ceci, me dit le plus imposant, celui qui devait être Haldir si mes souvenirs étaient exacts.

Je tendis la main pour prendre la missive qui était retenue par le sceau de Celeborn, l'époux de la Dame de Lórien.

— Je la lirai demain. Bien, il est tard et vous devriez tous prendre un peu de repos.

Haldir et les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient s'inclinèrent avant de poser la main sur leur poitrine en signe de respect. Les elfes de la Lórien étaient si … cérémonieux ! Bien plus que ceux d'ici en tout cas. J'exhalai un long soupir quand ils eurent quittés la salle.

Pianotant un instant l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, je me perdis dans mes réflexions. Il fallait que je me calme un peu si je voulais retrouver l'humaine sinon, je ne donnais pas cher de son état mental une fois que j'en aurais eu fini avec elle. Elle avait ce don bien étrange de savoir toucher là où cela faisait mal. Bien que simple humaine, elle était sous ma responsabilité. Elle n'avait pas fini de me livrer tous ses secrets et je ne lui permettrais pas de disparaitre sans avoir compris le monde auquel elle appartenait. Elle n'avait pas fini de me divertir.

Dès que je fus certain d'être un peu plus serein, je décidai enfin d'aller retrouver celle qui nous causait tant d'émotions contradictoires et qui avait bien failli avoir raison de ma garde personnelle ce soir. Je savais que malgré mon calme apparent, c'était une erreur de me rendre moi-même à sa chambre mais j'avais un peu trop bu et l'alcool me rendait plus hardi et moins vigilant. Longeant les couloirs, je ne croisai pas âme qui vive sauf quelques soldats qui montaient la garde et qui s'inclinèrent dès que je passai devant eux. Je n'eus même pas un regard en leur direction. A mes, yeux, ils faisaient partis du décorum intérieur.

Une fois arrivé, je me gardai bien de frapper et entrai directement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une chandelle brulait à côté du lit où l'humaine, Cerise, était allongée. Elle semblait endormie. Un bruit tout à fait étrange émanant de ses oreilles me fit froncer les sourcils. Elle tenait à la main une sorte de petite boite métallique très fine. Je ne lui avais pas posé la question quand je l'avais sorti de son sac quelques jours plus tôt, mais maintenant cela m'intriguait au plus haut point. Prestement, je me dirigeais vers elle et je me penchais prenant appui d'une main contre le matelas de son lit.

Curieux, je tentai de lui enlever une de ses choses qui était fixée dans son oreille de l'autre main quand elle eut un mouvement brusque. Écarquillant les yeux, je compris qu'elle venait d'attirer mon visage jusqu'au sien et je pus voir venir ce qui allait arriver quelques secondes trop tard. Elle avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Choqué, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire de me lâcher quand je sentis sa langue caresser l'intérieur de ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai beau être un elfe millénaire froid et tout ce que l'on voudra bien dire de moi, je n'en reste pas moins un homme en de pareilles circonstances. Quand sa langue vint frôler la mienne, je poussai un gémissement sentant une partie de mon corps répondre très clairement à son appel. Une envie sourde me vrilla les reins mais la raison et l'incompréhension furent les plus fortes. Je me dégageai rapidement d'elle, l'air hagard et totalement choqué.

Elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux et me dévisageait étrangement.

A suivre— ou pas

* * *

Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que certaines vont m'en vouloir ? Non ? Si ?

Tapez 1 si vous voulez tuer l'auteur.

Tapez 2 si vous voulez la suite (le 1 annule le 2 et inversement... Ben oui, ça serait ballot que je meurs, là vous pourriez courir pour avoir la suite.)

Tapez 3 si... si rien en fait xD !

* * *

Bon bah comme d'hab, j'attends vos REVIEWS avec vos impressions et tout. Croyez-moi, les aventures de notre Cerise en Terre du Milieu sont bien loin d'être finies et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et vous amusera encore longtemps. En tout cas, moi je m'éclate à l'écrire !

_Je vous dis à très bientôt pour une suite encore plus explosive ! Si, si, c'est possible !_


	6. Autant en Emporte Cerise

**Une Quête Ratée**

**Note de l'auteur**

Voilà une histoire sur laquelle j'adore travailler. Cerise est tellement imprévisible et pleine de surprise. Thranduil quant à lui, même s'il reste assez fidèle à son personnage (tout le moins, je l'espère), il devient de plus en plus « graou-graou » au fil du temps. Assurément cette histoire est une bonne bouffée d'air frais à écrire. Et j'ai aussi l'impression qu'elle vous plait, donc que dire à part : _Magnifaïque ma chériiiiiiiie !_ Aheum, Christina sort de ma tête et de mon corps ! Merci ! xD!

* * *

Bon, ceci dit, je crois que j'ai répondu par MP à toutes les reviews, enfin celles qui ont un compte sur ce site.

**Bee :** Tu ne peux pas me haïr voyons ! Si ? Heum, j'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas à la fin de ce chapitre ^^. Quant à Legolas il aura aussi son moment de gloire mais pas dans l'immédiat et vous risquez d'être assez surpris.

**Aurlie :** C'est ce que je me dis aussi. Une semaine c'est long mais c'est le prix à payer pour que je vous serve un chapitre correct entre lecture, corrections, relectures etc.

**Karine Darnessy :** Parfois, je soupçonne Thranduil de la pousser à bout. Quant à la réaction de Cerise… Tu as la réponse un peu plus bas. Thranduil a du souci à se faire à mon avis.

**Harmonieuse :** C'est une idée la résurrection mais n'en abuse pas trop ) Cerise plait parce qu'elle est elle-même. Elle a du mal à croire qu'elle soit vraiment tombée dans cette galère et bon, elle se raccroche à ses petits trucs personnels pour ne pas devenir folle et dépressive.

**Syriaworld :** Non il ne faut pas me tuer maintenant voyons xD

**Kalas1209 :** Avec Cerise, ça ne sera jamais comme tu le penses. Parce qu'elle a des réactions tout à fait… humaine et normal ou presque XD Thranduil deviendrait malade s'il était dans le monde de Cerise. Je pense qu'il s'en sortirait moins bien qu'elle.

**Mégane :** MDR. La tête de Thranduil à ce moment là… est décrite dans ce chapitre et oui, ça vaut son pesant de cacahuètes xD

**Guest :** Toutes les semaines, presque à la même heure :D Et oui, Cerise craque de temps à autre, c'est normal.

**Flore Volturi** : Merci à toi ! Oui Cerise semble faire l'unanimité ^^.

**Athina :** La suite de ce pas… ou presque xD Merci !

Voilà je crois que j'ai fait le tour de tout le monde ! En tout cas merci à vous tous ! Pareil un autre merci à celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris et en follow !

* * *

**Disclaimer, pairing et rating :** voir le premier chapitre

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** Un super câlin à ma relectrice d'amour que j'aime et adore : **Lilou Black** !

* * *

Vous l'attendiez toutes avec impatience et je remercie du fond du cœur celles qui ont tapé 2 et non 1 ou qui ont eu la gentillesse de me *_ressuscitationner* _(oui je réinvente des mots) pour que je puisse vous poster cette suite.

Bonne lecture !** Bon Thranduil & Cerise Day** ! Ouaih d'abord carrément même :D !

* * *

Chapitre 6

**Autant en Emporte Cerise**

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je faisais encore ce merveilleux rêve, c'était à chaque fois le même à quelques variations près. Dedans, j'étais avec un homme, mon prince charmant sans doute, et il revêtait toujours une apparence différente selon mes lubies du moment… Pour l'instant, c'était surtout _Christian Grey_ qui avait monopolisé mes fantasmes les plus fous et les plus décadents mais récemment, pour une raison étrange, il avait pris quelques traits d'un certain souverain que je ne préférais pas nommer. C'était bon, il était doux et tendre et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était me perdre à jamais dans ses bras. Il sentait si bon, un mélange de chèvrefeuille et d'agrumes légèrement épicés. Je sus avec certitude que son étreinte me protégerait à tout jamais.

Poussée par l'envie de le sentir encore plus proche de moi, je pris son visage entre mes mains et approchai mes lèvres de siennes. J'avais désespérément besoin et envie de l'embrasser. Je crus mourir par tant de douceur. Les lèvres de mon prince imaginaire étaient si douces, si étrangement tentatrices… prise dans mon élan, je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure qui me paraissait aussi pulpeuse qu'un fruit bien mûr. Il avait le gout du raisin sucré et alcoolisé comme s'il avait bu du vin et… quelque chose n'allait pas dans mon rêve, mon prince me repoussa brutalement et… j'ouvris alors les yeux.

— Cri… Christian ?! bredouillai-je perdue à mi chemin entre mon songe et la réalité qui s'offrait à moi sous l'apparence d'un elfe, d'un roi, choqué au delà des mots.

Ses yeux étaient agrandis par l'incompréhension et sa bouche, légèrement rougie, affichait une moue pleine de surprise.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et quand je compris ce que j'avais fait, je faillis m'effondrer… de rire !

Bien sûr, je me sentais vaguement honteuse de ce qui s'était passé mais, à voir la tête de ce cher souverain elfique, ça en valait vraiment la peine. Peut-être venais-je de commettre l'acte le plus répréhensible qui soit, qui sait.

Je vis alors ses lèvres articuler quelque chose mais seul « _Whole lotta love »_ de _Led Zeppelin_ me parvenait actuellement aux oreilles. Me tortillant pour me relever sur un coude, je retirai d'une main mes écouteurs et appuyai de l'autre sur mon Ipod pour le faire taire.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu, demandai-je totalement réveillée et amusée.

Thranduil continua de me dévisager comme si je venais de me transformer en licorne magique. Tiens, est-ce que les licornes existaient chez eux ?

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? me demanda-t-il comme s'il était réellement atterré par mon geste.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure un moment avant de lui répondre. Autant lui dire la vérité, après tout. Son expression de vierge effarouchée faisait presque peine à voir. Après, j'espérais juste qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal. Il semblait être un roi fier et orgueilleux et, après tout, il n'était pas une sale « _bitch_ » pour rien.

— Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je dans un soupir fataliste.

— Pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

L'observant attentivement, je vis que si ce n'était pas déjà fait, je l'avais véritablement surpris voire vexé. Ce fut plus fort que moi mais je me mis à rire comme une crétine. Il avait l'air si… ridicule et mignon à la fois avec ses grands yeux écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte en un accent circonflexe parfait.

— Il suffit, tonna-t-il, je n'apprécie pas que vous vous moquiez de moi de la sorte ! C'est inadmissible, inconcevable, IMPENSABLE !

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, je réussis néanmoins à calmer les tremblements de rire qui secouaient encore ma poitrine. Par Zeus, Jupiter et tous les dieux de l'Olympe réunis, ce n'était qu'un petit baiser. Il me donnait presque l'impression de l'avoir violé pour de bon. Si on m'avait dit que le vrai roi Thranduil était aussi…maniéré. Il prenait ce smack de rien du tout pour l'affront du siècle ou je ne sais quoi encore, c'en devenait franchement ridicule.

Oubliant le peu de bonnes manières que j'essayais d'avoir depuis que j'avais accepté l'inacceptable, à savoir que j'étais bien tombée par le plus malheureux— _oui malheureux_ — des hasards en Terre du Milieu, j'inspirai un bon coup avant de reprendre.

— Non mais sérieusement, c'est rien, pas la peine de faire votre princesse effarouchée pour un vulgaire baiser qui ne vous était même pas destiné, en plus. Si je ne connaissais pas un peu mieux votre histoire, je pourrais presque croire que vous êtes encore puceau !

A ces mots, je le vis hoqueter de stupeur. Heu, Cerise, _calmos_ ma fille, tu vas finir sur le bout d'une pique si tu continues comme ça.

— Comment osez-vous parler ainsi à un roi ! me cracha-t-il au visage, totalement furieux.

Je ne le vis pas venir mais sa main s'agrippa rageusement à mon cou avant de vouloir le serrer entre ses doigts.

— Oh la la, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas aller aussi loin mais franchement, vous faites d'un petit truc toute une histoire.

Thranduil me fixa, les yeux plissés. J'osais à peine déglutir. Je le vis alors baisser les paupières, inspirer profondément, avant de me lâcher et de se relever pour partir jusqu'à la porte. De là, il s'arrêta et me lança :

— J'étais venu vous dire que je n'avais pas du tout apprécié votre esclandre au diner de ce soir. Que votre escapade de cette nuit avait causé grands fracas et tracas parmi mes gens. Tout cela — il fit un geste de la main — vous, et vos manières plus que déplorables commencent sérieusement à me fatiguer. Vous viendrez me voir demain à la première heure avec Ilmarë et nous déciderons de ce que nous allons faire de votre si affligeante et navrante personne.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit en fermant la porte, sans la claquer, s'il vous plait. Comment faisait-il pour reprendre contenance aussi vite ? Cet homme, enfin cet elfe, était un mystère mais je n'étais pas pressée de découvrir ce qu'il renfermait. Je doutais que ce soit de la meringue. Thranduil n'avait rien de doux ni de sucré… hormis sa bouche. Merde, je n'allais pas commencer à fantasmer sur lui, quand même ? Allez Cerise, pense à autre chose de plus concret, je ne sais pas moi, _M Pokora_ en _Robin des Bois_... heu non, j'aime pas… Heu, _Johnny Depp_ ?! … non trop vieux ! Le prochain calendrier des _Dieux du Stade_ ?!

_Argh_, impossible ! Je sentis une boule d'angoisse et d'amertume se former dans ma gorge. Je savais bien que j'avais une forte tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat et tout, et, que oui, c'était un roi, un vrai… sans doute… et que je n'arrivais pas à me faire à la vie d'ici mais merde quoi ! S'il croyait que parce que je commençais à accepter le fait d'être ici voulait dire que je m'y habituais. _Peuh !_ Ah elle est bien bonne, celle là.

Thranduil, tu n'es qu'un con, une sale « _bitch _», et non je ne vais pas commencer à fantasmer sur toi parce que tes lèvres sont douces, sucrées et… délicieusement humides ! _Saleté d'elfe de malheur !_

Me levant d'un coup, je me mis debout sur mon lit en poussant des cris de rage. J'étais certaine de faire un boucan d'enfer mais je m'en fichais comme de _l'an 40_ !

— J'en ai marre, hurlai-je à la pièce vide. J'en ai ma claque de ces elfes de malheur à la noix de coco et de cette putain de Terre du Milieu de pacotille ! Putain ! Dieu, là-haut, ou s'il y a quelqu'un, je veux retourner dans mon monde à moi ! Tu sais, le normal, celui où il n'y a pas un sale con de _bitch_ pour me dicter sa loi. S'il te plait, quoi ! Me laisse pas comme ça, c'est plus drôle maintenant.

Je mis quelque minute à me calmer. Une fois que j'en eu assez d'invectiver les murs, je descendis du matelas pour m'y rasseoir. Etrangement, personne n'était venu me voir. Pourtant avec leur ouïe digne de _Super Jaimie_, je n'étais pas certaine d'être passée inaperçue.

Avisant ma chambre, je grognai de dépit. Pas de Télévision avec ses émissions à la con pour me faire oublier ma réalité merdique car oui, les filles… au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, vivre en Terre du Milieu, et à Mirkwood plus exactement, c'est vraiment merdique ! J'aurai encore préféré tomber dans un épisode de « _Poubelle la vie »_ au moins je me serais moins fait chier… et là au moins il y avait la télévision et toute le reste !

Je n'avais même pas d'ordinateur pour baver sur les photos de mes acteurs fétiches ou me faire des morceaux d'extraits de films sur Youtube... et le pire, je crois… pas de salle de bain ni de douche. Ma vie pour une vraie douche bien chaude ! Écœurée, je retombai lourdement sur le lit, m'enroulant en boule et je tentai de me rendormir. J'espérais secrètement revenir à mon beau et doux rêve mais à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux et que je me laissais partir, je revoyais Thranduil, ou plus exactement, je me rappelais son odeur, la douceur de ses lèvres et son gout. Purée ! J'étais vraiment mal barrée… un peu comme d'habitude depuis que j'avais atterri ici, cela dit.

C'est sur ces belles paroles pleines de contradictions que je m'endormis pour de bon.

oO0Oo

Ce fut Ilmarë qui me réveilla le lendemain matin. Elle semblait avoir une mine soucieuse.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je, m'attendant à apprendre une sale nouvelle.

— Voyons, Cerise, comme si tu ne le savais pas après la frayeur que tu nous as causée hier soir.

— Ah, dis-je en sortant du lit pour faire mes ablutions.

Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec elle. Parfois, elle pouvait se montrer encore plus chiante que ma propre mère — attention, j'adore ma mère — et je n'avais pas envie d'être irritée de bon matin.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point nous étions inquiets, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. Si le capitaine de la Lórien n'avait pas été là…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle s'était mise à frissonner. J'arquai les sourcils, surprise qu'elle me tutoie enfin. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce changement et, malgré les remontrances qui allaient avec, ça me fit plaisir. Je ne savais pas que je comptais un peu pour elle. On ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais moi-même, je l'aimais bien. C'était une _chic _elfe.

Soupirant, je pris sur moi pour ne pas lui répondre et me concentrai sur autre chose. Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de me mettre en beauté, du moins de m'apprêter un peu mieux que d'habitude. Depuis que j'étais ici, je me laissais aller. Ilmarë attendit donc patiemment que je finisse de me préparer — je mis un peu plus longtemps parce que je voulais faire bonne impression sur le beau garde de la Lórien, justement. J'espérais bien le revoir aujourd'hui, dussé-je aller à sa recherche. Quand elle me vit sortir ma trousse à maquillage, elle écarquilla les yeux.

— Mais qu'est-ce donc ? me demanda-t-il piquée par la curiosité. Me mordant la langue pour ne pas rire devant sa mine de petite fille, je lui fis signe d'approcher.

— Ceci, ma chère commençais-je, fière de moi, c'est du maquillage.

Elle me regarda, étonnée.

— Ah. Mais à quoi cela va-t-il te servir ?

Comme si elle ne le savait pas !

— A faire tomber les hommes comme des mouches, répliquais-je en gloussant.

Ilmarë m'observa en plissant les paupières.

— Et ceci est-il pour quelqu'un qui se trouve parmi nous ? voulut-elle savoir en me regardant faire.

— Qui sait… peut-être, dis-je, énigmatique, en pensant toutefois au bel Haldir.

Une fois prête, je récupérai une sacoche en tissu et rangeai dedans un stylo que j'avais récupéré de mon grand sac mais aussi un mouchoir et… mon téléphone portable. Il y a avait une fonction que j'avais oublié de montrer au roi des elfes mais qui allait me servir aujourd'hui.

J'avais pris une décision certes, j'étais dans la galère la plus totale mais j'avais décidé de prendre les bons côtés qui viendraient. Parce qu'il y en avait quelques uns, heureusement.

Rencontrer le vrai Haldir, c'était juste inespéré et le jour où je rentrerai chez moi, je voulais garder un maximum de souvenirs… juste pour être sûre de ne pas être totalement timbrée… ce que j'étais sans doute cela dit. Je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur mon état mental. Si ça se trouve, j'étais actuellement dans un hôpital, branchée à des fils qui me maintenait en vie. J'espérais juste qu'en me réveillant, l'humanité ne se soit pas transformée en _planète Zombie _digne d'un ersatz de_ Resident Evil _ou de _The Walking Dead_. Sauf si le shérif _Rick Grimes_ était dans les parages. Là peut-être que… Mais trêve de délire, ma réalité était tout autre.

Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes Finlenn qui fit une drôle de tête en me voyant passer. J'eu un sourire purement féminin, celui que je déteste voir sur les autres filles en général et qui me donne envie de les baffer quinze fois à la suite.

Au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de la salle découverte où se trouvait le trône de Thranduil, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Je me souvins que la veille, j'avais appris que mon sort serait décidé ce matin même. Quelle poisse, franchement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, je vivais des aventures palpitantes à _Mirkwood-land_. Un vrai paradis pour les grands comme pour les petits !

Une fois que nous fûmes arrivées, Ilmarë me pressa l'épaule. Je n'avais pas envie dans l'immédiat de revoir le roi. Je savais que notre futur entretien serait loin d'être joyeux. Je cherchais donc des yeux mon sauveur de la veille. A l'instant où je croisai le regard du véritable Haldir, mon sourire revint sur mes lèvres et je me sentis un peu plus légère. Doucement, j'avançai vers lui avec deux idées bien en tête. Ce dernier, voyant que je m'arrêtais devant lui, haussa un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant très certainement ce que je lui voulais.

— Bien le bonjour Ma Dame, commença-t-il très courtois, puis-je vous être d'une quelconque aide ?

Tout en me demandant cela, je sus qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi il aurait bien pu m'aider mais, loin de me laisser démonter, j'osai le tout pour le tout. Quitte à passer pour une folle, autant y aller de bon cœur.

— Oui, oui, répondis-je en farfouillant dans mon sac. J'en sortis un papier et un stylo et les lui tendis.

— Qu'est-ce que cela ? me questionna-t-il en regardant ces deux choses comme s'il n'en n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

— Puis-je avoir un autographe Monsieur Haldir ? demandais-je en croisant les mains comme une idiote — dire que j'avais des étoiles pleins les yeux et un sourire niais à ce moment là... non on évitera.

— Un quoi donc ? — Il semblait gêné— Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas en quoi…

Je soupirai bruyamment, l'interrompant dans ses excuses. Bien-sûr j'aurais du m'en douter. Me disant que c'était le moment ou jamais, je sortis alors mon téléphone du sac, enclencha l'appareil photo, me collai à lui et…

_« Cheese, le petit oiseau va sortir ! »_

— Ah mince, désolée, j'ai oublié d'enlever la fonction du flash.

Regardant mon appareil photo, je priai très fort pour que la prise soit bonne et… Oh super elle l'était ! Bon ok, Haldir avait l'air un tantinet choqué avec ses yeux écarquillés mais je savais que c'était la meilleure que je n'obtiendrai jamais de lui … et de moi. Et au diable Craig Parker ! _Mouhahaha ! Argh, ne pas penser à Craig Parker tout nu… surtout pas maintenant, mauvaise idée Cerise !_

Toute à ma contemplation je ne vis pas Ilmarë et Haldir lui-même, contempler avec une stupéfaction proche de la crise cardiaque la fameuse photo prise avec mon portable.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est objet maléfique ? haleta-t-il inquiet.

— Cerise, qu'as-tu encore fait ?!

— Mais rien de grave les enf…les amis ? … heu, non rien de grave ! J'ai juste pris une photo avec mon…

— Téléphone ? reprit une voix au doux timbre de velours juste derrière moi.

Me retournant je vis le Seigneur de Mirkwood à quelques pas de moi. Bien qu'il se soit rappelé l'existence de mon téléphone, il semblait tout aussi subjugué par la photo que je venais de prendre. Certes c'était une belle photo mais…

— Puis-je ? demanda-t-il et, dans ses yeux, je compris qu'il n'admettrait aucun refus de ma part.

Je lui tendis donc mon appareil, le cœur battant. Il me le prit du bout des doigts et regarda, totalement fasciné, l'image qui nous représentait Haldir et moi-même.

— Par quelle espèce de magie secrète avez-vous réussi à capturer l'image de vous-même et du Gardien de la Lórien ? me questionna-t-il en me scrutant droit dans les yeux.

Il tiqua quand il vit que j'étais maquillée mais il n'en fit aucune remarque.

— Ce n'est pas de la magie, expliquais-je mais de la T.E.C.H.N.O.L.O.G.I.E. Un concept qui vous paraitra aussi obscur que le fondement de Sauron si je puis-dire.

Je ricanai à mon allusion vaseuse.

— Comment osez-vous proférer de telles horreurs ?! s'offusqua Haldir, choqué par mes propos.

Ilmarë soupira.

— Cher Haldir, veuillez l'excuser mais une fois que vous connaitrez mieux notre Cerise, vous comprendrez que… elle ne vient pas vraiment du même monde que nous.

Ca c'était de l'explication, je faillis rigoler mais m'abstins quand je sentis l'aura de pure fureur qui émanait de Mon Seigneur et Maitre… heu Thranduil… Ouh là c'est pas bon ça, va vraiment falloir que je songe à trouver un _Starbucks_ dans le coin… ou à en ouvrir un tiens, ça pourrait être une idée quelle est bonne !

— Je suis désolée, tentais-je en prenant l'air le plus contrit possible — mais ce n'était pas mon fort car je devais avouer que je m'amusais trop actuellement. — Je ne voulais pas paraitre irrespectueuse. Je sais à quel point les forces obscures ont été une terrible épreuve pour vous.

J'évitais aussi de singer _Dark Vador_ et de parler de _l'Etoile Noire_ parce que là j'étais bonne pour servir de pâtée pour chat aux araignées qui squattaient les arbres de Thranduil dans sa forêt bien-aimée.

D'un signe de tête, le Souverain de Mirkwood accepta de me pardonner ce nouvel écart, sans doute n'était-il plus à ça près avec moi soit dit en passant. Je le vis alors ranger mon portable dans la poche de sa doublure de manteau d'apparat et voulus protester quand je sentis la main ferme d'Ilmarë sur mon bras.

— Tu en as assez dit, me souffla-t-elle.

Tranquillement le roi monta les marches qui menaient à son trône et d'un mouvement leste s'assit tout en nous dévisageant froidement. Je vis Haldir s'avancer avant de se prosterner devant le roi des elfes sylvains.

— Je demande votre permission pour rejoindre les miens. Le reste des Galadhrims ne devrait pas tarder et ils auront besoin de moi.

Thranduil le toisa.

— Très bien, faites, et nous espérons que vous vous débarrasserez enfin de ces monstres qui détruisent nos bois.

Haldir posa sa main sur son cœur en un geste très cérémonial et nous fit un léger signe de tête avant de partir. Je le suivi des yeux, émerveillée par sa façon de se déplacer dans l'espace qu'était les cavernes souterraines de Mirkwood. C'est qu'il était super sexy en fait. J'eu un petit sourire parfaitement coquin en l'imaginant faisant autre chose.

— Cerise, s'il te plait ! me sermonna Ilmarë à qui mon manège n'avait pas échappé.

Comprenant qu'il était inutile que je m'enfonce plus dans mes délires de fangirl en manque flagrant de sexe, je me retournai vers le trône et levai la tête. Thranduil m'observait, la mine soucieuse, un doigt replié sous son menton. Je me rappelai alors qu'il devait décider de ce qu'il allait faire de moi. Ce rappel me dégrisa totalement.

— Après vous avoir quittée la nuit dernière et décidé qu'il était temps de vous trouver une véritable place ici, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Ilmarë qui vous observe depuis votre arrivée dans notre royaume.

Interdite, je regardai celle que je considérais presque comme une amie. Je n'aimais pas que l'on discute de moi alors que je n'étais même pas là. Prenant sur moi, j'attendis la sentence qui ne tarderait pas à tomber. Je me préparai au pire.

— Vous n'êtes pas de notre monde, poursuivit-il, indifférent à mes craintes, cependant, je vous ai recueillie et accepté parmi les miens. Ilmarë m'a raconté que vous aviez fait beaucoup d'effort pour vous intégrer aux autres elfes sylvains. Cela étant, nous avons convenu que nous ne pouvions vous laisser seule ou parmi les autres sans une surveillance accrue.

— Que...que voulez-dire, exactement ?

Je commençais un peu à flipper, là. Et s'il décidait de me jeter dehors, là, comme ça, ou…

— Nous ne vous avons pas autorisé à vous exprimer, me jeta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il se leva alors faisant miroiter sa longue tunique argentée.

— A partir de maintenant, vous ne quitterez plus nos appartements sans notre permission. Vous me servirez et Ilmarë vous secondera quand elle ne sera pas occupée à ses propres tâches. Est-ce bien clair pour vous ?

— Oui, répondis-je en le fixant, les joues rouges sous la colère qui montait en moi.

On voulait m'enfermer et je n'aimais pas ça. Je promis de me venger à ma manière.

— Ilmarë, emmène-la dès à présent, je la rejoindrai dès que j'aurai terminé avec le reste des mes affaires en cours.

Il nous congédia juste comme ça, sans me demander mon avis ou quoi. Je n'étais pas un de ses sujets mais cependant, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire non plus. Toutefois, il fallait admettre que cela valait bien mieux que de servir de dessert aux araignées enragées qui polluaient les bois. Prenant sur moi, je suivi mon amie qui me conduisit sans rien dire vers ma nouvelle sentence.

oO0Oo

**Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Après l'avoir quittée la veille, je m'étais entretenu un long moment avec Ilmarë. Je me rendais compte que je ne connaissais toujours rien de cette humaine qui pourtant avait bouleversé notre royaume depuis son arrivée parmi nous. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle avait le don de me taper sur les nerfs et de titiller certains points de ma personne, ce dont je me serais bien passé. Pourtant, ce qu'il s'était passé la veille quand je lui avais rendu visite dans sa chambre, je ne l'aurais jamais vu venir.

D'abord surpris puis choqué qu'elle ose me toucher de cette façon, je dus reconnaitre après coup que ses lèvres avaient été bien agréables. Il était rare qu'une elfe ou une femme fasse le premier pas. Depuis la perte de ma douce et défunte épouse, je m'étais tourné vers l'oubli et m'étais replié sur moi-même, refusant tout contact extérieur. Hormis mon fils, je n'avais personne de réellement proche autour de moi. Ma seule joie devint rapidement matérielle et je m'étais pris de passion pour les belles pierres précieuses. Repensant à mon trésor personnel, je sentis une bouffée de bonheur étreindre mon cœur. Je fermai les yeux sous la vague de chaleur qui déferla alors en moi. Les rouvrant, j'observais les quelques gardes posés à l'entrée de la salle du trône.

Cette Cerise était dangereuse pour bien des raisons, avais-je compris. Finlenn m'avait rapporté que Tamril, plusieurs fois, lui avait demandé des nouvelles de l'humaine. D'après ses dires, il s'était beaucoup attaché à elle et pas de la façon la plus amicale qui soit.

Tintallë, quant à elle, m'avait affirmé que c'était Cerise elle-même qui avait ouvertement séduit le garde. Après quelques recherches plus poussées il s'était avéré que c'était faux. Cerise n'avait rien fait de répréhensible.

Cependant, j'avais admis qu'elle était loin de nous ressembler— au delà des apparences. Elle avait cette manie de dire les choses telles qui lui venaient à l'esprit, ce qui était des plus perturbants à comprendre pour nous autres. Ilmarë m'avait certifié que malgré tout, elle faisait beaucoup d'effort pour se fondre plus facilement parmi les elfes d'ici. A ce jour, je conclus plutôt à un échec total de sa fameuse persévérance. Il m'était alors apparu deux solutions envisageables. La première aurait été que quelqu'un l'emmène à Fondcombe pour tenter de voir avec le Seigneur Elrond — tant qu'il était encore là — ce qu'il pouvait faire d'elle. Je savais par mon fils que le sage d'Imladris aimait aider les plus démunis. C'était une idée comme une autre mais si nous la choisissions, il fallait faire vite car à la prochaine lune il partirait pour les Havres Gris avec la Dame de Lórien.

La solution suivante était de la garder enfermée dans mes propres appartements, solution pour laquelle j'avais finalement opté. Je n'avais personne qui pouvait faire le voyage jusqu'à Fondcombe. Peut-être était-ce une excuse lamentable de ma part et qui prouvait que mon temps en ce monde était révolu. Je n'avais plus goût à rien depuis des décennies. Cette petite m'offrait là une belle distraction en attendant mon heure de départ.

Je m'étais donc résolu à la garder auprès de moi. Repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé hier, je ne pus taire plus longtemps une idée qui m'était apparue dans un premier temps comme une pure folie mais… sans doute pas si inenvisageable que cela. Cela faisait plus de cinq cent ans que Tintallë réchauffait ma couche. Je n'avais jamais eu à me plaindre d'elle, c'était une elfe discrète qui savait où était sa place mais depuis hier, l'image d'une humaine plus dévergondée que jamais m'intriguait au point de réussir à me chauffer le sang comme personne auparavant. Pas depuis Elenna.

D'après ce que j'avais compris d'elle, cet aspect des relations entre les hommes et les femmes ne l'effrayait absolument pas. J'avais par curiosité, feuilleté un des ouvrages écrit en langage commun qu'elle trainait avec elle et j'avais été parfaitement surpris d'en découvrir le contenu, aussi impudique que choquant pour un non-initié. Elle m'apparaissait aussi libérée et à l'aise avec sa sexualité qu'aucune elfe expérimentée ne le serait jamais. Avais-je envie de tenter de découvrir l'étendue de ses compétences dans ce domaine ? Assurément, la réponse était oui.

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

J'étais en train de mourir à petit feu. Depuis qu'Ilmarë m'avait ramené chez Thranduil, je n'avais rien eu à faire de mes dix doigts. Je devais attendre que _Sa Sérénissime Majesté_ daigne bien se souvenir qu'il avait laissé un colis dans sa chambre. Il avait intérêt à arriver bientôt car sinon, ledit colis allait finir par mourir d'ennui.

Comme j'en avais marre de tourner en rond, je pris l'initiative de faire le tour du propriétaire. Après tout, on ne m'en voudrait pas pour ça.

La suite du roi comportait trois pièces immenses. La première était une sorte de salon qui faisait aussi office de bureau. La seconde, avec l'immense lit qui trônait en plein milieu, c'était assurément la chambre et tout au fond, je découvris une salle d'eau qui me fit écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement.

Non mais le beau salaud, quoi ! Il avait une salle de bain ! Certes pas des plus modernes mais il y avait une espèce de baignoire en pied immense et qui était reliée à un système de tuyaux qui passaient par la pierre et les écorces d'arbres. _Ma vie pour un vrai bain_. Je restai là un moment avant de m'en remettre tout à fait et finalement je décidai de retourner dans la première pièce. Une des portes fenêtres menait directement sur un grand et magnifique jardin intérieur. J'étais vraiment impressionnée par la culture elfique et leur capacité à faire pousser d'aussi jolies choses dans leur grotte. Car, il fallait le dire, ces elfes Sylvains vivaient bien curieusement enfermés dans leur caverne, mais avec les araignées qui rodaient à l'extérieur on pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi. Prise sous l'impulsion du moment, je sortis dehors et fut sidérée de découvrir une petite cascade qui tombait un peu plus loin dans un bassin où l'eau était si claire que j'eus l'envie totalement folle de m'y baigner.

Plissant les yeux, je me pris à vouloir vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. L'eau semblait juste magnifique et irréelle. J'avais tellement envie d'y tremper mes pieds. Me mordillant les lèvres, je mis un temps à décider si j'allais le faire ou pas. Bon, allez, après tout, l'autre fou furieux de blondinet ne l'apprendrait probablement jamais et, quitte à être coincée ici, autant y trouver une occupation ludique. Relevant ma robe, je glissai un doigt de pied et autre surprise de taille : l'eau était tiède ! _Mon Gieu quel bonheur !_

Ah ! Ce petit bassin m'appelait de tout son cœur, « _viens Cerise, viens nager et te détendre un peu_ »…

_Shit !_ Après tout, pourquoi pas, je n'étais plus à ça près et puis l'autre ne reviendrait pas avant un bon bout de temps de toute façon, alors autant en profiter. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour enlever tous mes vêtements et mes dessous que je posais sur le rebord. Ensuite je partis à grande enjambée jusqu'au milieu du bassin, là où je n'avais quasiment plus pied. _Heum_, comme c'était agréable, c'était même divin.

Doucement, je me mis à nager en long et en large tout en fredonnant des chansons débiles. Après plus d'une demie heure de natation, je décidais de faire la planche puis je me retrouvais à faire l'étoile de mer. C'était trop bon. J'en profitai alors pour repenser à tout ce qui m'étais arrivé depuis que j'étais ici et je me pris à imaginer le jour où le prince de Mirkwood reviendrait voir son père… Allez savoir pourquoi l'idée de rencontrer Legolas me mit la banane et très vite je me retrouvai à chanter cette chanson débile de _Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains_ :

« _Un jour mon prince viendra, un jour il me dira, ces mots d'amours si troublants et tendres que j'aurai…_ »

J'arrêtai le massacre là car en général ma voix faisait plutôt penser à un petit goret que l'on écorchait vif quand j'arrivais à ce stade du couplet ou il fallait donner le ton dans les suraiguës. Je chantais juste mais ma voix était vraiment pourrie. Décidant que j'avais assez barboté dans l'eau, je plongeai sous la surface pour atteindre à quelque coup de brasse le rebord du bassin. Telle une nageuse confirmée — que je n'étais pas — je me hissais avec l'insouciance de la jeunesse sur la terre ferme et je vis à peine l'éclat d'un tissu argenté devant mes mains. Je me relevai, comme dans un vrai film, au ralenti, pour découvrir le seigneur Thranduil qui m'observait, une drôle d'expression dans le regard.

Je mis un temps à réaliser que j'étais toute nue face à lui.

A suivre—ou pas

* * *

Bon tapez 1 si vous m'aimez ! Tapez 2 si vous m'aimez à la folie ! Non comment ça vous avez envie de me taper tout court ? Mais heu d'abord ! Bon j'avoue j'arrête au moment intéressant mais je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Comment ça, vous ne me croyez pas ?

Bon alors ? Les aventures de Cerise en terrain obscur vous passionnent-elles toujours autant ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos REVIEWS pour connaitre vos impressions.

_Je vous dis à très bientôt pour une suite très... très explosive et pleine de rebondissements sucrés et salés ! Thranduil n'a pas encore tout vu... il en est même très loin le pauvre ... et vous aussi ! xD_


	7. Proposition Indécente

**Une Quête Ratée**

**Note de l'auteur**

L'air de rien, j'avance bien dans cette histoire. Dans ce chapitre 7 nous arrivons à un certain tournant dans l'évolution de la relation entre Cerise et Thranduil. J'en suis assez contente d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, rien n'est prédit d'avance car Cerise a cette manie de ne rien faire comme on le voudrait. Et sinon ? C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que cette histoire est relativement suivie.

* * *

**Syriaworld :** Ah non, je m'insurge, pas taper… ou alors juste dans tes mains pour dire que Thranduil est fabuleux XD

**Flore Volturi :** J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ^^. Cerise ne réagit pas forcément comme on s'y attend !

**Megane :** Mais non ce n'est pas cruel, c'est… c'est… la vie pioupiou… Non je dis des bêtises. Oui j'ai adoré aussi ce passage avec la photo et tout… Cerise n'en rate pas une et ce à notre plus grand bonheur.

**Kalas1209 :** Thranduil n'est pas en manque de sexe, juste en manque de nouveauté et de surprise. C'est que la vie des elfes c'est un peu chiant finalement. Quant à la longueur des chapitres… j'aimerai bien les faire plus longs mais je les trouve déjà pas mal en fait. 5 000 mots environs pour 12 pages sur mon fichier Words en taille 11… Cela dit, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Promis je ne ferai jamais de chapitre trop court.

**Athina :** Tu n'as encore rien vu… et lu xD

**Karine Darnessy :** Cerise n'a pas de bol, certes mais c'est pour notre plus grand bonheur :D

**Aurlie :** Oui je sais mais c'est pour mieux revenir la semaine suivante ! Au pire, fais comme moi et relis les premiers chapitres pour patienter ^^.

**Bee :** Merci ! Les références pour Cerise sont très très importantes ! Ca lui permet de tenir le coup en terrain obscur :) ! Il y en aura pleins d'autres aussi ! Quant à Thranduil, oui c'est un pervers qui s'assume en plus et qui se pense dans son bon droit.

**LouOak :** Mais pas de soucis la miss ! Je comprends les impératifs de la vie réelle :) J'espère que tu vas mieux du coup ? Pis du coup j'ai une super longue review ! En fait tu le sais que j'adore tes commentaires et là j'ai été super gâtée ! Merci. ah mais je suis vraiment contente que Cerise te fasse cet effet. Pour te dire, j'avais mis sur la page facebook un lien vers une photo de Craig Parker assez olé olé. Si tu tapes Craig Parker et Spartacus tu vas être très surprise dans les images. Cerise a des photos de lui nu dans son portable mais _chuuut_. Heureusement que Thranduil ne sait pas s'en servir. Il aurait une crise cardiaque le pauvre.

Et je n'oublie pas : **Shibake**, **Manelor**, **Precioustomomi**, **Belthyiel**, **Toutouille**, **Gaga-Ella**, **Nanawenn**, **La plume d'Elena**, **Nimiria, Kilarii**, **PerigrinTouque** et **Mlle F**, à qui j'ai répondu par MP directement sur le site.

Un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews qui nous font très plaisir à Cerise, Thranduil et moi-même. Tout pareil concernant **nos nouveaux Followers** et les personnes qui rajoutent cette histoire dans leurs favoris : MERCI !

* * *

**Disclaimer**, **pairing** et **rating **: voir le premier chapitre.

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** Que ferais-je sans ma **Lilou Black** qui est aussi folle que moi ! Sérieux j'adore tes commentaires ! On s'est bien trouvé toutes les deux.

* * *

_Voilà, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. Il est temps de retrouver Cerise et Thranduil et de découvrir leur réaction chacune._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 7

**Proposition Indécente**

oO0Oo

**Thranduil**

oO0Oo

En entrant dans mes appartements, je sentis tout de suite la tension envahir mes épaules. La raison ? Eh bien je dirais qu'à première vue, il s'agissait encore de Cerise. Cette humaine finirait par avoir raison de moi avant que je ne me décide à partir pour les Terres Tranquilles et Immortelles de Valinor.

Avisant le salon vide, je tentai ma chance dans la chambre puis dans la salle de bains, en vain. Elle semblait introuvable. Fronçant les sourcils et sentant poindre une terrible colère, je me pris à espérer que cette petite idiote n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de me désobéir en retournant dans sa chambre où ailleurs. C'est alors que j'entendis parfaitement quelqu'un chanter une chanson tout à fait ridicule où il était question de prince et d'amour éternel. La voix nasillarde chantait plutôt juste mais était si haut perchée qu'elle m'en blessa immédiatement les oreilles. Qui pouvait produire un son aussi désagréable ? C'était une torture auditive presque insoutenable. Comprenant que le bruit venait des jardins, je sortis et m'avançai vers le bassin d'eau qui servait à ma propre consommation et je crus que j'allais m'étrangler de surprise quand je compris qu'une personne avait osé se baigner dedans ! Impensable ! Qui avait bien pu laisser… qui avait bien pu se permettre un tel sacrilège ?! De l'eau bénie par les Valar eux même. Quel outrage honteux ! Avançant à grandes enjambées et intensément soulagé que cette horrible chanson se soit enfin arrêtée, je compris enfin qui se trouvait au milieu du bassin. Qui cela aurait-il pu être d'autre d'ailleurs ?

_Cerise ! _

Croisant les bras sur mon torse, je m'avançai encore un peu, jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait laissé ses vêtements. Je la vis battre des pieds avant de se retourner gracieusement sous l'eau. En quelques coups de bras, elle atteignit le rebord et bientôt je pus l'admirer dans toute sa nudité sans que cela ne semble la gêner pour autant, elle ne m'avait sans doute pas vu.

Elle mit un petit moment à se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait debout devant moi et dans le plus simple appareil. Je pus la contempler à loisir de la tête aux pieds. A vrai dire, je ne savais que penser d'elle. Ses long cheveux blonds, qui avaient la couleur du blé mûr, lui descendaient jusqu'au creux des reins. Je devais admettre qu'elle avait de très beaux cheveux qui n'avaient rien à envier à ceux des elfes. Quant au reste, je ne savais que dire, elle ne ressemblait en rien aux canons de beauté plus androgynes de notre peuple. Les femmes Elfiques étaient très grandes et très minces avec des formes musclées à peines dessinées, des déliés aussi harmonieux que l'entrelacé des écorces qui ornaient mon trône, mais elle… Cette Cerise était toute en formes généreuses, un fruit, gorgé de promesses interdites, aussi défendu qu'il semblait m'empoisonner l'existence depuis que le destin me l'avait mise, bien malgré moi, dans les bras.

— Ca va ? Vous-vous êtes bien rincé l'œil, me lança-t-elle, la bouche déformée par le sarcasme.

Je la jaugeai tandis qu'elle remettait avec un certain empressement ses vêtements alors qu'elle était toujours trempée. Elle n'avait même pas apporté avec elle une serviette pour se sécher. En plus d'être insolente et pleine de hargne, elle semblait par ailleurs peu encline à l'intelligence. À peine allais-je lui faire remarquer qu'elle allait attraper froid que je me souvins qu'elle m'avait une nouvelle fois offensé en prenant la parole sans que je ne lui en aie donné l'autorisation au préalable. Je me jurai de la punir comme il se devait plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, il fallait qu'elle se sèche convenablement. Les humains étaient si fragiles et pouvaient se blesser ou tomber malades si facilement. Penser qu'en plusieurs milliers d'années, ils étaient encore de ce monde était aussi surréaliste que la venue de cette humaine sur notre territoire.

— Vous allez attraper la mort comme cela, lui dis-je d'une voix pleine de dédain.

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle non plus elle me toisait d'un air plein de morgue. Elle semblait prête à rendre coup pour coup et une partie de moi était prête à convenir que ce n'était pas déplaisant.

— Et alors ? me rétorqua-t-elle, sur la défensive, si je meurs vous pourrez danser sur ma tombe si ça vous chante, perso je m'en fous, je serai crevée. Tant mieux ! Alors allez-y, ne vous gênez surtout pas et par contre… pitié tout mais pas « _La Macarena_ ».

Elle me contourna alors pour entrer dans le salon. Je me retournai tout aussi vite, la mine toujours renfrognée. Je n'aimais pas sa façon de se comporter avec moi. Cela m'irritait grandement. D'un geste lent mais ferme, je tendis le bras pour attraper son poignet avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin. Elle était humide et gelée.

Quelle idiote.

— Cerise, je ne vous ai pas dit de partir, de plus, au risque de me répéter, votre attitude commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Ne me cherchez pas, petite humaine.

Elle plissa la bouche, l'ouvrit puis la referma aussitôt pour finir par me regarder droit dans les yeux. A cet instant, je crus déceler une véritable peine mêlée à de la peur et de l'angoisse. Je pouvais la comprendre, elle était loin des siens et se retrouvait à vivre avec des êtres aussi sages et évolués qu'immortels dont l'intelligence surpassait sans peine la sienne et de loin. Je repensai à mon idée de faire d'elle plus qu'une simple servante. Je pouvais lui rendre la vie plus douce, plus confortable si elle le désirait mais elle allait devoir redoubler d'effort pour me plaire. A cette idée, une onde de chaleur m'irradia les sens.

— Que voulez-vous de moi, à la fin ? soupira-t-elle.

Elle se mit alors à frissonner. Elle avait froid. La lâchant enfin, je lui emboitai le pas.

— Suivez-moi à l'intérieur, vous allez vous essuyer, vous changer, ensuite nous discuterons de tout cela.

Tandis que j'atteignais la porte fenêtre, je me rappelai autre chose.

— Par ailleurs, repris-je en l'avisant, je vous demanderai à l'avenir de ne plus jamais vous baigner dans ce bassin, Cerise. Est-ce bien clair ?

— Mais… Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle ! Vous êtes vraiment un monstre sans cœur, roi Thranduil !

Je poussai un soupire las. Elle était donc incapable de se taire.

— Ce bassin est réservé à ma consommation personnelle d'eau, répondis-je, sans m'énerver pour autant.

Enfin j'essayai, mais elle mettait vraiment mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

— Ah parce que vous ne buvez pas QUE du vin ?! dit-elle en se moquant méchamment.

— Non, jeune fille, je bois AUSSI de l'eau, affirmai-je, lui répondant sur le même ton, et j'aimerais bien qu'elle reste propre et saine.

— Oh, ben ! Faut pas vous inquiéter, promis juré, j'ai pas fait pipi dedans pourtant Dieu sait que c'était tentant.

Sur ce, elle passa devant moi une nouvelle fois avec un sourire pleins de suffisance. Je ne savais pas si finalement c'était une si bonne idée que ça de la garder avec moi. Si elle continuait à marcher sur cette voie, elle allait me rendre totalement fou et je risquais bien de la tuer dans un moment de fureur et d'égarement.

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je savais que j'avais une grande gueule et que j'avais une forte tendance à m'enfoncer plus rapidement dans les ennuis que n'importe qui d'autre mais à voir la tête du roi Thranduil quand je lui avais dit que je n'avais pas fait pipi dedans… C'était excellent, on aurait pu lui faire gober des mouches et des castors qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Cela dit, c'était vrai, j'avais failli faire pipi dedans. Ben quoi, qui n'a jamais eu envie ou carrément fait dans une piscine où ailleurs ?

J'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas rigoler mais je me retins en me souvenant que ce vieux pervers m'avait matée de tout son saoul quand il m'avait découverte sur le bord de son bassin. J'avoue que je m'en fous qu'il ait pu me voir à poil, je ne suis pas pudique et si la vue de mon corps l'indisposait, il avait qu'à fermer les yeux. Cependant, j'avais plutôt eu l'impression de me retrouver face à une inspection en bonne et due forme, genre bête de foire au _salon de l'agriculture de Paris _qui se déroule à _Portes de Versailles_ tous les ans. J'aurais peut-être du lui faire « _Meuh »_ et agiter ma croupe telle une vache bovine. Secouant la tête avant de devenir tout à fait dingue, je ne le vis pas revenir dans la chambre. Il me lança alors une serviette que j'eus à peine le temps de rattraper.

— Heu, merci, dis-je en bougonnant.

— Allez dans la salle d'eau et prenez la chemise que je vous ai mis sur une des commodes, vous la porterez jusqu'à ce qu'Ilmarë passe vous rapporter vos affaires un peu plus tard.

— Heu, d'accord mais… ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de dire à Ilmarë d'aller me chercher une robe, genre, maintenant, par exemple?

— Arrêtez de contester le moindre de mes ordres et faites ce que je vous dis, tonna-t-il, n'acceptant aucune autre contradiction de ma part.

_Dommage._

Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rétorquer quoique ce soit de déplacé ou d'irrespectueux. Aussi vite que je le pus, je partis dans sa magnifique salle de bains avec la serviette qu'il m'avait donnée.

Rapidement, je me séchai et enfilai la chemise, splendide au demeurant — elle était très grande et m'arrivait aux genoux. Le tissu était encore plus doux que celui des robes qu'Ilmarë m'avait données quelques semaines plus tôt. Toutefois, deux choses me choquèrent quand je m'admirai dans le miroir en pied qui trônait non loin de la baignoire. Déjà, l'odeur du vêtement était le même que celui du roi et ensuite, je fus horrifiée de voir que mes poils aux jambes repoussaient. Quelle horreur. Bon d'accord, ils étaient blonds, mais tout de même ! Comment j'allais faire, moi, ici, pour me les épiler ? Il faudrait que je demande à ma nouvelle amie s'ils n'avaient pas du miel, de la cire ou je ne sais quoi encore… après savoir comment j'allais m'arranger pour parvenir à faire une épilation sans m'arracher la peau avec, ça serait une autre histoire. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas tombée chez les nains ? Eux au moins ne me regarderaient pas de travers pour quelques poils de trop.

En revenant dans le salon, je vis Thranduil qui faisait les cent pas comme s'il réfléchissait intensément à quelque chose d'important. Intriguée, je m'avançai vers lui. Il releva la tête brusquement en me dévisageant.

— Asseyez-vous, Cerise.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait non parce que j'avais décidé de lui obéir mais parce que je n'aimais pas la tête qu'il faisait. Il semblait franchement préoccupé et j'espérai vraiment que rien de terrible ne soit arrivé.

— J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours à votre cas, Cerise, commença-t-il en me fixant gravement.

Mal à l'aise, je tirai sur les pans de sa chemise pour me couvrir au mieux les genoux. C'était con mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende compte que j'étais poilue. Maudite fierté féminine et tout ce qui va avec.

Il me parla encore mais j'étais tellement prise par mes pensées que je ne l'écoutais plus du tout.

— Vous avez écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de vous dire ? me reprocha-t-il en se rapprochant encore de moi.

Je dus lever la tête pour le voir, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je l'avais baissée, comme je ne m'étais pas rendue compte non plus qu'il était aussi près de moi, plus dangereux que jamais.

— Excusez-moi, qu'avez-vous dit ? demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

— Vous êtes insupportable !

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de s'asseoir sur un siège qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien.

— Il nous est apparu qu'hormis troubler nos gens, vous ne saviez rien faire de vos dix doigts, reprit-il totalement agacé. Ilmarë m'a certifié de votre bonne volonté et je dois reconnaitre que vous et vos agissements pour les moins surprenants m'intriguent mais...

Il fit une pause, se leva et prit la carafe de vin qui était sur la table pour se servir un verre… qu'il me tendit. Je pris le verre sans rechigner.

— Merci, dis-je simplement.

Il revint s'asseoir après s'être servi lui-même. Il allait pleuvoir des lingots d'or estampillés de la banque de chez _Gringotts_ — Les gobelins n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir — demain pour que le roi fasse preuve d'une telle générosité à mon égard. *Appréciez l'ironie s'il vous plait*

Il prit une gorgée, totalement inconscient de mes délires intérieurs, avant de reprendre :

— Nous avons décidé pour le moment de vous garder ici et de nouvelles options se sont présentées à nous.

Je l'observai sans trop comprendre et portai le verre à mes lèvres. Le liquide rouge coula dans ma bouche puis dans ma gorge comme le plus doux et le plus puissant des élixirs. Purée, ce vin était juste délicieux… et il avait le gout de… Thranduil. Comprenant vers quoi mes pensées me ramenaient, je rougis violemment. Je devenais carrément folle et, instinctivement, je comptai les jours. Ah, oui je comprends mieux, je n'allais pas tarder à ovuler et donc, que ce soit mes hormones qui parlent à ma place me rassura un peu. Non mais parce que bon, de là à commencer à fantasmer sur le blond qui se trouvait en face de moi. _Heum_, comment dire… non parce que non quoi ! Coupant court à mes réflexions féminines qui ne regardaient que moi je revins à notre conversation.

— Et quelles sont ces options ? demandais-je en me perdant dans mon verre.

Il m'avait semblé qu'il avait décidé de m'enfermer ici pour toujours ou tout le moins jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution pour retourner chez moi. Je ne voyais donc pas où il voulait en venir une nouvelle fois… A moins qu'il ne soit sénile et qu'il ne se mette à radoter, après tout, il avait l'air jeune extérieurement mais je n'oubliais pas qu'on fond c'était juste un vieux croulant à l'emballage inusité.

— La première serait que vous restiez ici à me servir, vous resteriez dans cette pièce et, si l'un de mes gens a du temps à vous consacrer, nous pourrions vous faire sortir un peu. Nous aimerions aussi que vous appreniez notre langue ainsi que nous us et coutumes.

A ces mots, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Il me prenait vraiment pour un animal domestique qui avait besoin d'être dressé. Certes, je n'étais pas de leur monde mais de là à m'enfermer ici…

— Et la deuxième option ? demandais-je, me préparant à pire.

Il me regarda sans rien dire pendant un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre de la deuxième solution qu'il avait eue à mon égard. Allons donc, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me sortir cette fois ci ?

Il inspira puis expira doucement avant de se lancer :

— Devenez ma maîtresse, Cerise.

J'avalais alors de travers le reste de l'alcool qui était dans mon verre et je crus bien que mon heure avait sonné. Je n'arrivais pas à recracher, ça partait de travers ! Tout partait de travers, en fait. Toussant comme une dératée, je mis un moment avant de m'en remettre. Sous la violence de ma quinte de toux, j'étais à présent à quatre pattes par terre tandis que lui s'était figé devant moi sans rien faire. Putain de bordel de merde ! Il voulait que je sois sa maîtresse ? Moi ? Mais il m'avait pris pour qui ? L'incongruité de la situation me fit exploser de rire, je m'en roulais par terre en me tenant les côtes. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'allais vraiment mourir de rire.

Mais quelle connerie franchement !

— Il suffit ! l'entendis-je crier, mais je n'arrivais plus à calmer mon hilarité grandissante.

En fait, je crois bien que mes nerfs venaient de lâcher.

Ben voilà, c'était officiel, je devais forcément nager en plein délire para psychotique. Jamais le vrai Thranduil ne m'aurait demandé un truc pareil. Au pire j'aurais été bonne pour lécher ses bottes et encore, mais pour le reste… Peut-être dans mes délires de fangirl en manque et encore, ce n'était pas sûr. Mais bref, si ma quête personnelle se résumait à donner du plaisir au père de Legolas…

Oh. MON. DIEU, j'imaginais déjà la scène : mon Legolas revenant d'un voyage à Mirkwood et là il découvre que la femme de sa vie, c'est à dire moi est en train de faire les pire cochoncetés possibles et inimaginables avec son père. J'étais repartie pour une nouvelle crise de fou rire incontrôlable. C'était atroce car je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Toute à mon hystérie, car c'était un peu ça, fallait le reconnaître, je ne le vis pas se baisser pour me rattraper par les aisselles avant de m'envoyer une gifle magistrale en pleine figure qui m'arrêta net dans mon élan.

_*Cerise : GAME OVER – Thranduil : ONE POINT – WINNER - FATALITY*_

Thranduil semblait plus choqué par mon attitude que furieux mais je crois bien que là, j'avais aussi besoin de craquer. En plus, ce couillon m'avait giflée avec sa main pleine de bagues et je pouvais déjà sentir les écorchures — qu'il avait faite avec le coup— saigner sur l'une de mes pommettes.

Putain, s'il m'avait défigurée, je … Comment passer du rire aux larmes ? Comment vous dire ? Parce que c'est ce que je fis, je me mis alors à pleurer comme une vraie petite morveuse, à grosses gouttes qui plus est, reniflements et geignements compris. Tout comme avec le rire, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter et, dépassée, je me jetai dans ses bras pour pleurer tout mon saoul. J'en avais besoin, j'avais aussi besoin de chaleur « humaine » mais à défaut, je me contentai aujourd'hui de la « froideur elfique », tant pis. Thranduil ne referma pas ses bras autour de moi mais se figea telle une statue de sel tandis que je m'appliquais scrupuleusement à tremper ses vêtements avec toute l'eau contenue dans mon corps.

Je mis un temps fou à me calmer mais finalement, les larmes se tarirent d'elles-mêmes. Mon visage ne devait plus ressembler à rien à l'heure actuelle. Sans le regarder, je passais mes deux mains sur ma figure tout en retournant m'asseoir. Je l'entendis faire de même et, allez savoir pourquoi, le bruissement de ses vêtements avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

J'avais pleuré longtemps et pas seulement à cause de cette gifle. En fait, la gifle n'y était pour rien et avait surtout servi de détonateur à mon mal-être depuis que j'avais atterri ici. Finalement, c'était plus dur que tout. J'avais perdu tous mes points de repère et je n'avais aucun moyen de m'accrocher à quelque chose de tangible et de rassurant. Et puis je commençais à avoir le mal du pays. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais Paris, ses odeurs nauséabondes, ses gens toujours pressés et de mauvaise humeur me manquaient. Mon chez moi me manquait, et ma vie de fangirl aussi. Je ne parlais même pas de ma famille et de mes amis. C'était terriblement dur. Je voulais retrouver l'insouciance d'antan… même mon chef que je détestais me manquait ! Et puis j'avais raté les derniers épisodes de deux de mes séries cultes… Quelle merde, franchement !

Sentant mon nez couler, je tournai la tête à la recherche d'un mouchoir et un nouveau poids s'abattit sur mes épaules. Les elfes ne tombant jamais malades, ils n'attrapaient pas de rhume et donc ne devaient très certainement pas ressentir la nécessité de se moucher comme le commun des pauvres mortels dont je faisais hélas partie. Parfois, la vie était vraiment trop injuste et non, je n'avais pas honte de faire mon _Calimero_ en cet instant, j'étais vraiment très mal. Me préparant au pire, je relevai la tête pour affronter cet elfe de malheur qui n'arrangeait pas mon mal être, bien au contraire.

— Je présume que vous n'avez pas de mouchoir, par ici, demandais-je au cas où et en reniflant pour éviter que la morve ne me coule jusqu'aux lèvres. Sérieux, s'il me voulait encore pour maîtresse après ça…

— Vous présumez mal, ma chère.

Il me tendit alors un mouchoir blanc immaculé. Son visage n'affichait aucune expression qui aurait pu me dire s'il était fâché où quoique ce soit d'autre. Récupérant le précieux morceau de tissu, je me mouchais sans état d'âme dedans en faisant un boucan de tous les diables. Je n'aimais pas avoir le nez pris.

— Vous étiez sérieux tout à l'heure, commençais-je en me disant qu'il était peut-être temps d'affronter ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Il me fixa un moment, la mine impénétrable. Il semblait me jauger comme s'il se demandait s'il ne commettait pas une erreur de jugement à mon encontre, finalement. Allez savoir pourquoi, ma poitrine se serra d'appréhension. Je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée. Il inclina alors la tête et me regarda avec douceur. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir transpercer mon âme. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche et je m'apprêtais à ce qu'il renonce à sa dernière requête.

— Oui, je l'étais, Cerise, me dit-il d'une voix aussi douce que du velours.

Je pense vraiment que si j'avais pu me voir à ce moment là, mon expression digne d'un merlan frit m'aurait fait éclater de rire. Etait-il fou ou maso ? Ou bien les deux ? Il m'avait bien regardée ? Est-ce que je ressemblais à une pouffe elfique qui se serait sans doute damnée pour avoir le saint roi entre ses cuisses d'albâtre aussi douces et lisses que de la soie ? Je n'avais rien de beau aux yeux des elfes, en quoi pouvais-je lui être désirable ? Peut-être, après tout, me parlait-il d'autre chose. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

— Vous voulez que je devienne VRAIMENT votre maîtresse ? Où me parlez-vous d'autre chose… ma voix tremblait.

Je détestais être dans cet état. J'étais une femme forte moi, le _Girl Power_ raisonnait en moi tel un mantra appris et bien encré dans ma tête depuis plusieurs années déjà — depuis l'apologie des _Spice Girls_ en fait, même si je n'étais encore qu'une gamine à l'époque.

— Oui, Cerise, me répondit-il en se levant de son siège et en se dirigeant vers moi.

Je rêvais où avais-je la nette impression qu'il se moquait un peu de moi ? Il avait cette espèce de sourire tordu qui ne laissait rien présager d'agréable. D'un bond, je me levai à mon tour avant qu'il ne s'arrête tout à fait devant moi. Je ne désirais pas être à sa merci.

— Il est vrai, reprit-il, indifférent à mon drame personnel, que vous êtes particulièrement hideuse lorsque vous pleurez cependant, cela n'altère en rien notre demande.

Du bout des doigts, il me releva le visage et tiqua en voyant l'estafilade qu'il m'avait faite en me giflant un peu plus tôt. Je ne pensais pas que ça l'affecterait mais peut-être avais-je imaginé ça.

— Je souhaite, non, j'ordonne que vous ne fassiez plus jamais cela devant nous, dit-il tout en avançant son visage près du mien, ses doigts toujours posés sous mon menton.

Je déglutis. Allait-il m'embrasser ?

— Si vous devenez ma maîtresse, Cerise, nous pourrons très certainement adoucir votre existence parmi nous. Vous vivrez dorénavant ici, bien sûr, nous vous installerons un lit douillet dans cette pièce et vous pourrez utiliser à loisir notre salle d'eau, sans avoir à en demander la permission au préalable. Vous aurez aussi l'autorisation de vous promener dans notre palais comme bon vous semblera, si vous promettez de ne pas déranger mes gens. Votre vie s'en trouvera grandement améliorée. De servante, vous deviendrez notre invitée _privilégiée_.

Et quel privilège, ouah ! _*Appréciez une nouvelle fois l'ironie s'il vous plait car là on monte d'un cran*_

J'avalai de travers. Ah, le salaud ! Quelle enflure ! C'était petit, mesquin, tellement bas !

Je me serais damnée pour utiliser une salle de bains à peu près potable et là, il fallait que je fasse un choix, c'était tout simplement… bas ! Ma vie pour lire un roman d'amour dans un bon bain chaud plein de mousse avec des bougies parfumées autour… et Thranduil tout à côté ? Non là, ça casse mon rêve, mais ça allait se résumer, à peu de choses près, à ça.

— Et si je refuse ?

Je le fixai avec insistance. Il ne cilla même pas.

— Si vous refusez, vous viendrez tout de même vivre ici mais vous n'aurez ni lit, ni le droit d'utiliser quoique ce soit se trouvant dans ces appartements. Vous devrez nous servir comme nous l'entendons. Vous ne serez pas libre de sortir d'ici, sauf si Ilmarë ou l'un de mes gardes — hormis Tamril — veut bien s'occuper de vous surveiller.

J'agrandis les yeux à ces mots. Le choix était loin d'être équitable mais je le soupçonnais de l'avoir fait exprès. Je sais qu'un nombre incalculable de fangirls se serait jetée sur la seconde option et j'avoue que malgré tout, et malgré ce que ma précieuse conscience me criait, l'idée était des plus tentantes.

Certes, ce que je connaissais du sexe et des relations entre un homme et une femme, je le devais aux livres que je dévorais plus que je ne les lisais. Je n'avais jamais couché avec un garçon, encore moins avec un homme. Eh oui, à vingt cinq ans, j'étais toujours vierge et même si parfois ça me dérangeait beaucoup, j'en étais assez fière. J'attendais le bon pour le faire… et surtout qu'un garçon décide enfin de s'intéresser à moi. Si j'acceptais, j'allais devoir coucher avec cet elfe qui se montrait si odieux et imbu de sa personne qu'il me mettait les nerfs en pelote. Fermant à demi les yeux, je l'observai à travers mes paupières baissées et je pus voir qu'il savait déjà qu'il avait gagné cette affaire. Une partie de moi voulut l'envoyer chier cordialement en lui disant que je préférais encore faire des fellations aux Trolls ou même à des Orques plutôt qu'à lui mais honnêtement, non. La vérité était que de nous imaginer nus tous les deux m'échauffait réellement les sangs et je pouvais déjà sentir ma culotte s'humidifier dangereusement rien que d'y penser.

Bordel, j'allais peut-être dire oui, finalement, et quitte à être dépucelée autant que ce soit fait avec un putain de beau mec canon qui devait avoir de l'expérience en la matière en plus… et bon, un elfe quoi !

— Alors, que décidez-vous ? me questionna-t-il me lâchant le visage.

Il n'avait cependant pas bougé d'un pouce. Aucune barrière de sécurité n'était présente entre nous. Nous nagions tous les deux dans l'espace intime de l'autre sans nous en apercevoir… du moins, lui ne s'en apercevait pas. De l'extérieur, nous aurions pu passer pour « presque » intimes.

— Je ne comprends pas, déclarais-je alors. Pourquoi vouloir faire de moi votre maîtresse alors que je ne suis même pas jolie selon vos critères de beauté elfique à la noix.

Je croisai les bras, faisant ainsi remonter ma poitrine sans le faire exprès.

— Qui vous a dit que vous n'étiez pas jolie ? me répondit-il surpris.

— Mais vous ! A l'instant !

— Vous ne l'êtes pas quand vous vous mettez dans des états pareils. Il faut que vous appreniez à ménager vos sentiments. Les humains ont toujours eu une prépondérance phénoménale pour l'emportement. Vous ne savez pas gérer vos émotions. C'est une faiblesse que je ne saurais tolérer chez les miens.

— Vraiment ?! m'exclamais-je surprise. J'avais arrêté d'écouter ce qu'il me disait quand j'avais compris qu'il me trouvait jolie. — Mais je suis petite par rapport à une elfe, et pas gracieuse et pas…

— Certes vous êtes pleine de défaut, concéda-t-il, me coupant la parole, mais vous m'intriguez vraiment et il y a autour de vous une telle aura de liberté, d'insouciance et une telle absence de limites... J'ai très envie d'y goûter, finit-il par me murmurer, approchant son visage et ses lèvres vers l'une de mes oreilles, ce qui me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

J'étais super sensible des oreilles. Une fois, le chien de ma voisine s'était jeté sur moi pour me faire un méga câlin et je m'étais pris la honte de ma vie quand la bestiole m'avait léché le visage et remonté sa langue pleine de bave vers l'une de mes oreilles. J'avais connue un tel frisson de plaisir… Mon dieu, rien que d'y repenser, j'en mourais encore de honte. Et non, je ne suis pas zoophile, du tout, mais et je ne savais même pas que les oreilles pouvaient être des zones érogènes chez les humains, en plus. Oui bon, j'avais bien sûr lu des fics aux sujets d'oreilles pointues ultra-sensibles et, avisant celles de Thranduil, je me pris à me demander si lui aussi, grimperait aux rideaux si je venais à les lui lécher ou même… mordiller. Une image de nous deux, nus et enlacés tandis qu'il gémissait sous mes coups de langues et de dents s'imposa à moi et je faillis défaillir devant cette vision empreinte d'un tel érotisme sauvage. _Au secours, je crois que je suis folle !_

— Vous… vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous, balbutiai-je, consternée par ce que j'imaginais déjà et ce que je m'apprêtais à faire… à dire, même.

— Tout à fait, Cerise.

Il semblait si sûr de lui. Comme s'il marchandait un banal contrat de rien du tout.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre moi et cela me déstabilisa tout à fait. Il semblait déjà dans la phase de séduction et je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine de savoir comment le gérer. Je n'avais jamais joué à ce jeu là et bon… c'était Thranduil quoi pas le voisin du coin ni le beau gosse de la _Fnac_ qui me conseillait toujours des daubes infâmes à lire et que j'étais incapable d'envoyer chier parce que je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion de parler avec un canon de son genre.

— Dépêchez-vous de choisir, ma patience commence à s'émousser, Cerise.

_Kyaaa_, je poussai un petit cri intérieur quand je sentis tout à fait les lèvres effleurer mon oreille qui semblait s'étendre pour mieux apprécier la caresse du roi. La traîtresse insolente ! _Mais putain ce que c'était bon !_

— Je… Je… je suis d'accord, débitais-je rapidement, aussi rouge qu'une… cerise. Oui, je sais, celle là, elle était facile.

— Bien, me dit-il en tapant dans ses mains comme s'il venait de conclure une transaction.

Il me quitta alors pour s'offrir un nouveau verre de vin.

— En voulez-vous ? me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

— Heu, non merci, je préfère garder toute ma tête, marmonnai-je et puis il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose à mon sujet.

Je me tortillai dans tous les sens. Pas que j'eus honte de mon état mais bon, je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que j'étais l'humaine la plus expérimentée de la Terre du Milieu où d'ailleurs.

Il m'observa, intrigué, un sourcil relevé, son verre à mi chemin entre son torse et sa bouche.

— Que devrais-je savoir ? dit-il, l'air suspicieux.

Je décidai de l'affronter du regard et c'est droit dans les yeux que je lui avouai mon état, sans fioriture ni rien :

— Certes, je veux bien être votre maîtresse mais il faut que vous sachiez tout de même que je suis encore… vierge !

A suivre—ou pas

* * *

Extrait de ce qui vous attend la semaine prochaine :

(...) _Je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec le roi des elfes. Déjà, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'aurais cette conversation, tout court avec un homme, j'en aurais ri puis j'aurais rougie comme une pivoine._ (...)

* * *

Tapez 1 si vous voulez la suite tout de suite !

Tapez 2 si vous m'aimez toujours

Tapez 3 si vous voulez devenir la maîtresse de Thranduil

Tapez 1, 2 , 3 et 4… heu parce que comme ça quoi.

Si tu as la joie au cœur tape des mains, si tu as la joie au cœur tape des mains, si tu as la joie au cœur, si tu as la joie au coeuuuuuuureuh…

Ah heu oui pardon excusez-moi, je m'emporte. Bon si toi aussi tu as aimé ce chapitre, si tu m'aimes ou me déteste parce que je m'arrête toujours quand il ne faut pas… Bah, si toi aussi tu as la joie au cœur, écris moi une p'tite REVIEW ! Allez quoi, à vot'bon cœur, Mssieurs dames !

* * *

**"_Oyez, oyez_ !"**

J'ai une annonce à vous faire ! Je me marie la semaine prochaine avec Thranduil et nous attendons déjà des _dixtuplés_ !

Tiens mais ne serait-ce pas Cerise qui ramène sa fraise ? Oui, bon ok, elle était ultra facile celle là.

Ah, quoi comment ça, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Cerise ? C'est n'importe quoi ? Que j'ai pas de goût à vouloir me taper un vieux croulant ? Heu Cerise, tu lui as dis OUI ! Alors _pouet pouet _hein… donc oui, non, ce n'était pas le sujet de ce que je voulais dire.

Dans sa très grande miséricorde, mansuétude et ce que vous voulez, le roi Thranduil a accepté que sa servante — heu maîtresse, heu petite humaine, heu enfin Cerise quoi — et lui-même, de **répondre aux questions de leurs fans en délire**.

Cerise se marre dans son coin. Thranduil secoue la tête.

Donc si vous avez des questions pour ces deux là, n'hésitez pas à me les donner pour que je le leur transmette. On me souffle aussi dans l'oreillette que Haldir de la Lórien sera présent ainsi que Tamril, Finlenn, Ilmarë... heu non mais sérieusement qui voudrait interviewer Tintallë ?!

Bon sérieux, les filles ? Vous attendez quoi ?

… Heu non, je vais bien avec moi-même merci. Non mais si, je vous assure tout vaaaaaa bien.

* * *

_Allez, je file et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite et une interview… mystère et parce que au cœur du mystère il y a ? … *Spéciale dédicace à Nimiria* Qui comprendra… ou pas ! Et n'oubliez pas, la Cerise, c'est la VIE !_


	8. La Mélodie du Bonheur

**Une Quête Ratée**

**Note de l'auteur : **

L'histoire avance doucement mais surement et je suis assez satisfaite de la tournure qu'elle prend. A l'heure actuelle, j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 11. Les évènements vont commencer à s'accélérer un peu plus mais pas trop. Il va encore se passer beaucoup de choses dans la vie de Cerise, et il y aura même certaines révélations… mais je n'en dis pas plus.

* * *

Concernant les réponses aux reviews, encore une fois, je ne vais pas pouvoir les faire toutes, non parce que je n'en n'ai pas envie mais par manque de temps. Je viens enfin d'emménager dans mon nouveau chez moi mais il y a tellement à faire encore !

Cela dit, je vous remercie toutes pour vos nombreux messages ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. C'est important pour un auteur et puis ça fait réfléchir.

Un énorme et grand merci à : **La plume d'Elena**, **Bee**, **Precioustomomi**, **Mlle F**, **Kalas1209**, **Axire**, **LegolasKili**, **PerigrinTouque**, **Yume-cry**, **FloreVolturi**, **Karine Darnessy**, **Nanawenn**, **Toutouille**, **Athina**, **Manelor**, **Syriaworld**, **Momo0302**, **Kilarii**, **Aurlie**, **Guest**, **Milkagirl**, **Nimiria**, **Mailysvf** et **LouOak**.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous surprendra dans le bon sens et que vous prendrez autant plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !

* * *

**Disclaimer**, **pairing **et **rating **: voir le premier chapitre

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** Toujours un grand merci à ma** Lilou Black** préférée, la seule et unique, ma précieuse !

* * *

_Bien, il est grand temps de retrouver Cerise et ses déboires en Terre du Milieu...enfin à Mirkwood !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 8

**La Mélodie du Bonheur**

oO0Oo

**Thranduil**

oO0Oo

— _Certes, je veux bien être votre maîtresse mais il faut que vous sachiez que je suis encore… vierge !_

Ces mots dansaient dans ma tête sans que je n'arrive à en comprendre vraiment le sens. Vierge ? Elle qui paraissait et qui semblait si expérimentée ? N'avait-elle pas des ouvrages licencieux dans ses bagages ? N'avais-je pas encore en ma possession un objet lui appartenant qui me prouvait qu'elle me mentait ?

Pourtant, en l'observant attentivement, je distinguais bien cette lueur de peur nimbée d'innocence qu'avaient les jeunes ingénues. Me serais-je finalement trompé sur son compte ? Cela changeait-il quoi que ce soit à mon désir de tout posséder d'elle ? Cette humaine, j'avais envie de la dompter, de lui montrer que je pouvais la faire plier sans pour autant la briser. L'idée de lui enseigner tout ce que je savais ou tout le moins une partie de mes connaissances dans ce domaine me plaisait plutôt beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle repartirait dans son monde, je voulais être sûr qu'elle n'oublie jamais le seigneur de la Forêt Noire. J'en faisais un point d'honneur.

Me passant un doigt sur les lèvres, je continuais à la dévisager sans mot dire. Je devais m'avouer que je l'aimais bien ainsi, manquant de confiance en elle et le visage délicatement empourpré.

— Vous êtes vierge, murmurai-je plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

Elle déglutit péniblement, les yeux baissés. Je ne pouvais plus lire dans ses iris mais cela m'importai peu. Il fallait que je sache. Cette Cerise était un bien étrange petit humain. Toujours sans mot dire, je me rendis dans ma chambre à coucher où j'avais rangé ce drôle d'objet qui avait fait rougir Tintallë quand je lui avais demandé si elle en avait déjà vu de semblable ailleurs. Indéniablement, cela ne venait pas de notre monde. Je récupérai donc ledit objet que j'avais pris soin de protéger par un morceau de tissu et revint dans la pièce où se trouvait Cerise qui ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux, intriguée.

— Et ceci, si vous êtes vierge, qu'est-ce exactement ?

Je lui tendis la chose qu'elle prit prudemment, décontenancée. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et elle affichait une adorable moue qui se transforma vite en une grimace de réprobation.

— Mais… mais… qui vous a permis de prendre mes affaires ? s'insurgea-t-elle, encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

— Répondez-moi, Cerise.

— Non mais vous avez un culot, vous ! Est-ce que je fouille dans vos affaires quand vous avez le dos tourné, moi ?!

Elle semblait furieuse mais je n'en tins pas compte. Je me savais en situation de force et je n'allais surtout pas céder maintenant.

— Si vous voulez que je vous croie lorsque vous me dites que vous n'avez aucune expérience en la matière, il faudrait que vous y mettiez un peu du votre, répondis-je, imperturbable.

— Oh, très bien, je ne suis plus à ça près avec vous, soupira-t-elle, vaincue, avec une nouvelle lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Je me préparai au pire avec elle.

— On appelle ça un _sextoy_, dit-elle en me toisant la mine mauvaise. Personnellement, moi je le surnomme _Petit Grey_ mais bon…

— Pardon, dis-je ? Qu'est-ce que cela ?

Elle venait de m'intriguer par sa réponse.

— Cela, susurra-t-elle, un sourire torve sur les lèvres, sert à donner du plaisir aux femmes.

Voyant que je ne disais rien, elle poursuivit :

— Si vous préférez, ça sert quand on n'a pas d'homme sous la main.

De là, elle sortit l'objet de son tissu et appuya sur un bouton. Je vis non sans incrédulité la chose vibrer et bouger de la droite vers la gauche.

— Quelle est cette magie ? demandais-je pris entre l'incrédulité et la curiosité.

Elle se mit à ricaner. Elle se moquait de moi.

— Ca mon gars, ce n'est pas de la magie mais encore de la technologie. Ca marche avec des piles. Et s'il n'y a pas de pile… ça marche quand même, je ne vais pas faire ma difficile. En plus, j'avoue que ce n'est pas encore au point avec tout le raffut que _Petit Grey_ fait quand il est en action.

Elle recommençait à me manquer de respect mais en cet instant, rien n'avait d'importance que les explications qu'elle pouvait me donner. Jamais ici une elfe ne se serait permise de prendre son plaisir sans un partenaire consentant. Il y avait des choses qui ne se faisaient pas seul.

— Ni y a-t-il donc plus aucun mâle chez vous pour que vous en soyez réduite à cela ? dis-je avec un certains dégoût dans la voix.

Elle avait l'air médusée face à ma question. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Mais bien-sur que non, voyons ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Où avez-vous été pêcher une idée aussi débile ?!

J'exhalai un long et profond soupir. Il allait falloir lui apprendre à s'exprimer de façon moins vulgaire. Elle pouvait être franchement pénible sur ce point.

— De vous, soupirais-je, mais pour une vierge vous me paraissez bien au fait de certaines pratiques humaines.

— Pratiques humaines ?! s'étrangla-t-elle et je pouvais lire sur son visage à quel point mes propos l'outraient.

— Parce que vous ça vous arrive jamais de jouer avec _popole_ tout seul peut-être ?

Sa voix était monté dans les aigus et je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais être furieux qu'elle ose s'emporter ainsi devant moi, cependant je devais le lui demander car tout cela commençait à me dépasser totalement.

— Les elfes pratiquent l'art des plaisirs à deux ou à plusieurs mais jamais seul, de plus continuais-je en me passant une main sur la tempe, signe que je commençais à me lasser de cette conversation : Qu'est-ce que « _popole _» ? Un autre objet de luxure ?

Elle osa alors ricaner devant mon ignorance concernant ses propres termes ridicules.

— Je vous interdis de vous moquer ! dis-je d'une voix implacable.

Elle s'arrêta et reprit :

— _Popole_, c'est ce que vous avez entre les jambes, vous savez votre nouille quoi…

— Cerise, il suffit avec vos propos ridicules ! tonnai-je en marchant doucement vers elle.

— Votre sexe, marmonna-t-elle gênée.

Je m'arrêtai. Il fallait que je recolle les morceaux de cette conversation qui était aussi inextricable qu'une pelote de fil de laine. Quand j'eus tout remis en ordre, je pus enfin faire la liaison.

— Je suis navré, Cerise, mais je n'ai jamais eu recours à ce genre de pratique.

Cette fois ci elle écarquilla les yeux.

— Vraiment mais vous… heu vous n'avez jamais envie de…

Je secouai la tête.

— A votre avis pourquoi ai-je besoin d'une maîtresse consentante, Cerise ?

— Bien-sûr, je comprends.

— Toutefois et malgré votre virginité vous me paraissez plutôt aguerrie sur la théorie et certaines pratiques, repris-je.

— Ce n'est pas faux, cependant ne vous imaginez pas que je suis apte à tout et que je saurais comment faire du premier coup, répondit-elle, butée.

— Je ne vous le demande pas, et comme dans le cas du Sindarin, vous apprendrez aussi à me convenir dans ce domaine là. En attendant, il est l'heure de nous sustenter.

Elle ne répliqua rien d'autre, ce qui me convint parfaitement. Il était temps de passer à autre chose. Cette conversation m'avait passablement mis sur les nerfs.

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec le roi des elfes. Déjà, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'aurais cette conversation tout court, avec un homme, j'en aurais ri puis j'aurais rougi comme une pivoine. Je vivais en pleins rêve psychédélique et bientôt le roi des licornes lui-même allait faire son apparition pour me proclamer reine de son bled local.

J'avais eu l'immense honneur d'aller chercher le plateau-repas de sa _Sérénissime Majesté_ qui voulait faire de moi sa maîtresse. Je me mis à glousser comme une idiote en arrivant aux cuisines qui se trouvaient en sous-sol. Ne surtout pas repenser à cette conversation. C'était tellement… bizarre et ridicule.

A peine arrivée, je fus accueillie par une Ilmarë qui semblait se ronger les ongles tandis que les commis s'affairaient à préparer la popote pour _leur seigneur et maitre_. Alors, je vous arrête tout de suite, non, _Naheulbeuk _et _Peter Jackson_ ont tout faux, les elfes ça ne mangent pas que de la verdure. Le roi Thranduil est même plutôt friand de viande bien saignante…comme quoi les idées reçues ont la vie dure.

— Cerise, est-ce que ça va ? me demanda mon amie en triturant nerveusement les plis de sa jolie robe.

Je haussais les sourcils. J'étais flattée qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi mais un peu gênée aussi. On ne se connaissait pas depuis très longtemps… mais qu'importe. Je pouvais compter sur elle pour toujours être de mon côté ou presque.

— Oui, très bien, dis-je en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Le Seigneur Thranduil veut que je m'occupe de lui apporter son repas puis de lui tenir compagnie pour la soirée.

Le roi m'avait formellement interdit de parler de mon nouveau statut à qui que ce soit, même pas à Ilmarë. Je me demandais s'il n'avait pas tout simplement honte de vouloir se taper une simple petite humaine à peine bonne à lui récurer ses bottes avec la langue. Plus orgueilleux tu meurs !

— Oh ! s'exclama Ilmarë qui tirait maintenant une drôle de tête. Et… tu as accepté ?

Je faillis lui rire au nez. Avais-je eu le choix ? Oui, certes, mais quel choix ! Entre l'un et l'autre… Si devoir passer par la case horizontale avec un elfe plutôt _méga-giga-supra mouillant_ pouvait me permettre de garder une certaine liberté ET d'avoir une salle de bains rien que pour moi… oui je sais, j'étais vénale et futile comme fille mais vous savez quoi ? Je m'en tamponnais le coquillard comme du jour de l'an quarante, _et toc_. Puis si le seigneur Thranduil pensait que j'allais écarter les cuisses comme ça, juste parce qu'il me l'aurait ordonné… il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil pour ne pas dire ailleurs et même très profondément. J'avais un plan pour avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la super salle de bains du roi des Elfes. C'était dit ! Oui je sais je peux être machiavélique comme fille !

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Ilmarë qui ne m'avait pas lâché du regard, attendant que je lui réponde. Je mis un instant avant de me rappeler sa question.

— Oui, oui bien-sûr que j'ai accepté, répondis-je en affichant la mine la plus innocente possible.

_Mais où était donc mon auréole de sainteté ?_

— Mais, rétorqua-t-elle, tu es sûre et certaine de ton choix ?

Cette fois se fut moi qui l'observais attentivement. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bordel ? J'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle avait deviné. Mais non, c'était impossible.

Je fus détournée de mes pensées par un des elfes de cuisine — ne surtout pas penser à la SALE ni à Dobby… merde trop tard, je suis morte de rire — qui venait vers moi avec un énorme plateau. Bon ben, il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que je ne renverse rien en chemin.

D'habitude les plateaux étaient moins volumineux. Il avait grave la dalle ou quoi, le roi des elfes ?! Je pris donc le lourd plateau avec précaution et, me retournant à demi vers Ilmarë, je lui répondis :

— Sûre et certaine, Ilmarë, ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi et prie surtout que je ne renverse rien avant mon arrivée aux appartements royaux.

L'elfe secoua la tête de dépit. Riant sous cape, je sortis des cuisines et me dirigeait là où mon destin était en train de se jouer. Ca semblait fataliste de penser comme ça mais je n'y pouvais absolument rien. J'avais vraiment l'impression que le destin se jouait de moi et j'étais bien décidée à jouer moi aussi. Non mais oh ! J'ai l'air conne comme ça mais faut pas trop me chercher non plus.

Je ne croisai personne sur le chemin et bientôt je fus devant la porte Royale avec un grand R. J'entrai sans frapper. Le roi Thranduil était assis à un bureau, de dos face à moi, la tête penchée, il rédigeait une missive. Doucement, je posai ma lourde charge sur la grande table et commençai à dresser cette dernière comme j'avais eu l'habitude de le faire depuis que j'avais compris qu'il ne servait à rien de se rebeller contre le _sacro-saint roi_. Je préférai la tiédeur d'un lit plutôt que la dureté d'un cachot. J'avais bien retenu la leçon, merci bien.

Une fois que tout fut fait sans que je ne renverse rien, je m'aperçus avec surprise que les couverts avaient été mis en double. Je fronçai les sourcils. Le roi attendait-il de la visite ?

Ne sachant que faire avec, je ne mis en place que ceux du roi. J'attendrai qu'il me dise ce qu'il fallait faire avec l'autre paire.

Me retenant de souffler de dépit, il me fallut attendre que sa _Sérénissime Majesté_ ait enfin terminé son courrier pour savoir ce qu'il attendait de moi. Pour patienter, je décidais de l'admirer ouvertement, sans état d'âme.

C'était triste à dire mais il était vraiment canon, le saligaud ! Pour cette soirée qui s'annonçait calme et triste à mourir, le _sacro-saint roi_ avait revêtu des habits plus simples que ceux qu'ils mettaient quand il était en « démonstration » dans la journée. Ses cheveux très longs n'étaient agrémentés d'aucune tresse ni d'aucune coiffure. Il les portait libre et ça lui allait vraiment bien.

En général, je n'étais pas vraiment fan des mecs aux cheveux longs. Soit parce que la plupart du temps, ils ne savaient pas en prendre soin, soit parce que souvent ceux qui en prenaient soin étaient de l'autre bord et puis ce n'était pas super viril sur un homme.

Cela dit, depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, j'avais révisé mon jugement. Respirant un bon coup, je me pris une nouvelle fois son parfum en pleine figure. C'était étrange mais son odeur m'attirait et m'apaisait en même temps. A vrai dire, je n'aimais pas ça parce que ça me faisait perdre ma vigilance. J'allais encore partir dans mes divagations habituelles quand il se retourna enfin et me toisa de la tête aux pieds. A croire que chacune de mes apparitions le laissait dans la perplexité la plus totale.

_Applaudissez Cerise le clown_ ! pensais-je avec dépit.

— Eh bien, commença-t-il, j'espère que vous avez apprécié vos observations sur ma personne ?

Je faillis tousser sous le choc d'avoir été découverte. Non mais c'était la honte. De plus, comment avait-il su que je l'avais contemplé ? Ce mec avait-il des yeux derrière la tête ?

— Je… Je…

— Notre petite humaine aurait-elle perdu la parole ? s'amusa-t-il, les yeux brillant d'un éclat que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant et… _Oh mon Gieu_, qu'il était séduisant.

— Ce n'est pas ça, dis-je en déglutissant difficilement mais… vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude.

Il me fit un léger sourire de dérision avant de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Je compris qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Quelle frustration.

— Cerise, reprit-il, pourquoi les seconds couverts que j'avais demandés n'ont-ils pas été placés ?

Je m'approchai doucement.

— C'est parce que je ne savais pas où les mettre.

Il haussa un sourcil.

— Mettez les en face des miens et servez-nous, me commanda-t-il d'une voix… chaleureuse ?!

Mon ouïe n'était-elle pas en train de me jouer des tours ? Thranduil et chaleureux n'étaient définitivement pas à mettre dans la même phrase, sauf pour en expliquer le contraire !

Néanmoins, je fis ce qu'il me demandait sans rechigner. Sa façon d'agir, tout ça, n'était définitivement pas normal.

— Cela ira Cerise, maintenant, servez-vous à votre tour et asseyez-vous.

Je faillis me retrouver par terre en dérapant contre un tapis après ce qu'il venait de me dire. Avais-je bien entendu ? J'allais manger avec et en face du roi ? Etait-ce ainsi que cela se passait avec Tintallë ? D'habitude, je ne faisais que lui apporter les plats et ensuite je repartais. C'était l'autre elfe qui était chargée de servir Thranduil à sa table, mangeait-elle avec lui ? Ah, je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir, ces inconnues me rendaient folle d'angoisse et de rage.

Je me mis nerveusement à table après m'être servie et je ne pus que rester bloquée sur l'image du roi blond en train de manger. Ouah, il avait la classe internationale, il n'y avait pas à dire. Je repensai à mes potes de sur la _Terre Tout Court_ — j'avais décidé d'appeler l'endroit d'où je venais comme ça, c'était plus simple pour moi — et sérieusement, ils auraient eu des cours de maintien à prendre avec le Seigneur de Mirkwood. L'elfe, mangeait le dos bien droit à sa chaise et portait sa fourchette à sa bouche avec une délicatesse extrême sans que cela ne le rende précieux pour autant.

Je le vis passer sa langue rose sur ses lèvres rouge et charnues avant d'emboucher un nouveau morceau de viande. Même sa façon de mastiquer était… sensuelle. Sans le vouloir, je me mis à baver légèrement, la bouche entrouverte. Je préférais croire que c'était parce que ce qu'il mangeait me mettait en appétit.

Hum. Le quitter des yeux fut une réelle torture. Précautionneusement, je pris la fourchette dans l'une de mes mains et commençai à piocher dans mon assiette. En fait, j'étai incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit, j'avais le ventre noué. Saleté d'elfe et foutues hormones qui me jouaient un sale tour, maintenant.

— Vous ne mangez pas ? s'étonna-t-il en reposant ses couverts et en attrapant une serviette pour s'essuyer la bouche.

— Si mais en fait, je n'ai pas très faim, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

— Cela ne vous plait-il pas ?

— Si bien sûr mais…

— Mais quoi ? me coupa-t-il gentiment.

L'avisant du coin d'un œil, je vis qu'il me fixait d'un regard clair et… intense.

Ce n'était pas possible, il se passait quelque chose ! D'abord il était gentil, il me faisait manger à sa table et ensuite… Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il allait trop vite, il avait déjà commencé la bataille compris-je, et moi je ne marchais pas, je courais comme une pucelle naïve ! Ce que j'étais, mais bon, tout de même ! Où étaient passés mes principes !

Mortifiée de m'être faite avoir comme un bleu, je jetai ma serviette sur la table.

— Ce n'est pas juste, me plaignis-je, vous avez déjà commencé la bataille !

Il me regarda réellement surpris.

— La bataille ? dit-il en croisant ses mains sous son menton. Mais de quelle bataille parlez-vous Cerise ?

Il pencha doucement sa tête, tout en me fixant de ses yeux mi-clos.

— Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler, Seigneur Thranduil.

Il se redressa alors, jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le dossier de la chaise. Il avait toujours ce sourire enjôleur sur le visage qui arrivait à me faire perdre une partie de mes moyens.

— Non, je ne vois pas. Par contre, ce que je constate, c'est que vous refusez de manger.

J'aurai aimé l'envoyer bouler mais sa façon si douce et… complaisante — et ça me faisait mal de l'admettre — de me dire les choses me rendait coupable comme une enfant.

— Pas du tout, dis-je.

Et pour lui prouver, je coupai un morceau de viande pour le mettre dans ma bouche et je crus défaillir d'extase quand je mordis dedans. Les saveurs qui s'en dégageaient étaient si riche, si… _Oh mon Gieu !_ C'était tout simplement divin.

Certes, ce n'était pas mon premier repas en Terre du Milieu et à Mirkwood mais c'était la première fois que je goûtais à la cuisine du cuisinier personnel du roi.

Finalement, nous reprîmes le repas sans plus se parler et ça me convenait tout à fait. J'allai même jusqu'à accepter le verre de vin qu'il me servit pour faire passer tous ses succulent mets. J'avais l'impression d'avoir mangé pour la première fois de ma vie dans un restaurant digne d'une émission du type _Masterchef_ ou _Top Chef _! Ça me changeait des repas surgelés de chez _Marie_ ou de _McDo_' et _Quick_. C'était trop bon et j'étais à deux doigts de me lever pour crier tant cet enchantement culinaire était orgasmique.

Quand nous eûmes terminé, je m'adossais à ma chaise, totalement repue et indéniablement grisée. J'avais réussi à faire abstraction du dangereux mâle elfique qui me faisait face et je n'avais eu aucune honte à gémir de plaisir en dégustant tous les plats préparés par les elfes de cuisine. Dès que je croiserais Finwë, son chef cuisinier, j'irais le féliciter pour ses incroyables talents. Peut-être en profiterais-je pour le demander en mariage, qui sait ?!

Toute heureuse et en pleine digestion, je ne vis pas que le roi s'était levé et approché de moi. Ouvrant un œil, je lui balançai le genre de sourire extatique que j'avais quand je venais de vivre l'événement le plus intense de ma vie. En général, soit une bonne beuverie, soit un bon repas. Je venais de vivre les deux, c'était juste le paradis. Je ne voulais pas redescendre tout de suite.

— Cerise, me dit-il, levez-vous et allons marcher un peu dehors.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, j'exhalai un long soupir de béatitude. Vu l'état de mon ventre, il valait mieux faire effectivement un peu de marche. Quoique, si marcher dehors signifiait se rendre dans son jardin intérieur privatif… On n'irait pas très loin.

— Très bien, répondis-je toutefois en me levant et en titubant légèrement, ce qui fit tiquer un peu le roi.

C'est que son vin déchirait sa race, même plus que carrément ! Etonnée, je le vis prendre une espèce de manteau d'intérieur aux draperies richement décorées. D'un signe de tête, il me fit comprendre que je devais le suivre. Sans rechigner, je déclenchais alors le mode automatique de mon cerveau pour guider mon corps là où le roi voulait nous emmener.

Nous traversâmes des ponts ainsi que deux esplanades que je n'avais encore jamais vues auparavant et c'est avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes que je tournais sur moi-même pour admirer où le seigneur de la Forêt Noire nous avaient finalement emmenés.

— C'est… c'est magnifique, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

— N'est-ce pas, me rétorqua, le roi qui s'était placé non loin de moi pour admirer le lieu à son tour.

Nous étions toujours dans son palais, bien que le ciel soit bel et bien visible. C'était incroyable, le jardin dans lequel nous venions de pénétrer ressemblait à une serre géante avec une multitude de parterres de fleurs différentes. Soufflée et dégrisée par le merveilleux spectacle qui se présentait à moi, je m'avançai avec précaution. Au loin je vis même un arbre fruitier… Je crus m'étouffer quand je constatai qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable cerisier. Ainsi, hormis moi, il y avait bien des cerises en Terre du Milieu. Ce constat me fit légèrement glousser.

— Cela vous plait-il, Cerise ? me demanda Thranduil qui s'était approché de moi.

— Oh, oui, m'exclamai-je totalement conquise par ce jardin digne d'un conte de fée. — Mais dites-moi, comment arrivez-vous à garder cet endroit intact de tout danger ?

Levant mon visage vers le ciel, je pus même admirer les étoiles qui n'étaient pas vraiment différentes de celles de chez-moi.

— Un très vieux sort de dissimulation préserve ces jardins des araignées, admit Thranduil.

Sa voix était basse et très douce presque nostalgique. Je me tournais vers lui, intriguée.

— Vraiment ? répondis-je. En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que vous abritiez un tel coin par ici, cela le rend presque irréel.

— Ces jardins étaient l'idée de ma défunte épouse bien aimée, murmura Thranduil, le regard triste. Quand elle est morte, je me suis promis de les préserver, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il fit quelques pas et se mit à caresser des sortes de Lys, des fleurs blanches presque aussi grandes que lui. Bien qu'impressionnantes, elles n'en restaient pas moins magnifiques.

Quant à moi, je restai immobile, sidérée par cet aspect du souverain elfique que je n'aurais jamais cru deviner un jour. Il était si différent de l'être méprisable et imbu de sa personne qu'il montrait à tous en général. Je découvrais un elfe à l'aspect presque humain et qui m'apparaissait bien plus sympathique que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint vers moi. Choquée, je le vis avancer un doigt fin vers mon visage pour en caresser les contours. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Nos têtes n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Allait-il m'embrasser ? Je me souvins alors de son goût que j'avais découvert un peu par hasard… Puis comme si de rien n'était, il se détourna de moi.

— Rentrons, jeune fille. Il est tard, me dit-il, et nous sommes fatigués.

— Très bien, dis-je en relâchant un peu la pression qui m'avait comprimé la poitrine jusqu'à présent.

Le retour se passa en silence. A la raideur de ses épaules, je compris qu'il avait une nouvelle fois revêtu les apparats du souverain dur et froid. Je ne savais pas si je devais en être déçue ou rassurée. C'était étrange comme sensation.

Une fois dans ses appartements, je m'aperçus que quelqu'un s'était chargé de débarrasser notre repas. Dans un coin, de la pièce, je vis avec soulagement un lit préparé avec mes affaires.

— Vous dormirez ici dorénavant, Cerise. Nous avons pensé à ramener vos affaires. Si vous avez besoin d'utiliser la salle d'eau, dites le moi maintenant car ensuite je ne veux plus être dérangé pour la nuit.

— Heu, oui merci ! dis-je en courant presque vers mon sac pour en sortir ma brosse à dent et mon dentifrice.

Il ne me dit rien ni ne me suivit. Une fois que j'eus terminé mes ablutions, je retournai dans la pièce où je devais dormir.

— Bonne nuit seigneur Thranduil, ! lui criai-je alors qu'il était dans sa chambre.

Pour toute réponse il claqua sa porte.

Oh, ben, c'était la soirée la plus psychédélique que j'avais vécue depuis que j'avais compris que mon cerveau ne me jouait très certainement pas des tours. Cependant, je devais me trouver chanceuse, le roi n'avait rien fait pour véritablement me mettre mal à l'aise. Bien au contraire. Il avait été gentil et d'agréable compagnie.

Esquissant un léger pas de danse, je sortis une chemise de nuit donnée quelques semaines plus tôt par Ilmarë. Elle était courte et transparente mais j'adorais sa texture. Une fois vêtue pour la nuit, je sortis aussi mon vaillant Ipod, ça faisait des jours entiers que je n'avais pas écouté de musique… Là, j'en avais très envie et c'est sans aucune honte que je cherchai _Madonna_ dans ma liste de lecture.

J'avais besoin de me défouler un peu.

oO0Oo

**Thranduil**

oO0Oo

La soirée s'était passée comme je l'avais espéré. J'avais décidé d'essayer une nouvelle approche avec ma petite humaine. Si je la voulais consentante dans mon lit, je savais fort bien que la force ou l'intimidation ne servirait à rien. Cette Cerise avait un fort caractère et pouvait rendre coup sur coup malgré les ennuis qu'elle risquait ensuite.

J'avais réellement apprécié sa présence ce soir que j'avais trouvé rafraichissante et incroyablement divertissante. J'avais bien compris que je ne lui étais pas si insensible que cela et ce constat m'avait totalement rassuré quant à la suite de mes projets la concernant.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous la connaissions, elle s'était montrée presque polie, aimable et bien élevée. Cependant, sa manière d'apprécier un bon repas était des plus surprenantes. J'avais bien eu du mal à ne pas me jeter sur elle pour la prendre à même la table, face à ses démonstrations de plaisir gustatif. J'espérais secrètement que ce spectacle me soit entièrement et uniquement réservé. L'idée qu'un autre que moi aurait pu assister à un spectacle emprunt d'un tel érotisme qu'il était difficile de se contenir face à elle m'était désagréable… car après tout, bien qu'étant un elfe d'un certain âge, je n'en restais pas moins un homme avec des désirs d'hommes.

J'avais voulu lui montrer qu'avec moi, elle avait tout à gagner et pas seulement d'un aspect pratique ou matériel. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'elle-même puisse faire preuve d'un tel élan de passion. Finalement, elle me semblait encore plus prometteuse que je ne l'aurais cru au premier abord.

Pour la remercier de cette soirée sans heurt, j'avais voulu lui montrer « _Les jardins des Délices _ », ceux que ma défunte épouse Elenna, avait conçu après que nous nous soyons tous enfermés dans ces cavernes pour notre propre sécurité face à la montée persistante des forces des ténèbres à Dol-Guldur. La nostalgie m'avait alors étreint le cœur et la vision de la jeune femme que j'avais emmenée là-bas, m'avait parut presque déplacée.

Pourtant, Cerise n'y était pour rien mais j'avais su que ce soir, je ne pourrais me résoudre à plus que cette simple petite promenade digestive.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'emmener cette petite humaine là où personne n'avait le droit d'accès ?

Exhalant un long soupir, je tentai alors de faire le vide dans ma tête pour me préparer à un sommeil réparateur lorsque j'entendis du bruit provenant de l'autre pièce, là où était censée dormir Cerise. Croisant les mains sur ma poitrine, je patientai quelques minutes mais hélas, la jeune femme semblait bien décidée à continuer son vacarme.

Comptant mentalement dans ma tête, pour ne pas céder à la colère qui grandissait en moi, je me relevai d'un bond.

Une fois debout, je me passai, la main sur le visage. Notre tranquillité n'avait duré que le temps d'une simple soirée.

Avançant rapidement jusqu'à la porte, je compris qu'elle était en train de chanter. Sa voix suraiguë était un véritable calvaire. Mes oreilles n'en supporteraient pas d'avantage.

— Cerise ! criai-je toujours de mon côté, je vous somme d'arrêter immédiatement ce tapage intempestif !

Au lieu de se calmer comme je l'avais cru qu'elle le ferait, le bruit se rapprocha… puis s'éloigna. Mais que faisait-elle donc. Intrigué et énervé, j'ouvris brusquement la porte de communication et me figeai net devant le spectacle le plus surprenant auquel il m'était donné d'assister. C'était juste… saisissant.

La jeune femme, fort peu vêtue se trémoussait, les yeux fermés, — ses drôles de choses vissées à ses oreilles — dans tous les sens, sa chemise de nuit presque translucide ne cachait rien de ses courbes ni de ses formes.

Je la vis, non sans incrédulité, se toucher les flancs avant de lever les bras au ciel tout en donnant de furieux coup de hanche qui mimait à s'y méprendre l'acte charnel et par les Valar ce qu'elle chantait… mes oreilles avait mal mais ma conscience avait une furieuse envie de comprendre ce qu'elle disait et c'était juste…

_*Ooooh,ooooh,ooouh_

_You're so fine, and you're mine._

_I'll be yours 'till the end of time..._

_'cause you made me feel...yeah you made me feel, I've nothing to hide..._

_Like a virgin...oooh,oooh_

_Like a virgin_

_Feels so good inside, when you hold me, and your heartbeat, and you love me..._

_oh oh oh oh ouh..._

— Oooooh ! s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour m'apercevoir à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle semblait essoufflée par sa brillante démonstration de… je n'avais pas les mots exacts pour comprendre réellement ce que je venais de voir.

— Oh mon Dieu ! reprit-elle.

— Non moi, c'est juste Seigneur Thranduil et par Varda, qu'étiez-vous en train de faire exactement ?

A suivre—ou pas

_* Extrait de la chanson : Like A Virgin de Madonna (1984)_

* * *

Extrait de ce qui vous attend la semaine prochaine :

(…) _— Le Seigneur Thranduil veut que tu mettes cette robe pour ce soir, ainsi que cette parure, me dit-elle en sortant des bijoux d'une magnificence telle que je faillis m'étouffer._

— _Heu, il se passe quoi exactement là ? Il reçoit la reine d'Angleterre ? Et je croyais que tu voulais que je t'aide à des travaux?_

— _Ce soir, me dit Ilmarë, ignorant totalement mes sarcasmes, notre roi dine avec Celeborn, l'époux de la Dame de Lumière_ (…)

* * *

oO0Oo

*** Le Coin Presse People ***

_Vos questions — Leurs réponses_

oO0Oo

**Bonus N°1**

Par le plus grand des Hasards et de la Magie, votre dévouée _servitrice_, oui je sais, ça ne se dit pas mais bon, a eu l'immense honneur de rencontrer les acteurs de cette magnifique fanfiction qu'est « Une Quête Ratée ».

Je vois Cerise qui s'avance vers moi, la mine furax.

— Parce que tu trouves que ce qui m'arrive est une chouette et superbe histoire ?

— Ah mais oui, on rigole bien de tes déboires et on t'envie même un peu de te taper le roi des elfes.

Cerise me fait les gros yeux l'air scandalisé.

— Non mais tu as vu la vierge l'auteur ou quoi ? Tu as l'impression que je couine de bonheur à être paumée parmi les fous qui ne savent même pas ce qu'est une chasse d'eau ?

— Aheum.

Tiens Ilmarë est là elle aussi.

— C'est vrai cette histoire ? je demande à l'elfe — Ilmarë est rousse aux beaux cheveux bouclés. Non mais c'est important de le préciser…

— Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Cerise, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous irions chasser l'eau c'est ridicule.

Je rigole bêtement. Ah, oui tout de même, le niveau semble assez relevé à Mirkwood. Cerise me lance un regard désespéré. Oui mais bon quand même.

— Bien ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je suis là pour vous poser deux, trois questions de rien du tout.

J'avise Thranduil qui me fait un signe de la main pour commencer.

— Bien, voici les questions (il y en a plusieurs ) de **mademoiselle Helena** qui aimerait savoir où vit Tintallë quand elle ne fait pas crac-crac boum-boum tagada tsoin-tsoin avec le saint roi des elfes, _votre majestueuseté_ ?

Thranduil me dévisage comme si j'avais perdu la tête… cela dit, écrire une interview avec des personnages imaginaires… mais où est ma bouteille de whisky pur feu bon sang ?

— Votre verbiage vient de surpasser celui déjà bien exotique de notre Cerise. Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Je ricane… même quand il est en colère, on a envie de le manger tout cru. Cerise me donne un coup de coude.

— Mais à quoi tu joues, bordel ?

— Laissez tomber pour le reste. Alors elle dort où la pouffe elfique ?

— Tintallë a ses propres appartements, me rétorque Ilmarë agacée. Nous avons toutes et tous un chez-nous à Mirkwood.

— Ok, merci, je regarde la question suivante… Aheum… Quelles sont les dimensions de votre lit, _votre majestueuseté _?

Thranduil pianote sur son accoudoir.

— Aussi grand qu'est votre bêtise, l'humaine. Vous m'ennuyez avec vos questions stupides.

Je ne fais pas cas de ses menaces sous jacentes.

— Les murs de votre chambre sont-ils insonorisés ?

— NON, hurle-t-il.

— Oh, je m'exclame, cela veut dire que tout votre royaume vous entends hurler d'extase avec votre pouffe quand vous faites… enfin vous savez quoi…

Cette fois Cerise hurle de rire…

Justement ça tombe bien, j'ai une question pour elle.

— Cerise, question de **Bee**, une autre de nos lectrices : Vas-tu te laisser marcher sur les pieds par Thranduil ou te venger pour lui faire comprendre que le _Girl Power du 21eme siècle_ c'est plus fort que Sauron et tout le royaume des nains réunis ?

— Hey mais c'est pas mal ça ! Non sérieusement, j'ai une tête de martyr à me laisser faire ? **Bee**, si tu me lis, j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre tu as compris que, non faut pas me marcher sur les pieds.

Cette fille a du courage en tout cas. Je me retourne vers Thranduil qui affiche une mine terrible avec ses lèvres pincées…

— Toujours de **Bee **: _Votre majestueuseté_, connaissez-vous l'existence de la contraception, vous savez les humains se reproduisent vite et si vous tenez à tremper votre fabuleux et majestueux biscuit dans le pot de confiture de Cerise, il faudra songer à éviter d'y laisser un peu de crème…

Long moment de silence.

_(*Note de la correctrice complètement hallucinée : oh putain, non mais la façon dont sont exprimées les questions, heu… finalement, la relectrice est tout à fait saine d'esprit, en fait)._

Cerise est morte de rire et se roule par terre. Le roi me scrute, se demandant ce qu'il va faire de moi.

— Non mais je ne fais que vous transmettre les questions, hein …

Il lève le bras sèchement.

— Question suivante, tonne-t-il.

Ah bah, nous n'aurons pas de réponse… tant pis. J'allais m'arrêter là pour éviter le massacre, enfin de me faire massacrer quand je vois Tintallë en retrait un peu plus loin.

— Tintallë, je hurle. J'ai une question pour toi de la part d'une lectrice.

Elle se retourne et me lance un sourire pleins de suffisance.

— Je savais que les lecteurs m'aimaient bien un peu aussi.

Je le fixe, la bouche ouverte, j'ai l'air d'une idiote comme ça mais bon…

— Heu en fait, **Tomomi** voudrait savoir quel effet cela te fait-il de n'être qu'un _trou_. Personnellement, j'aurai ajouté « toilette éjaculatrice » mais on va peut-être s'en tenir à la question de base.

Son air fier et enjoué se ferme. Elle m'avise avec mépris.

— C'est bien « humain » d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Je ne suis pas un _trou_, enfin je ne l'étais pas. C'était mutuel et consenti des deux côtés. Etre la compagne du Seigneur Thranduil est le plus grand honneur qu'une elfe peut recevoir de la part de son roi.

— Très bien, mais il ne vous aimait pas. Vous le serviez pour son plaisir avant tout.

Je sens comme un orage dans l'air.

— Certes, il ne m'aimait pas mais ce n'était pas le problème puisqu'il s'agissait de plaisir charnel ET intellectuel. Chose que l'autre idiote de Cerise aura du mal à combler vu le degré abyssal de sa stupidité.

Sur ce la pouffe me plante… je suis bouche bée, c'est qu'elle griffe la petite chatte quand elle n'est pas contente.

Cerise s'avance vers moi, son petit visage semble inquiet.

— Que voulait-elle ? me demande mon héroïne.

— Oh rien.

J'allais prendre congé quand je me suis souvenue d'une autre question.

— Cerise, dis-moi tu as encore des photos de _Craig Parker_ dans ton téléphone ? C'est **Karine**, une lectrice qui le demande.

Son visage pétille.

— Oh mais oui ! J'en ai plein et même que j'ai aussi une vidéo de lui en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Bon c'est un extrait de _Spartacus_ mais c'est « muy Caliente ».

Je me marre.

— Mais tu n'as pas peur que l'autre souverain tombe dessus ?

Elle s'esclaffe.

— Encore faudrait-il qu'il sache comment allumer mon portable mais avant que ça n'arrive, je serai morte depuis des millénaires au moins !

— Je me doute… Tiens, **Kilarii** voudrait connaître ton plat préféré, celui que tu aimais quand tu étais encore sur Terre.

Cerise soupir, elle semble se remémorer de longs et bons moments…

— C'est con ce que je vais dire mais… le poulet rôti avec les frites maison de ma maman me manque… et puis son bœuf Bourguignon aussi…Ah et sa tarte aux mirabelles… une tuerie ! En fait je crois que la cuisine de ma mère me manque carrément !

Je lui tapote le dos. La pauvre, ça a l'air dur tout de même.

— Et sinon, dans ton ipod hormis du _Led Zepellin_ et du _Madonna_, on y trouve quoi.

Un lent sourire se dessine sur son visage.

— J'adore la musique, j'écoute de tout, je suis très éclectique dans mes goûts. J'écoute du _Shaka Ponks,_ _Pink Floyd_, _Britney Spears_, _AC/DC_, _C2C_, _Jeff Buckley_, _Muse_, _Black Sabbath_, _Dead Can Dance_, _KoRn_, _Mozart_, _Bach_, _Haendel_… Elle soupire. Bref, oui j'écoute de tout et tout dépend des moments et de mon humeur. En ce moment c'est Candy Pop et Pop donc _Madonna_ !

Elle esquisse quelques pas de danse tout en fredonnant « _La Isla Bonita _». Tout à fait entre nous, elle danse beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne chante.

— Merci Cerise pour ces réponses. Il reste encore quelques questions mais je les réserve pour la semaine prochaine.

Si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, je me ferai une joie de les transmettre… à ma manière bien-sûr ! Sur ce ! A la revoyure les amis ! Je vous nem sans sushis !

**Note de la correctrice qui veut et aura le dernier mot :** Bah non, les sushis c'est japonais, hé !

A être continué—ou pas

* * *

_J'espère que ce petit bonus de fin vous aura plus. En tout cas si vous avez lu ce nouveau chapitre n'hésitez pas à me mettre une REVIEW pour me donner vos impressions, ressentis ou poser des questions aux personnages ! Vous pouvez taper 1, 2, 3, ce que vous voulez ! Aujourd'hui tout est permis ^^!  
_

_Je vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures pleines de mystère (non, non, j'ai tenu, je n'y penserai pas... Arf, trop tard !), d'humour, d'amour, de Cerise, de jambon, de Gruyère, de pain de mie... ah mince je vous lis ma liste de course !_

_Bon allez, à ciao bonsoir ! ... même si c'est la fin de matinée._


	9. Raison et Sentiments

**Une Quête Ratée**

**Note de l'auteur**

J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a quoi ? Un peu plus d'un mois et demi, et j'en suis déjà au treizième chapitre. J'avoue prendre un énorme plaisir à écrire les aventures de Cerise en Terre du Milieu. La suite risque de vous surprendre tout à fait mais je suis très contente de la tournure que prend ce récit.

Bon, bien sûr aujourd'hui, vous allez surtout découvrir le neuvième chapitre dans lequel Celeborn fait son apparition et quelle apparition !

* * *

Avant de vous laissez retrouver nos joyeux drilles, voici mes RAR pour toutes celles qui n'ont pas de compte sur ce site.

**Silriays **: Ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, merci ! Ce n'est jamais évident de se mettre à la place de Thranduil alors je fais toujours très attention à ce qu'il pourrait dire et penser.

**Harmonieuse :** Oui, là dessus, Cerise a une chance incroyable de pouvoir côtoyer autant de canon xD Concernant l'apparition de Legolas oui, il interviendra dans cette histoire mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite et c'est là où vous l'attendrez le moins ^^. Merci mille fois pour ton adorable review.

**Bee :** Ah ah ! La dernière réplique c'était du facile mais ça fait toujours son petit effet je trouve. Quant à Galadriel, en fait elle n'interviendra pas tout de suite car c'est Celeborn qui gère les affaires externes de la Lórien.

**Athina :** Ca se décoince un peu mais pas tout à fait non plus. Mais avec ces deux là, ça ne pouvait être autrement tu sais ^^.

**Kalas1209 :** Comme je le dis souvent, Cerise surprend toujours par des choix inattendus. Quant à l'autre pouffe, Tintallë, elle risque de se venger à sa manière et sera un peu l'épine dans le pied de Cerise.

**Karine Darnessy :** Oui le Thranduil sait ce qu'il vaut après cela dit, il ne voit que son plaisir personnel… quoique… il pourrait te surprendre aussi. J'essaie de rester crédible dans ce que j'écris et même si j'ai envie de certaine scène osée entre eux, je ne veux pas que ça tombe comme un cheveux sur la soupe.

**Aurlie :** Je vois que Legolas est très demandé l'air de rien. Oui il apparaitra dans cette histoire mais ça sera assez… inattendu dirons-nous. ^^.

**Guest :** Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise bien qu'elle soit partie au départ d'un simple délire entre copines, je suis contente de la tournure plus « sérieuse » qu'elle prend. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Et puis :

**La plume d'Elena**, **Precioustomomi**, **Manelor**, **Nimiria**, **Toutouille**, **Belthyiel**, **Helliarys**, **PerigrinTouque**, **LegolasKili**, **Kilarii**, **Nanawenn**, **Mlle F**, et **Bêta-Test **(je suis ravie que cette histoire ne t'ai pas ennuyée. Ca me fiche un peu la pression et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^): un énorme merci à vous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours un énorme plaisir !

Tout pareil concernant les personnes qui continuent à ajouter cette histoire dans leur favoris et leur suivi : Merci à vous !

* * *

**Disclaimer, pairing et rating :** voir le premier chapitre

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** un énorme merci à ma **Lilou Black **d'amour, qui me supporte dans tous les sens du terme et croyez-moi, parfois je peux être très ch***te ^^.

* * *

Bien il est temps de vous laisser en compagnie de Thranduil et de Cerise… Ah, on me souffle dans l'oreillette qu'il semblerait qu'il y ait un passage un peu plus ***épicé au Lemon*** que d'habitude.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9

**Raison et Sentiments**

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je m'ennuyais… mais qu'est-ce que je m'ennuyais. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour dire à quel point je me faisais grave c…

— Cerise ! cria Dagnir, furieux contre moi.

Je soupirai lourdement.

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais commencé à apprendre le Sindarin, le langage des elfes sylvains de ce bled totalement paumé qu'était Mirkwood. Tout ce que j'avais retenu et appris, c'est que je n'étais franchement pas douée pour les langues et surtout pas pour celle-là.

Quand j'avais vu à quoi ressemblait leur écriture, j'avais eu des vapeurs d'anxiété. A cela, vous pouviez ajouter leur façon imprononçable de prononcer les mots et voilà… Mais dans quelle galère je m'étais encore fourrée ? Je levai la tête d'un air piteux et croisai le regard peu amène de celui que l'on avait désigné pour être mon professeur attitré. Franchement, je ne savais pas lequel de nous deux était le plus à plaindre.

En soupirant, il reposa bruyamment le parchemin qu'il avait à la main et s'avança vers la table qui me faisait office de bureau. Dagnir n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

— Ecoutez-moi bien, commença-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus pédagogique possible mais je me demandais vraiment s'il savait ce que cela signifiait. Ce n'est pas en rêvassant que vous allez apprendre notre si belle langue. Le Sindarin requiert toute votre attention ainsi que toutes vos émotions. C'est une langue qui se vit avec le cœur et l'esprit. Sans cela, vous n'y arriverez jamais !

Et paf, prends ça dans les dents, Cerise. Mais oui, c'est ça, pensai-je pour moi-même et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu et le père Noël existe vraiment. Ces elfes avaient une drôle de conception des choses, ma foi, et une très haute opinion de leur culture. C'était aberrant.

— Ecoutez, Dagnir, je sais que vous faites beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas m'envoyer en colle ou me balancer vos parchemins à la figure mais tout à fait entre nous, il vaut mieux laisser tomber. Soyons francs, vous et moi, le Sindarin ne m'aime pas et je crois que c'est réciproque.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une agaçante idiote, grinça-t-il. Le roi m'a ordonné de vous apprendre notre magnifique langue. Vous l'apprendrez, dussé-je vous la fourrer dans le crâne à coup de marteau s'il le faut.

— Oh ben ! m'exclamais-je surprise — enfin presque — vous savez parler aux femmes, vous, il n'y a pas à dire.

Alors qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose, histoire que je ne gagne pas cette nouvelle manche — c'était presque devenu un jeu entre nous, et je le soupçonnais d'y avoir pris goût — la porte s'ouvrit sur Ilmarë.

— Sauvée par le gong ! m'écriais-je en lançant mes poings en l'air en signe de victoire, ce qui me valut le regard perplexe de mon amie et la mine dégoutée de mon si dévoué professeur.

— Excusez-moi de déranger votre cours, Maître Dagnir, mais il est tard et j'ai besoin de Cerise pour quelques travaux.

— Oh, très bien, répondit l'elfe qui n'avait pas un mais dix balais coincés très loin dans les recoins sombres et inexplorés de son elfique personne. Et franchement, je n'avais aucune envie d'être celle qui irait explorer sa faune intime. Brrr, rien que d'y penser, _mandieu_ quelle horreur !

Je me levai de ma chaise sans demander mon reste avec un bref salut en direction de mon tortionnaire et soupirai de plaisir et de bien être dès que je fus libérée de cet enfer linguistique.

— C'était si difficile que ça ? me demanda Ilmarë, amusée par mon manège digne d'une gamine de trois ans.

— Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire à quel point votre langue est assommante et compliquée, m'exclamais-je joyeusement.

— Cerise ! me réprimanda gentiment l'elfe. Tu es certaine d'être une adulte responsable dans ton monde ?

— Tout à fait ! dis-je en tirant la langue de la façon la plus puérile qui soit.

Nous continuâmes de marcher un moment avant de nous arrêter devant mon ancienne chambre. En repensant aux raisons pour lesquelles je n'y dormais plus, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Cela faisait une semaine que je passais mes nuits dans les appartements privés du roi. Nous avions conclus un marché, lui et moi… enfin, j'avais surtout accepté la chose la plus farfelue et stupide qui soit : devenir sa maîtresse.

Depuis ?

N'allez pas imaginer les trucs les plus pornos de la planète car il ne s'était rien passé entre nous et il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, en fait. En tout cas pas d'ordre sexuel. J'étais toujours aussi et vierge, et lui ? Je l'espérais abstinent et frustré depuis que cette salope de Tintallë ne couchait plus avec lui.

Quand avais-je compris qu'elle avait été celle qui m'avait précédée ? Quand elle m'avait coincée un après-midi dans un recoin du palais en crachant tout son venin sur moi comme un aspic en mal de sentiment. Non mais quelle conne, celle là. Si elle croyait que Thranduil faisait mouiller ma petite culotte tous les soirs de la semaine, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil pour ne pas dire ailleurs. J'aimais bien rester polie dans ma tête.

Non, on se contentait surtout de passer nos soirées à discuter et se disputer. Bon, c'est vrai, on se disputait souvent, peut-être un peu trop à mon goût mais ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il était un gros con imbus de sa personne. Tout avait commencé depuis le premier soir où il m'avait surprise en train de danser et chanter dans son salon sur du _Madonna_. Sur le coup il m'avait juste sommé d'arrêter de le déranger durant son sommeil et de dormir moi-même mais ensuite un drôle de rituel s'était instauré entre nous.

Pendant l'heure des repas, il était doux, prévenant et terriblement séducteur. J'avoue que cela me faisait souvent perdre contenance parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça. Mais ensuite venait le moment où il me bombardait de question sur le monde d'où je venais. Il avait même été curieux de la musique que j'écoutais et avait tout de suite détesté quand je lui avais fait écouter mes morceaux de _metal _et _hardrock_ préférés, arguant que ce n'était que du bruit barbare digne des trolls ou bien même des nains. Bref, avec Thranduil c'était souvent le chaud et le froid et je n'aimais pas tellement ça.

Dans ces moments là j'avais envie de lui balancer à fond dans les oreilles le « _Hot'N Cold _» de _Katy Perry_ où il est question d'un mec qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Une des rares chansons que j'aime bien de cette chanteuse, mais qui traduisait si bien mon ressenti vis-à-vis de Thranduil.

Revenant au présent, je fronçai les sourcils en voyant Ilmarë me ramener une nouvelle robe au tissu vaporeux.

— C'est pourquoi ? demandai-je, suspicieuse.

Mon roi préféré avait-il décidé de passer à l'offensive ? Allais-je passer la serpillère habillée comme une princesse ? Bizarre tout ça.

— Le Seigneur Thranduil veut que tu mettes cette robe pour ce soir, ainsi que cette parure, me dit-elle en sortant des bijoux d'une magnificence telle que je faillis m'étouffer à leur vue.

— Heu, il se passe quoi exactement là ? Il reçoit la reine d'Angleterre ? Et je croyais que tu voulais que je t'aide à des travaux?

— Ce soir, me dit Ilmarë, ignorant totalement mes sarcasmes, notre roi dîne avec Celeborn, l'époux de la Dame de Lumière, qui est arrivé dans la journée.

— Oh ! m'exclamai-je, et il souhaite que j'y assiste ?

L'air de rien, cela me fit très plaisir qu'il ait souhaité ma présence à ses côtés, même si ce fait paraissait plus étrange qu'autre chose.

— Non, Cerise, commença Ilmarë inconsciente de la déception qu'elle allait me causer — ou elle le savait mais prenait un malin plaisir à me casser mes illusions —, il ne voulait pas de toi mais c'est Celeborn lui-même qui a insisté pour que tu y assistes.

— Tu viens de casser mon joli rêve tout rose, marmonnai-je, un brin sarcastique.

Non parce que bon, Thranduil qui réclame ma présence à un repas en compagnie d'invités prestigieux, c'était digne d'un conte de fée sans fée… et sans prince « charmant ».

— Pardon ?

— Non, laisse tomber.

Un peu dépitée tout de même, je me laissai pomponner par la jeune femme qui, encore une fois, se prit pour une _Christina Cordula_ en version elfique. Même si je n'y étais pas habituée, je dus avouer que c'était assez plaisant de se faire apprêter comme une princesse par quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même. Un sourire vint éclairer mon visage. J'allais rencontrer Celeborn ! Mine de rien j'espérai qu'il soit plus beau et qu'il ait l'air moins vieux que l'acteur qui l'interprétait dans mon monde. Je n'étais pas fan de lui et j'avais été déçue du rôle potiche du mari de Galadriel qu'il avait interprété à l'écran. Rien à voir avec _Craig Parker_ ou _Orlando Bloom_ qui déclenchaient invariablement mon _bavomètre_ de fangirl assumée.

— Cerise, s'il te plait, ce soir, essaie de te tenir tranquille et de ne pas trop te montrer désagréable.

J'exhalai un long soupir avant de répondre.

— Oui maman, promis, je serai aussi sage qu'une image. Dis, tu penses que j'aurai droit à un bon point après ?

— Tu es impossible.

— Je sais. _Impossible_ est mon deuxième prénom.

Sur cette dernière phrase emplie d'un très grand sérieux s'il vous plait, je me levai tandis que mon amie et garde fou me rapportait un grand miroir en pied.

Quand je vis le travail qu'Ilmarë avait fait sur mes cheveux j'en eu le souffle coupé.

— C'est magnifique, murmurai-je osant à peine me toucher.

— Tu es très belle, Cerise, et tu as perdu un peu de poids. Cela te va bien.

Je secouai la tête. Je n'étais pas belle. Agréable à regarder, je veux bien, mais belle ? Et puis c'était quoi le problème avec mes bourrelets ? Je les aimais bien, moi. Cependant, je devais admettre qu'avec cette coiffure, ces bijoux et cette robe ? C'était la tenue la plus osée que j'aie jamais portée de ma vie. Elle mettait mes formes féminines en valeur et jouait avec les ombres et les déliés de mon corps. C'était une tenue pour séduire… Etait-ce Ilmarë qui l'avait choisie ou bien…

— Ilmarë, tu es sûre que ce vêtement est assez décent pour un dîner à plusieurs ?

La traitresse ne me répondit pas mais quand je croisai son regard brillant dans le miroir, je compris qu'elle savait pour Thranduil et moi. Oui c'était une certitude qui fut confirmée quand elle me rétorqua ce que je craignais :

— C'est le Seigneur Thranduil qui l'a choisie pour toi, je ne fais qu'obéir à ses ordres.

Quelques minutes et quelques recommandations — comment me tenir, ne pas parler, etc. — plus tard, mon amie me conduisit non pas dans les appartements du roi mais dans une autre aile découverte du palais.

Curieuse, je lui demandai où nous allions.

— Pour les dîners officiels, cela se passe ailleurs, me dit-elle tout en continuant à marcher sans se retourner.

— Oh ! dis-je, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre d'autre.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer parmi les longs couloirs suspendus et je béni le ciel de ne pas avoir le vertige. Alors que j'allais lui demander si c'était encore loin, je vis une salle ouverte dont le plafond était retenu par des colonnes de tronc d'arbres entrelacés de lierres montant. Nous grimpâmes quelques marches avant de nous retrouver devant une très belle table ovale dressée de ses plus beaux couverts en argents. Ça brillait de partout. J'avais appris avec les quelques semaines passées ici que le Seigneur Thranduil aimait à la folie tout ce qui brille. Peut-être que dans une autre vie il avait été une pie, qui sait.

Avisant les lieux, je vis que nous étions arrivées les premières. Ilmarë se rapprocha de moi, l'air sombre.

— Ecoute-moi bien, Cerise, je connais ta condition et je suis au courant de la promesse qui te lie dorénavant à notre Seigneur.

— Ilmarë, n'essaie même pas de me convaincre d'y renoncer c'est…

— Tu ne peux pas revenir dessus, Cerise, mais je souhaitais te demander de ne pas trop offenser notre Seigneur. Tu sais — elle semblait chercher ses mots avec soins — il peut se montrer très gentil et aimant à sa manière si tu t'y prends bien avec lui. Il te traitera convenablement et tu pourras même y trouver ton compte.

Par tous les esprits tordus qui habitent dans mon cerveau, pensai-je choquée, j'allais lui dire que c'était compliqué et voilà qu'elle me disait que je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière. Bon, tout en étant honnête avec moi-même, je le savais déjà mais pour le reste…

— Ecoute-moi, tu es une elfe que j'apprécie énormément mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de leçon de morale ou d'avoir quelqu'un qui me dise comment me comporter avec un homme. Je suis assez grande.

— Oui, Cerise, avec un homme, mais pas avec un roi encore moins avec le roi des Elfes.

— Ecoute, je ferai mon maximum pour être gentille et tout mais ne m'en demande pas trop. Là d'où je viens, les filles, les femmes ne s'écrasent pas devant les hommes. De plus, le dernier roi que nous avons eu, nous lui avons coupé la tête alors… autant te dire que je n'ai pas été élevée dans l'idée de courber l'échine devant un p'tit con prétentieux, tout ça parce qu'il dirige tout un peuple.

Tandis que je débitais ma tirade avec force et conviction je ne vis pas qu'Ilmarë me faisait de grands signes, la mine choquée puis atterrée. Ce n'est qu'en me retournant que je compris ce qu'elle voulait me signifier.

Allons donc, je n'étais plus à ça près n'est-ce pas ?

Devant moi se tenait Thranduil, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Bien qu'il ne laissa rien transparaitre ni sur son visage encore moins dans son regard, je sus qu'il était furieux contre moi. Quant à celui qui était avec lui, je dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas laisser tomber ma mâchoire par terre. Il était encore plus sublime que dans mes délires les plus fous. Ses longs cheveux blonds argentés tombaient telle une rivière de diamants de part et d'autres de sa personne. Ils lui arrivaient presque aux pieds. Sur son front, était scindée, une couronne brillant de mille éclats. Son visage… _Oh mon Gieu_ son visage, il semblait sans âge, sans ride mais même si au premier regard ce faciès me mis mal à l'aise, je me détendis très vite en voyant son sourire éclairer des yeux identiques aux joyaux qu'il portait sur lui. Je sus bien avant que Thranduil ne me le dise à qui j'avais affaire.

Hypnotisée par cette apparition féérique, je fis la plus belle révérence qu'il m'ait été donné de faire.

Au loin, je crus entendre Ilmarë glousser.

oO0Oo

**Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Tandis que Celeborn et moi-même discutions des derniers évènements en cours, nous entendîmes des voix provenant de la salle où le dîner aurait lieu. Il s'agissait de Cerise et d'Ilmarë, enfin surtout de Cerise. Fronçant les sourcils, je priai les Valar pour que ma petite humaine ne se fasse pas remarquer par des paroles stupides et désobligeantes envers notre invité. Bien sûr, et comme toujours quand il s'agissait d'elle, je me trompais. Ne montrant pas que cela m'affectait outre mesure, je jetai un coup d'œil à Celeborn qui affichait un visage amusé. Allons donc.

— Voici le Seigneur Celeborn, l'époux de la Dame de Lórien, commençai-je appréhendant une nouvelle bévue de ma protégée.

Cerise afficha alors un air assez choqué, voire pétrifié. De plus, elle semblait totalement captivée par notre invité. Tant mieux, pensai-je, si ça pouvait lui permettre de tenir sa langue pendant tout le dîner, cela m'irait parfaitement.

— _Oh mon Gieu_, vous êtes vraiment le Seigneur Celeborn ? commença-t-elle, toujours fidèle à son langage libre de toute réflexion intelligente.

— Oui, c'est bien moi, rétorqua gentiment ce dernier. Vous savez, dit-il à Cerise avant de se retourner vers moi, mon épouse a vu votre arrivée parmi nous il y a de cela plusieurs lunes déjà.

Dire que ces propos me laissaient perplexe était encore trop peu dire.

— Que sous-entendez-vous par là ? demandais-je poliment, levant la main en même temps vers Cerise pour qu'elle se taise.

— Comme vous le savez, Ma Dame a le don de prescience. Elle voit les choses. Elle a vu cette jeune personne arriver en Terre du Milieu. Cependant, continua-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, vous ne deviez pas arriver ici. Nous vous attendions en Lórien.

Elle ne fait jamais rien comme on le voudrait, me dis-je pour moi-même, et c'était vrai. Plus je passais du temps en sa compagnie et plus elle m'intriguait. Elle ne faisait rien comme tout le monde et son imprévisibilité était aussi rafraichissante qu'irritante. Elle faisait bien des efforts pour tenter de se mêler à nos mœurs mais n'y arrivait pas, comme si tout ce que nous lui inculquions glissait sur elle comme sur les ailes d'un oiseau. Cerise, cette petite humaine, semblait aussi libre et hors d'atteinte que le vent… et j'avais toujours désiré ce qui était impossible à avoir. Elle représentait un défi de taille que j'avais accepté de relever avec joie. Une étincelle dans ma vie morne et devenue bien trop prévisible.

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par le rire de Celeborn. Clignant des yeux, je le vis avec la jeune femme, en pleine conversation. Cerise semblait heureuse et avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonne humeur.

Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler exactement ? Saisi par la curiosité, je m'approchai doucement d'eux.

— Vraiment, répliqua Celeborn, vous voulez dire que dans votre monde, notre histoire et ce que nous sommes, est relaté dans des livres ?

— Pas exactement, répondit Cerise plus amusée que jamais, en fait vous n'êtes qu'une histoire inventée par un écrivain du nom de _Tolkien_.

— Intéressant, dit Celeborn en se tournant vers moi. — Dites moi Thranduil, n'avons-nous pas connu un homme de ce nom là ?

Maintenant qu'il me posait la question, je me rappelai d'un humain assez étrange qui aimait à retranscrire « _pour la postérité _» disait-il , toutes les moindres batailles et autres peccadilles qui se déroulaient en Terre du Milieu. Cependant, ceci n'était pas son seul apanage, nous avions connus un Hobbit du nom de Bilbo qui avait fait la même chose, passant le flambeau à son neveu par la suite.

— Effectivement, je m'en souviens aussi.

— Il relatait nos histoires dans un immense cahier qu'il ne quittait jamais, se souvint avec nostalgie Celeborn.

— Certes, répondis-je, mais il ne fut pas le seul à le faire. Rappelez-vous Bilbo ou bien encore son neveu qui continue à le faire d'ailleurs…

— Pardon, me coupa Cerise, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous auriez connu _Tolkien_. Ici ? Mais c'est impossible puisqu'il vient de mon monde. _La Terre tout Court _!

— _La Terre tout Court _? répéta Celeborn intrigué.

Je faillis avoir un geste parfaitement humain en levant mes yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas bon signe si cette Cerise commençait à déteindre sur moi.

— En fait, c'est juste la Terre, mais c'est une façon d'expliquer et de vous faire comprendre que je ne viens pas d'ici.

— Je vois, répondit Celeborn. Vous êtes une étrange personne, Cerise, mais je sens une très grande force en vous.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que le repas fut enfin servi. La conversation s'orienta sur des sujets bien moins triviaux et bien plus importants. Celeborn et moi-même nous nous mîmes d'accord concernant l'avenir de ces terres.

— D'ici quelques mois, cette forêt sera aussi pure qu'au premier jour de sa création, dit Celeborn.

— Les Galadhrims ont fait de l'excellent travail, convins-je envers mon allié et néanmoins ami.

— Oui mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Vos soldats étaient on ne peut plus aguerris mais en sous nombre hélas.

— C'est un fait, dis-je d'une voix claire.

— Cependant, reprit Celeborn, je suis étonné de ne pas encore avoir vu votre fils à vos côtés.

Ah, mon fils… D'une certaine manière Cerise et lui se ressemblaient assez, aussi libre l'un que l'autre, suivant les travers de leur cœur.

— Legolas parcours la Terre du Milieu avec son _ami_. Il veut en avoir vu ses moindres recoins avant de partir pour Valinor.

A ces mots, je vis l'air jovial de mon interlocuteur déserter son visage.

— Valinor… Ma Dame part pour les Havres Gris à la prochaine lune.

Je pouvais sentir toute la peine contenue dans cette simple petite phrase. Laissé partir l'être aimé, même pour quelques mois, était toujours pénible et très difficile. Une véritable épreuve pour ceux qui la vivaient. Je ne pouvais que m'incliner devant cet elfe qui faisait passer ses derniers devoirs avant les élans de son cœur. C'était aussi à cela que nous reconnaissions la véritable valeur d'un roi, d'un gouverneur d'exception.

— Avant de partir à mon tour, reprit Celeborn, j'aimerai voir avec vous certains points, Thranduil, concernant l'annexion d'une partie de Mirkwood par la Lórien.

— Bien sûr, c'était prévu, dis-je en m'appuyant contre le dossier de mon fauteuil. Nous pensions aussi rétrocéder une autre partie aux hommes, les Forestiers. Nous avons fait de mauvais choix par le passé qui a faillit coûter bien plus qu'un bout de terre.

— Vous faites bien, Thranduil, car après tout, le temps des elfes est révolu. D'ici quelques mois, celui des hommes sera à son apogée tandis que les derniers d'entre nous vogueront vers les Terres Tranquilles et Immortelles de Valinor.

C'était une évidence qu'aucun de nous ne remit en doute.

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

C'était le repas le plus chiant auquel il m'ait été donné d'assister. Déjà qu'en temps normal, la politique et moi ça faisait deux, alors la politique étrangère… autant dire que je faillis ronfler pour de bon, la tête avachie sur la table. Pour ne pas sombrer définitivement, je me mis à dévorer tout ce qui nous était présenté à manger. C'était vachement bon en plus, et j'avais des bourrelets à remplumer, moi, l'air de rien.

J'entendis vaguement les deux elfes évoquer Valinor et la fin du temps de leur peuple mais ça me passait un peu en travers de la tête. Doucement mais surement, je m'enfouis un peu plus dans mes songes tout en faisant attention à rester éveillée. Tout le moins, j'essayais.

Finalement je dus m'endormir car je fus tirée d'un merveilleux rêve — où encore une fois mon prince charmant qui n'avait toujours pas d'identité propre, me prenait dans ses bras et me caressait le visage —, par quelqu'un qui me posa doucement dans ce qui devait être un lit moelleux. Bien plus moelleux que celui qui m'avait été donné. Totalement dans les vapes, je pus sentir une main fraiche caresser doucement mon bras nu et… N'étais-je pas censé être à un dîner en cours ? Choquée, je haletai avant de me redresser d'un bond. Devant moi se tenait Thranduil qui était assis et en robe de chambre. Il me dévisageait comme s'il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de moi.

Sonnée, je compris toutefois que mon rêve n'en n'avait été un qu'à moitié.

— Vous m'avez portée jusqu'ici, dis-je, choquée.

Je le fus encore plus quand je me rendis compte que je me trouvais dans sa chambre à coucher.

— Vous vous êtes endormie à table, Cerise, me réprimanda-t-il plus sombrement, mais il ne semblait pas furieux.

— Oh non ! balbutiai-je, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, mais…

— Vous ronfliez, me coupa-t-il. Vous ronfliez si fort que Celeborn m'a demandé si vous étiez sûr de ne pas avoir du sang de nain dans les veines.

— Pardon ? Mais non, enfin non, je ne suis pas une naine, et comment ça je ronfle ?

Je mis un moment à comprendre que le _sacro saint roi_ blaguait ! Thranduil blaguait, demain il allait neiger des elfes de maisons en apéricub' congelés.

— Vous n'êtes pas drôle, dis-je en bougonnant un peu.

C'est vrai quoi, j'avais voulu faire bonne figure devant le grand Celeborn et encore une fois, je m'étais ramassée lamentablement. Toute à mon affliction, je ne vis pas que Thranduil me caressait toujours doucement le bras. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remonta vers mon épaule que je m'aperçus de son manège. Intriguée, je le dévisageai. Il m'observait lui-même d'un drôle d'air. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres, son regard intense. Je sentis mon pouls s'affoler à l'évocation de ce que cela signifiait.

— Je voulais prendre mon temps avec vous, Cerise, mais Celeborn, ce soir, m'a rappelé que je n'avais plus ce luxe.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il avait parlé de notre accord avec le mari de Galadriel ? Mais il était malade ?!

— Vous avez parlé de nous au Seigneur Celeborn ?

— Certainement pas, répondit-il.

— Mais alors, je ne comprends pas ?! insistai-je.

Soupirant, mais ne m'ayant toujours pas lâchée, il me répondit :

— D'ici quelques lunes, les miens et moi-même partirons à notre tour pour notre dernière demeure. Nous ne nous reverrons jamais, Cerise.

Etrangement, ce constat m'affligea bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Bientôt, je serai débarrassée de lui. J'aurai du m'en réjouir mais cela voulait aussi dire que j'allais me retrouver à nouveau seule et sans défense dans un univers que je ne comprenais ni n'acceptais réellement.

Je me rendis compte que je pleurais que lorsqu'il m'en fit la remarque.

— Pourquoi pleurez-vous Cerise ?

— Parce que vous allez m'abandonner.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir s'il me laissait seule ici ? Il n'y aurait plus Ilmarë ni Tamril et encore moins Finlenn. Mais pourquoi étais-je tombée en Terre du Milieu si près de la fin ? Il n'y avait rien pour moi ici, hormis l'amertume d'avoir soit raté quelque chose d'extraordinaire, soit de ne pas comprendre ce que la destinée m'avait réservée. Et si c'était tout simplement une erreur ? Le seigneur Celeborn n'avait-il pas dit que sa femme m'avait vu arriver en Lórien ? Et si jamais c'était là bas qu'on avait eu vraiment besoin de moi et à un autre moment ?

Thranduil me sortit de mes pensés en me prenant le menton entre ses doigts. Son visage était à quelques millimètres du mien. Ses yeux semblaient fouiller au plus profond de mon âme.

— Vous réfléchissez trop, Cerise, me souffla-t-il. Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu.

Je voulais lui rétorquer quelque chose de bien senti mais ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes m'effleurant tel un battement d'ailes de papillon, pleines de délicatesse.

Avais-je vraiment envie de me faire embrasser par cet elfe, ce roi avec lequel j'étais en conflit depuis le début ? La part rebelle en moi voulait le repousser mais les propos d'Ilmarë me revinrent en mémoire. J'avais passé un accord et est-ce que ce baiser me dégoutait ? Bien sur que non, bien au contraire. Abandonnant la partie, mon esprit obtus se mit sur _off _pour de bon. Parfois, ça pouvait faire du bien de se laisser aller. J'aurai tout le temps demain de regretter cette faiblesse.

Je sentis que la boule d'angoisse que j'avais au ventre s'était muée entre autre chose. Une sorte de feu me rongeait de l'intérieur. Enhardie par ce premier pas qui ne venait pas de moi, j'ouvris la bouche et caressai de ma langue les lèvres pleines et si tentantes de ce roi qui pouvait se montrer si glacial et inhumain la plupart du temps. Il ne me repoussa pas, bien au contraire, il me prit par la taille pour m'installer à califourchon sur lui. Retrouvant une certaine assurance, je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et de ses cheveux. Comme ils étaient doux. Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas les lui caresser à pleines mains.

Nous restâmes enlacés ainsi un instant, savourant le contact de l'autre, puis je sentis la langue de Thranduil effleurer la mienne et je crois que c'est là que mon cerveau se déconnecta tout à fait. Il avait le gout du vin sucré et j'aimai ça, tout comme j'aimais sa manière d'embrasser, à vous faire perdre pied. Très vite, sa langue quitta ma bouche pour venir chatouiller mon cou et redescendre jusqu'à la clavicule.

Je crois que ma réaction nous surprit tous les deux. Je ne savais même pas que le cou pouvait être une zone érogène… et bien maintenant je savais. J'étais terriblement excitée mais malgré tout, je fus gênée quand il tenta de remonter ma robe jusqu'à ma taille pour me faire enlever ma culotte. J'étais totalement trempée parce qui venait de m'arriver et j'avais un peu honte qu'il puisse le voir, qu'il s'en rende compte.

— Non, protestai-je quand il commença à la descendre le long de mes cuisses.

— Laissez-moi faire, Cerise.

A son regard, je sus qu'il n'admettrait aucune récrimination de ma part. Soupirant, je me laissai retomber sur le lit en fermant les yeux, vaincue. Une fois qu'il l'eut retirée, il m'écarta légèrement les jambes et je sentis un de ses doigts caresser mon intimité. Les sensations me firent oublier la gêne que j'avais pu avoir quelques secondes auparavant. Délicatement, il s'allongea à son tour à mes côtés et repris mes lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionnés tandis qu'il me faisait du bien avec ses doigts.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que j'atteigne l'orgasme. Mes cris d'extases furent étouffés par la bouche de celui qui était en train de devenir mon amant. Quand tout fut fini, je me sentis tellement bien, comme si j'avais pris de la _beuh _et que je planais, que j'eus envie de dormir.

oO0Oo

**Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Cela faisait quelques minutes que ma petite humaine s'était endormie après son orgasme. Une part de moi voulait la renvoyer dans sa chambre mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à la laisser partir. J'avais été bien plus loin avec elle ce soir que je ne l'avais prévu au départ quand je l'avais ramenée ici.

Cependant, les paroles de Celeborn au cours du dîner m'avaient passablement ébranlé. Tandis que nous discutions de propos politique et social, Cerise s'était endormie à table. Loin de lui en vouloir, Celeborn l'avait regardée d'un œil attendri, lui trouvant le prétexte que les humains avaient du mal à tenir debout à une heure si tardive. Car oui, il était déjà assez tard. Les elfes n'avaient pas la notion du temps comme les hommes. Avant de prendre congé de nous, il avait émis le souhait d'avoir un entretien privé avec elle dès le lendemain avant qu'il ne reprenne la route avec ses gardes pour la Lórien. Je le lui avais accordé puis je m'étais occupé d'elle personnellement.

Bien avant cette soirée, je m'étais décidé à accélérer les choses entre elle et moi-même. J'aurai aimé la séduire plus longtemps et continuer à en apprendre davantage sur son monde et ses mœurs mais une partie bien plus charnelle de mon être voulait la goûter avant de partir et de l'oublier tout à fait.

Nous avions été trop loin, cependant j'avais pu voir qu'elle était aussi passionnée dans un lit que dans la vie de tous les jours. A cela, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Délicatement, je défis la parure qui lui cerclait le cou ainsi que les autres bijoux qui décoraient ses cheveux. Je devais convenir que ce soir, elle nous avait fait honneur malgré une sortie ratée. Prestement, je me levais pour me défaire de ma robe de chambre pour me retrouver en tenue de nuit et contournai le lit pour m'y allonger à mon tour. J'étais terriblement frustré et mon désir pour elle était à son apogée mais, la sachant vierge, il était important de prendre tout le temps qu'il serait nécessaire et ce dans la limite de celui qui nous était imparti.

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

Quand je repris conscience derrière mes paupières fermées, je sus qu'il était encore assez tôt.

Bizarrement, les évènements de la nuit dernière me paraissaient assez flous. Puis j'avais fait un drôle de rêve érotique dans lequel Thranduil me montrait à quel point il savait y faire avec sa langue, sa bouche et ses doigts. Il avait été doux et attentif à mon plaisir. Bien sûr, je savais qu'un tel comportement de sa part n'était possible que dans mes songes les plus délirants. Le vrai Thranduil n'aurait jamais pris le temps de me faire grimper aux rideaux comme il l'avait fait. Pourtant, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je sus que je me trompais lourdement. Déjà, je n'étais pas dans mon lit mais ailleurs et puis, en glissant ma jambe dans le lit vers une chaleur suspecte j'eus la certitude que je n'avais pas dormis toute seule cette nuit.

Bordel de merde, j'avais eu un orgasme devant le père de Legolas. _Non de Gieu !_ Le père de Legolas m'avait fait jouir avec ses doigts. En y repensant, une drôle de chaleur incendia mon pubis. Toutefois, il allait falloir que je fasse mon deuil de mon amour à sens unique pour l'elfe blond qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis que j'avais vu les films du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Bon ok, _Orlando Bloom_ avait grandement contribué à ce fantasme et je me demandais vraiment à quoi le vrai Lego' pouvait bien ressembler finalement.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me décidai à quitter la chaleur du lit royal pour retourner dans le mien. Cependant, avant de partir je voulus regarder une dernière fois cet elfe avec lequel mes sentiments jouaient au yoyo continuellement.

Ce que je vis me tétanisa de la tête aux pieds ! Ce n'était pas possible. Je faisais un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il était là, allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts et aussi raide que…

Oh non putain de bordel de dieu ! Thranduil était mort ?!

A Suivre—ou pas

* * *

Extrait de ce qui vous attend la semaine prochaine :

(…) _Un lourd silence assez pesant s'installa alors. Celeborn et Haldir me fixaient comme s'ils me voyaient pour la première fois, ce qui me mit très mal à l'aise. Thranduil quant à lui, avait redoublé d'effort pour prendre son accoudoir pour un piano. Là, tout de suite j'hésitais entre soit rire, soit lancer une blague vaseuse soit m'écrier : « Mais what the fuck les gars ?! C'est quoi votre problème aujourd'hui ?! Vous avez été mal baisé la nuit dernière ou quoi ?! »_ (…)

* * *

oO0Oo

*** Le Coin Presse People ***

Vos questions — Leurs réponses

oO0Oo

**Bonus N°2**

Je manque de me vautrer par terre en arrivant dans la salle du trône du Seigneur de Mirkwood. Levant mes yeux vers le siège vide, je me demande bien où est parti le _sacro saint roi_ des elfes Sylvains. A ce propos la salle semble déserte et sans âme.

Tandis que j'allais m'essuyer le front avec ma main gauche, je m'aperçus qu'elle était déjà bien occupée. Heum, non ne vous imaginez rien de scandaleux hein, j'avais juste oublié que j'avais emmené avec moi ma tasse de café.

J'allais la porter à mes lèvres quand je vis une espèce de chiffon humain arriver vers moi, la bave aux lèvres… _Mon Gieu_, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Caféééééééééé ! gémit la chose qui se rapproche de moi le regard brillant d'envie. C'est alors que je la reconnue.

— Cerise ? C'est bien toi ?

— Café !

Comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait, je portai ma tasse de café chaud à mes lèvres et bu tout d'une traite.

Mouhahahaha ! Je suis machiavélique comme auteure !

— Salope !, me hurle Cerise au visage.

— Hey, oh, on se calme papillon ! C'est moi l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux de toi, d'abord !

— Même pas juste, tout ça.

Je l'observe un instant, regarde ma pile de questions et…

— Dis moi Cerise, où se trouve ce bon vieux Thranduil, j'ai des questions à lui poser.

— Mais et moi ?

— Désolée, il n'y a rien pour toi cette semaine.

Elle prend un air de chien battu qui me donne envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

— Suis-moi, me lance-t-elle enfin.

Je la suis donc sur les chemins plus ou moins escarpés de Mirkwood et manque plusieurs fois de trébucher. Je préfère ne pas regarder vers le bas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous atterrissons devant une lourde porte en chêne. Cerise frappe à la porte et entre sans attendre de réponse.

Je suis admirative quand je comprends que je viens d'entrer dans les appartements royaux. Comment vous dire ? A l'intérieur, c'est juste immense !

Au loin, j'avise Thranduil qui relève la tête de sa paperasse quand il nous voit.

— C'est pour quoi ? demande-t-il à Cerise.

— C'est l'autre là, l'auteure, elle a des questions pour vous.

La jeune femme croise les bras. Thranduil, quant à lui, fronce les sourcils avant de se tourner vers moi. L'air de rien, je m'approche gaiement en gambadant et me poste, une fesse juchée sur son bureau.

— De quel droit vous permettez-vous…

— Je me permets, je me permets, je le coupe joyeusement.

Sans plus attendre, je sors ma pile de questions qu'il observe, la mine sombre. Comprenant qu'il n'y coupera pas, il soupire.

— Bien, allez-y, je vous écoute.

— Ok, alors voilà notre lectrice **Belthyiel**, qui vous adore au passage, voudrait savoir si vous avez un brin de virilité sur le corps ou si vous êtes aussi lisse qu'une gamine nubile ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Ah Thranduil, la subtilité vous ne connaissez vraiment pas. Bon ok, en fait, elle voudrait savoir si vous avez des poils.

— Non.

— Quoi c'est tout ? Juste non, vous voulez dire que vous n'avez rien entre les jambes ni aux aisselles ?

— J'ai dit non.

— Prouvez-le !

— Non !

— Espèce de couard !

Il me défie du regard.

— On vous a déjà dit que vous êtes complètement fêlée du cerveau ?

— Oui et je m'en porte très bien merci… alors ces poils ?

— Je n'ai pas de poils ! C'est sale.

— Bah voyons, donc Belthyiel, non Thranduil n'a rien même pas sur ses divines coucougnettes elfiques.

J'entends Thranduil avaler de travers, Cerise qui est toujours là, manque de mourir de rire. Au moins cette interview amuse quelqu'un, c'est déjà ça.

Bien ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai d'autres questions sur le feu moi.

— Sinon, **PerigrinTouque** voudrait savoir si le vrai Haldir déchire sa race niveau _sex appeal_ et s'il est plus sympa que vous.

— Qui est Haldir ?

— Ah ne faites pas celui qui ne connaît pas, vous savez bien le Gardien de la Lórien voyons.

— Il est très très sympa, rétorque alors Cerise. Vraiment, et il a un charme fou, vous savez.

— Ah ?

— Oui, renchérit-elle, encore plus que _Craig Parker_.

Je manque de m'étouffer, j'ai du rater un épisode de mon cerveau délirant.

— Heu Cerise, plus que _Craig Parker _? Mais vraiment plus que _Craig Parker_ — je hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive — ?

— Mais carrément même !

On peut voir un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres.

— Heu…

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? tonne Thranduil qui ne capte rien.

Sur ce coup là je ne peux que le rejoindre.

— Mais _What the Fuck_ Cerise ? Tu as couché avec Haldir ? Heu _Craig_ ? Heu je ne sais plus.

— Plaît-il ? hurle le _sacro saint roi_ furieux que quelqu'un lui ait coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

— Mais non, mais je ne voulais pas dire ça, se rétracte Cerise qui comprend qu'elle a encore dit une grosse connerie.

— Oh my… ! je m'exclame.

Vite une autre question…

— Ah **LegolasKili**, une fan de votre fils, voudrait savoir ce que vous pensez que votre fils va penser de vous savoir avec Cerise.

…

Gros blanc.

…

Un troupeau d'hypogriffes passe, suivi d'un troupeau d'Orcs de Trolls et de Gobelins.

…

— Oui bon, j'admets que ma question est légèrement alambiquée.

— Et donc ? veut comprendre Cerise.

— Et donc, que va penser Legolas de vous voir tous les deux ensemble en train de faire _tagada-boumboum _dans tous les recoins du royaume de Mirkwood.

— S'il veut, il peut se joindre à nous, déclare-t-elle.

Thranduil manque de s'étouffer.

— Je ne partage pas avec mon fils. De toute façon je me fiche de ce qu'il peut penser. Après tout il se fiche bien de savoir tout le mal qu'il m'a fait à courir, telle une jeune fille en fleur, la Terre du Milieu avec un … _nain_ — il crache le mot.

Cerise se met à chanter « _Colchique dans les prés _» en faisant mine de balancer des fleurs.

Ok, ça ne va pas mieux que moi chez elle. _(Note de la correctrice : en même temps c'est ta création, fu fu fu)_

— Nouvelle question, messire le roi des elfes, votre _majestueuseté_…

— Oui, bon, ça va, abrège l'humaine.

— **Karine** aimerait savoir quel shampoing vous utilisez pour obtenir une chevelure aussi douce que de la soie, qui fait le rêve et le fantasme de bien des femmes … et de Saroumane lui-même.

— Un bain de sperme ? tente Cerise.

— Pouah ! Tu es dégueu' Cerise. _(Note de la correctrice : je plussoie)_

— Ben quoi ? Cléopâtre utilisait bien la semence humaine pour se faire des masques de beauté.

— Oui et à l'époque de la Rome antique (et non en toc, ça le fait moins), les femmes utilisaient la fiente de pigeon pour se décolorer les cheveux … mais tout de même !

Thranduil nous regarde tour à tour, il semble atterré.

— J'en avais une et c'était déjà bien assez, maintenant, j'en ai deux. Que les Valar me viennent en aide, je n'y survivrai pas.

— Non mais rassurez-vous mon cher roi vénérable et vénéré, je ne suis que de passage, MOI… Et sinon, votre astuce beauté pour avoir une telle chevelure ?

— Vous me fatiguez l'auteure !

— Alors — Cerise revient de la salle de bains royale — il utilise une espèce de savon liquide — elle renifle le flacon— qui sent le … chèvrefeuille… et là elle manque de tomber dans les pommes.

C'est à cet instant précis que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

— Entrez, tonne le roi des elfes.

S'avance vers nous un elfe à la peau aussi blanche que de la neige et aux cheveux aussi noir que de l'ébène.

— _Mon Gieu _! je m'écrie, Blanche Neige est un homme ! Enfin un elfe.

— Oui Dagnir ? demande Thranduil.

Oh, alors c'est lui le prof de Cerise…

— Je viens chercher Cerise pour sa leçon de Sindarin, déclare-t-il d'une voix basse et super sexy.

Il a une sacrée belle voix dites donc.

— J'ai pas envie ! crie Cerise.

Malgré ses récriminations, elle est emmenée _manu-militari_ par ce beau gosse puissance 10 et je me retrouve seule avec le _sacro saint roi_. Avisant ma dernière question, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal.

— Heum, Thranduil une dernière question de **Béta-Test **: « Comment avez-vous rencontré votre femme et qu'est ce qui a fait que vous en êtes tombé amoureux d'elle ? »

Bon, je sais que ça date mais…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, le roi des elfes semble plongé dans une mélancolie sans limite.

— Ma douce Elenna… souffle-t-il. Nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre. Nos pères respectifs étaient de vieux amis et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils ont émis l'idée de nous marier. Cependant et malgré tout Elenna n'était pas un elfe Sindar et notre union a longtemps été décriée par nos deux peuples respectifs. Elle était douce, aimante, et m'a toujours soutenu dans toutes mes entreprises puis elle m'a donné le plus beau des fils…

Le roi s'arrête de parler, il semble perdu dans son passé. Je suis très surprise qu'il se soit aussi facilement livré à moi, lui qui d'habitude m'envoie paître comme la dernière des vaches qu'il n'a pas.

Doucement je sors du bureau et je rentre de pleins fouet dans…

— Tintallë ! Quel … plaisir, dis-je.

— Ce n'est pas réciproque, l'humaine, que voulez-vous encore ?

— Heu de vous, rien… quoique, je me souviens que **Nimiria** avait une question pour vous… attendez que je la retrouve — je fouille dans mes feuilles et — Ah ! La voilà.

— Vous qui êtes une garce puissance mille, manipulatrice et tout, ça vous fait quoi d'avoir été doublée par Cerise ? Une fille aussi inexpérimentée qu'un nouveau né (bon j'en rajoute un peu) en matière de séduction et gaffeuse comme pas deux ?

— Vous, je vous déteste ! me hurle t-elle. De toute façon, une fois qu'il aura utilisé son nouveau jouet, il me reviendra !

— Mais oui c'est ça ma belle et demain il va neiger des castors sur Mirkwood.

Elle me fusille du regard avant de m'insulter dans sa langue et s'en va.

Oui bon, ce n'est pas tout mais moi j'ai une interview à retranscrire pour avant demain !

Allez c'était sympa, l'accueil était presque chaleureux mais il faut que j'y aille !

A la revoyure les gens et à bientôt pour une nouvelle interview pleine de surprise et de jambon !

**Note de la correctrice en folie qui veut toujours avoir le dernier mot :** j'aime mieux le fromage.

A être continué—ou pas

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre et ce nouveau bonus vous auront plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire en me laissant une REVIEW ! Merci d'avance ^^.

Alors :

**Tapez 1** si vous voulez voir Celeborn à poil ou sans poil.

**Tapez 2** si vous voulez encore plus de Thranduil et de Cerise

**Tapez 3** si vous êtes impatient de lire la suite.

**Tapez 1,2,3 et 4** si… juste comme ça XD.

_A très bientôt si vous le voulez bien !_


	10. Cerise au pays des Merveilles

**Une Quête Ratée**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Nous voici, déjà, au dixième chapitre de cette fic. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. C'est fou parce que je ne pensais pas que cette histoire coulerait si facilement dans mon cerveau de fan hystérique. Au départ, j'aimais bien Thranduil mais sans plus. Pour moi, il restait juste une sale « _Bitch_ ». Maintenant, je suis en mode « _couinage_ » dès que je vois une image de lui. Fatalement, plus on avance et plus l'histoire, les personnages évoluent. Alors oui je sais, vous êtes toutes impatientes de voir débarquer Legolas. Il viendra, c'est certain mais quand ? Bon je sais exactement quand mais je ne sais pas vers quel chapitre exactement, ça sera la surprise.

* * *

Avant de vous laissez découvrir ce que Cerise et Thranduil vous réserve, je tenais à répondre aux reviews qui n'ont pas de compte sur ce site.

**Aurlie :** Merci : - )

**Karine Darnessy :** Si, si, je suis sûr et certaine que Thranduil est aussi soyeux xD Ne pas penser à certaine partie de son corps qui pourrait être très soyeux ^^. Tu verras, Cerise a sa manière bien à elle de réveiller les morts.

**Athina :** C'est clair que s'ils laissent Cerise en plan comme ça, la pauvre ça ne va pas être joyeux. Heum… non je ne t'en dirais pas plus, tu verras en lisant ^^.

**Bee :** Eh oui, parfois Cerise sait aussi se taire ^^A la grande satisfaction de Thranduil. Mais bon, comment réagirions-nous si nous avions été à sa place ? (Non ne pas sauter sur Thranduil pour commettre les derniers outrages sur sa fabuleuse personne.) Quant à Celeborn, _seriously_, il est vraiment moche dans les films de _Peter Jackson_. Je me devais de réparer cette très grande injustice. Puis pareil, ce n'est pas qu'un joli pot de fleur dans les jardins de Galadriel.

**Mailysvf :** Alors en fait si, tous les elfes vont partir pour Valinor, leur dernière demeure. Leur temps en Terre du Milieu est révolu. Tout comme ses congénères, Thranduil sent l'appel de l'ouest et n'aspire qu'à prendre la mer pour partir vers Valinor. Sinon, toutes tes questions trouveront leur réponse dans ce chapitre ^^.

Et… **Precioustomomi**, **Manelor**, **La plume d'Elena**, **Toutouille**, **Eagles**, **Kllouche**, **Axire**, **Valeara**, **Nimiria**, **Legolaskili**, **Essaidel**, **PerigrinTouque**, **Nanawenn**, **Aliena Wyvern**, **PageBlanche** et **Kilarii **— Je tenais à **vous remercier** pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir et qui restent importantes pour moi.

Et aussi **un énorme merci** à toutes celles et ceux qui continuent à ajouter cette histoire dans leur favoris et en suivi.

* * *

**Disclaimer**, **Pairing **& **Rating :** voir le premier chapitre

**Bêta Reader / Relectrice :** Comme toujours, un super câlin magique pour ma **Lilou Black** rien qu'à moi !

* * *

Bien, il est l'heure de vous laisser en compagnie de Cerise et Thranduil pour de nouvelles aventures épiques… ou pas ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10

**Cerise au pays des Merveilles**

oO0Oo

**Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par d'horribles hurlements stridents. Je mis un moment à me remettre de cette terrible interruption et poussai un cri de rage quand une main me gifla à toute volée. Avisant l'impudent qui avait osé un tel outrage, je crus m'étouffer de colère en constatant qu'il s'agissait encore de Cerise.

Sans attendre, je me levai d'un bond et la ceinturai à la taille. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Tamril et Finlenn ne pénètrent dans la chambre, l'arc bandé en main, prêt à tirer.

— Que se passe-t-il, Mon Seigneur ? lança Finlenn qui cherchait la cause de toute cette panique.

Tamril, quant à lui, fit le tour de la pièce pour s'aviser qu'aucun danger ne nous menaçait.

— Il ne se passe rien, Finlenn, sauf que cette petite humaine a fait un terrible cauchemar.

Ce n'était pas la vérité à proprement parler car j'étais bien incapable de savoir ce qui avait poussé Cerise à agir ainsi. L'observant à la dérobée, je découvris qu'elle était livide et en larmes. Sans doute avait-elle réellement fait un cauchemar mais pourquoi m'avoir giflé ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Revenant à mes deux gardes, je poussai un soupir de mécontentement. J'espérais qu'ils n'interprèteraient pas en mal la présence de l'humaine dans ma chambre à coucher. Pour ne pas éveiller un peu plus leurs soupçons, je préférai les congédier.

— Vous pouvez disposer tous les deux, déclarais-je, impassible. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

— Très bien, répondit Finlenn, Tamril ?!

Je vis le bras droit de mon capitaine lancer un regard oblique vers Cerise. J'étais à peu près certain qu'il nourrissait un tendre penchant à l'égard de celle qui m'appartenait dorénavant et je ne savais pas si j'appréciais réellement ce constat.

J'attendis qu'ils aient quitté mes appartements pour m'occuper de celle qui nous causait tant de soucis. J'allais la réprimander vertement quand je sentis ses petits poings s'accrocher à ma tunique.

— J'ai cru… j'ai cru, bredouilla-t-elle avant de renifler bruyamment, que vous étiez mort dans votre sommeil.

A cette évocation, ses yeux déjà bien rougis se retrouvèrent, une nouvelle fois, noyés sous un nouveau torrent de larme.

— Pardon ? demandais-je, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire penser que j'étais mort ?

C'était stupide.

Elle se redressa un peu. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas plisser la bouche de dégoût : en plus de ses yeux, son nez coulait aussi et je devais dire que pour le moment, elle faisait piètre figure.

— Vous… vous aviez les yeux ouverts et vous ne bougiez pas. Vous aviez l'air mort. Comme je sais que vous n'êtes plus tout jeune… Je vous ai secoué et crié dessus mais vous ne réagissiez pas… alors… alors je vous ai giflé.

Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, ma colère fondit comme par enchantement et je fus pris d'une violente quinte de rire.

— Vous êtes stupide, m'exclamais-je. Ne savez-vous donc pas que les elfes dorment les yeux ouverts ? De plus, pour une meilleure régénération de nos cellules, nous avons un sommeil très profond.

Elle me regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

— Vous êtes sérieux ?

— On ne peut plus sérieux, Cerise. Je pensais que vous le saviez. De plus, dormir les yeux fermés pour un elfe n'a qu'une seule signification… c'est qu'il est mort.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise à ce constat des plus morbides. Je la lâchai quelques instant pour me lever et aller dans la salle d'eau pour prendre un linge et une bassine afin qu'elle puisse se nettoyer le visage. Je revins avec quelques secondes plus tard. Tandis que je revenais vers elle, je décidai de m'occuper moi-même de la débarbouiller. Sa petite mine me touchait bien plus que je ne l'aurai voulu mais c'était ainsi.

— Tournez vous vers moi, petite, lui ordonnai-je doucement comme si je m'adressais à une enfant.

Elle ne protesta pas et ferma les yeux quand je passai le linge humide pour effacer les traces de sa frayeur. Car elle avait eu peur, c'était un fait étrange et nouveau à constater.

— Vous avez eu peur pour moi, dis-je, ce qui était plus une constatation qu'une question.

A cette phrase elle se déroba à ma vue. Ainsi donc j'avais vu juste. Prestement je reposai le linge et la bassine sur une table et la pris par les bras pour la tourner vers moi.

— J'aurais du savoir, murmura-t-elle d'une faible voix. J'aurai du me souvenir de cette scène ou Merry tente de prendre le Palantír à Gandalf et que ce dernier dort les yeux ouverts tel un cadavre.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

— Vous êtes vraiment vivant ?! chuchota-telle en levant sa main pour me caresser le visage.

Dès que ses doigts tremblants touchèrent ma joue, je retins mon souffle. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur car je savais qu'elle était encore en état de choc.

— Je le suis, Cerise.

Je pris son autre main pour la porter à ma poitrine, là où mon cœur battait.

— Je vous ai giflé. J'ai commis un acte impardonnable. Vous allez me punir ?

Je secouai la tête.

— Non, Cerise, je ne vous punirais pas, pas cette fois-ci.

— J'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez mort ou que vous faisiez une crise cardiaque. Vous êtes si vieux malgré votre air jeune. C'est dommage que le _Docteur House_ ne soit pas de ce monde, lui aurait pu vous sauver la vie… bien sûr il aurait été odieux mais il y serait arrivé.

Je me reculai un peu pour l'observer. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à son charabia mais je me souvins que je m'étais endormi frustré et ses doigts sur ma peau avaient réveillé mes ardeurs. Je savais qu'il était trop tôt pour cela mais mon désir non assouvi commençait à me faire terriblement souffrir. Je n'étais pas fait de bois ni de glace cependant, je me refusais à abuser aussi facilement d'une femme en situation de souffrance.

Exhalant un long soupir, je la repoussai gentiment.

— Vous devriez retourner dans votre lit Cerise. Vous êtes fatiguée et moi-même j'ai besoin de repos.

Si je n'arrivai pas à me contenir, sans doute devrais-je retourner voir Tintallë. Cette pensée, cependant, me mécontenta. Je n'aimais pas revenir sur des décisions prises. C'était un signe de faiblesse.

— Je… je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, déclara-t-elle en se levant. J'eus à peine le temps de voir son regard contrit. Sans savoir pourquoi et par pur reflexe, j'attrapai son poignet pour la ramener à moi. Elle s'effondra dans mes bras et poussa un nouveau hoquet de surprise. Je lui pris la nuque avec une ardeur que je ne me connaissais pas et plongeai ma bouche vers la sienne. Je voulais la goûter une dernière fois avant de la laisser partir à son lit. Elle poussa un long gémissement quand nos langues se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. Je fus surpris de la sentir se positionner à califourchon contre moi, ce qui eut pour effet de faire remonter sa robe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner quand son pubis nu rencontra la preuve évidente de mon envie d'elle. J'avais complètement oublié que je lui avais retiré son sous-vêtement quelques heures plus tôt, et je crus devenir fou quand je sentis contre moi la chaleur humide entre ses cuisses.

J'avais voulu la laisser pantelante de désir, frustrée, mais finalement je me pris à mon propre jeu. Qu'il était dur d'arrêter là tandis qu'elle se frottait sans aucune vergogne contre ma virilité. C'est avec une force dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable que je la repoussai une nouvelle fois.

— Allez dormir, Cerise. Il est tard, ordonnai-je tout en soufflant sous l'effort pour ne pas me jeter sur elle et la prendre là sans état d'âme.

— Mais, j'ai envie…

— Pas ce soir ni maintenant, jeune fille.

Je la vis se mordiller la lèvre avant de me tourner le dos. Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la porte du salon. Baissant les yeux, je vis le petit morceau de tissu par terre. Me levant à mon tour, je le pris dans l'intention de le lui redonner.

— Cerise, lançai-je plus fort. Elle se retourna, une lueur d'espoir qui fut vite remplacée par de la déception. Elle avait vu. Elle récupéra brutalement son bien mais je ne fis pas cas. Moi aussi je la voulais mais pas comme ça et pas maintenant.

Dans un dernier sursaut de frustration, elle claqua la porte. J'étais enfin seul. Loin d'en être heureux, je me rallongeai en attendant en vain que le sommeil réparateur des elfes ne m'emporte.

Cette petite était en train de me rendre fou.

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

Mais comment il osait me laisser dans un tel état ?! Cet elfe était-il frigide, de marbre… ou sadique ? Je souris en me rappelant qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie avait été des plus… parlante donc non, il n'avait pas été insensible à notre petit intermède. Mais alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu aller jusqu'au bout ? Ah, maudit roi !

C'est avec dépit que je m'allongeai sur mon lit. J'avais envie de me finir mais j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit avec lui. Je trouvais ça ridicule les mecs qui pensaient que laisser la fille frustrée jusqu'au bout lui donnerait encore plus de plaisir ensuite. Quoique, si Thranduil voulait que je lui saute dessus le lendemain, c'était bien parti pour. Cependant, j'espérai qu'il n'allait pas faire son mâle dominant avec des phrases toutes faites et bonne à l'emploi du style : « jouis pour moi bébé ». Non mais oh ! Si je jouis, c'est pour mon plaisir et parce que j'en ai envie d'abord. _Girl Power,_ non mais ! Il n'allait certainement pas diriger mes orgasmes. Ils sont rien qu'à moi d'abord et si j'ai envie de me faire du bien… ben si lui veut pas hein, j'irais pas faire ma difficile.

Furieuse et frustrée, je donnais un coup de poing dans mon oreiller avant de me jeter sur le matelas. Il n'empêche, j'avais vraiment entamé _les hostilités_ avec lui. On avait commencé à être vraiment intimes. C'était étrange. Il me paraissait tellement intouchable et inaccessible en temps normal. Pourtant, dès que j'avais été dans ses bras, j'avais oublié qui il était. Je portai mon poing à la bouche. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à moi. J'étais si différente des elfes de son peuple. Que ce soit sur l'aspect physique ou même culturel… En plus, je fantasmais à mort sur son fils. Si ça, c'était pas malsain… Et puis, et puis je ne l'aimais même pas. Il était trop parfait trop, _« je sors d'une mise en page photoshop, je suis fabuleusement parfait et je vous le fais savoir… pour ne pas dire autre chose _». Sa beauté me faisait toujours un peu flipper. Il était éblouissant, il le savait et ça m'agaçait mais dès que j'étais dans ses bras... Putain Cerise, faut vraiment que tu tires un bon coup avec un mec. UN VRAI, et pas un elfe de malheur.

Je me mis à bâiller. A quoi bon ressasser tout ça. D'un geste, je rabattis le drap sur moi et me retournai en chien de fusil pour dormir.

oO0Oo

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai d'un coup lorsque j'entendis la porte de communication, avec la chambre de Thranduil s'ouvrir.

Je le vis s'avancer vers son bureau sans un regard vers moi. Allons donc, la «_bitch_» était-elle de retour ? Soupirant, je me levai puis je partis en direction de la salle de bains. Je trouvai des vêtements propres à mon intention. Au départ, ce constat m'avait un peu fait flipper, de savoir que des gens passaient devant vous pendant que vous dormiez… Une fois, quand j'étais partie en colonie de vacances, les deux filles qui partageaient alors ma chambre m'avait signalé que je parlais en dormant. Bon, je ne ronflais pas, c'était déjà ça.

Une fois prête, je revins dans la pièce principale ou un petit déjeuner m'attendait. Mon lit avait été débarrassé. En voyant que quatre couverts étaient dressés, je fronçai les sourcils.

— Celeborn se joindra à nous d'ici quelques minutes, m'informa Thranduil qui me fit signe pour que je prenne place à table.

Mon cœur se mit à cogner un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine, le traitre. Thranduil était particulièrement beau ce matin. Sur sa tête se dressait une couronne que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Parmi les feuilles orangées, on pouvait y distinguer quelques bourgeons prêts à éclore ainsi que des feuilles d'un beau vert éclatant. Sous son manteau d'apparat, je distinguais une sorte de tunique faite de fils d'argent et d'or. Oui, indéniablement, le roi était aujourd'hui vraiment, mais vraiment canon.

— Vous avez encore des choses à voir concernant vos affaires politiques ? demandai-je poliment en priant pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Hier m'avait bien suffi et si je m'endormais une nouvelle fois, je n'aurais pas la même excuse que la veille.

— Non, me répondit Thranduil. Celeborn tenait à s'entretenir avec vous. Je lui ai proposé de le faire ce matin en petit-déjeunant avec nous.

— Oh ! m'exclamai-je, mais pourquoi ? Que me veut-il ?

J'étais perplexe. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre petite humaine, une intruse dans leur monde, je n'avais rien d'intéressant à proprement parler.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, Cerise, me répondit Thranduil d'une voix claire en prenant un grain de raisin qui se trouvait dans une coupelle posée au centre de la table.

Comme hypnotisée, je le vis porter le grain avec beaucoup de lenteur à sa bouche. Je sentis la mienne s'assécher d'un coup. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser ce qui s'était passé la veille avec lui.

J'allais lui poser une nouvelle question quand on frappa à la porte.

— Entrez, lança le Seigneur de Mirkwood.

Il s'agissait de Tamril. Je soupirai doucement. Cela faisait un petit moment que je ne l'avais plus vu —je ne comptais pas la nuit dernière car j'étais trop en état de choc pour l'avoir remarqué — et nos petits moments passés ensemble me manquaient beaucoup. J'en profitai qu'il coulait un regard vers moi pour lui sourire de toutes mes dents. J'espérais qu'à travers ce geste il comprenne que je ne l'avais pas oublié et que je m'étais remise de la nuit dernière. C'est avec plaisir que je le vis me le rendre mais de façon plus timide. Sans doute la présence de Thranduil l'empêchait-il d'être plus démonstratif à mon égard.

— Mon Seigneur, commença Tamril, Finlenn m'envoie vous prévenir que le Seigneur Celeborn ne devrait pas tarder.

— Merci Tamril, vous pouvez disposer, répondit Thranduil en le fixant d'un œil sévère qui ne m'échappa pas.

Mon ami s'inclina respectueusement devant son roi et sortit sans un regard vers moi. Agacée, je levais les yeux au ciel.

— Que signifiait ce sourire Cerise ? me questionna Thranduil en se tournant vers moi.

Il n'était pas en colère mais seulement curieux.

— Eh bien, quand je vois un ami, j'aime lui signifier que je suis contente de le voir alors je lui souris. Tout simplement.

Il haussa un sourcil l'air circonspect. — Vous savez, repris-je, vous devriez essayer, vous aussi, c'est plutôt sympa comme concept. Cependant, je me doute que vous ne devez pas en avoir beaucoup, des amis je veux dire.

Oui, bon, je n'étais pas très sympa avec lui mais c'était mérité pour toutes les fois où il avait été désagréable avec moi ou les autres.

— C'est inexact, répliqua-t-il sans relever ma pique.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour de hausser les sourcils. Détendue, je me permis de m'affaler un peu sur la table en mettant mes coudes sur le rebord tout en prenant ma tête dans les mains. Je l'observais, un sourire amusé au visage.

— Carrément, vous avez de vrais amis, pour de vrai ? Mais je n'en n'ai pas croisé un seul ici, dis-je en enfonçant un peu plus le clou.

_* Cerise = 1 Thranduil = 0 – Games Fight and the winner is… *_

— Certes, et vous ne risquez pas de les voir car ils sont déjà tous partis pour Valinor.

Ses doigts se mirent alors à pianoter contre son accoudoir. Il avait croisé ses jambes dans une position nonchalante. Cependant son manège ne me trompa pas. Il s'impatientait. Et quand Thranduil s'impatientait, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

— Redressez-vous un peu, Cerise, me réprimanda-t-il tout en scrutant la porte, les yeux plissés.

Soufflant contre une mèche de cheveux récalcitrante qui s'était prise de liberté, je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Ce fut à cet instant que Celeborn arriva en compagnie de Haldir, le beau Gardien de la Lórien. Voir ces deux êtres d'une exquise beauté l'un à côté de l'autre fit naître sur mon visage un sourire d'une telle niaiserie que même _Anastasia Steele_ en aurait été verte de jalousie. Quand Celeborn me vit, il me renvoya un sourire empreint d'une telle bonté que je crus fondre comme neige au soleil et ce fut pire quand Haldir vint vers moi pour s'incliner dans un geste très cérémonial.

— Bonjour, belle Dame, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

A cet instant, je fus incapable de lui répondre, mon cerveau venait de subir un grave court-circuit. C'était fini, je crois que j'étais irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de cet elfe !

Ce fut Thranduil qui me ramena à la réalité en me tançant vertement :

— Cerise, arrêtez de vous conduire comme une enfant mal élevée.

— Mais je n'ai rien fait, répliquais-je, outrée qu'il ose me traiter ainsi devant ses invités.

Je ne voulais pas que Haldir ait une mauvaise image de moi.

— Vous faites honte aux habitants de Mirkwood par votre affligeante attitude.

— Pardon mais vous avez vu la…

— Arrêtez, tous les deux, s'interposa Celeborn qui nous regarda tour à tour avec une certaine incompréhension dans les yeux.

Cette réplique mit fin brutalement à notre échange d'insultes. En privé, depuis que nous avions convenu que je serai dorénavant sa nouvelle maîtresse, c'était devenu une sorte de « _private Joke _». On s'engueulait pour un oui comme pour un non… enfin surtout, j'aimais lui tenir tête. C'était juste jouissif de voir le grand roi elfique sortir de ses gonds. Mais cette fois, je ne pense pas que Celeborn ait pu apprécier ce genre de chose.

Je pouvais le comprendre car après tout il n'était pas au courant de notre accord, et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il le soit. Pas que j'en eus honte, mais quand même.

Haldir vint s'asseoir à mes côtés tandis que Celeborn prenait place en face de Thranduil. Ce dernier avait les lèvres plissées. Je sentais que l'intervention de Celeborn ne lui avait pas plu. Allez savoir pourquoi, un frisson d'anxiété me saisit en pensant que j'en subirais très certainement les conséquences plus tard.

Un silence assez pesant s'installa alors. Celeborn et Haldir me fixaient comme s'ils me voyaient pour la première fois, ce qui me mit très mal à l'aise. Thranduil, quant à lui, avait redoublé d'effort pour prendre son accoudoir pour un piano. Là, tout de suite j'hésitais entre soit rire, soit lancer une blague vaseuse, soit m'écrier : « Mais what the fuck les gars ?! C'est quoi votre problème aujourd'hui ?! Vous avez été mal baisé la nuit dernière ou quoi ?! »

Quand je vis trois paires d'yeux incrédules se retourner d'un seul coup vers moi, je me rendis compte que je m'étais levée et que j'avais parlé tout haut.

— Oups, dis-je, je crois que j'ai encore dit une connerie.

Sur ce je me rassis, toute rouge, en me plaquant les deux mains sur la bouche. Mais quelle idiote, franchement ! Surtout que s'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait été mal baisé la nuit dernière, c'était moi ! … Et Thranduil aussi, mais là c'était de sa faute à lui, pas la mienne.

— Vous commencez à me désespérer, Cerise, jeta froidement le héros de mes pensées, qui prenait sur lui pour garder son calme et croyez-moi, ça se sentait que c'était très dur pour le _sacro saint roi_.

Quant aux deux autres, je fus sidérée de voir qu'Haldir se retenait pour ne pas… rire ?! Celeborn, lui affichait un grand sourire lui aussi.

Décidément j'adorais ces deux là. Pitié, emmenez-moi avec vous ! Haldir, s'il te plait épouse-moi là tout de suite maintenant et fais moi des enfants sur la table à manger de Thranduil.

— Bien, commença Celeborn, si j'ai demandé à Thranduil de vous voir ce matin c'est pour vous poser quelques questions, et aussi vous faire une proposition.

— Ah bon ? Des questions sur quoi ?

— Le Seigneur de Mirkwood nous a dit que vous veniez d'un autre monde. Il apparait qu'effectivement vos us et coutumes, votre façon d'agir et votre manière de vous exprimer nous sont totalement étrangers…quoique rafraichissants, termina-t-il gentiment en voyant que j'avais changé de couleur à l'évocation de mes innombrables et irrécupérables bévues.

Je ne voyais pas où Celeborn voulait en venir mais je fus soulagée de voir arriver une des elfes qui faisait office en cuisine pour nous apporter le petit déjeuner. Bonne diversion, pensai-je, un peu soulagée.

Le mari de Galadriel attendit que nous fussions tous servis pour reprendre notre conversation.

— Cerise, relança alors Celeborn, tout en portant à ses lèvres une tasse de thé fumante qu'on venait de lui servir. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon épouse avait vu votre venue voilà de cela quelques lunes. Vous auriez du vous trouver en Lórien. Or nous sommes très étonnés, nous l'avons été, tout le moins, se corrigea-t-il, de vous découvrir à Mirkwood.

Lentement, il reposa sa tasse en me fixant intensément. Je compris qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part.

Non mais parce qu'il pensait peut-être que c'était moi qui avait décrété que je voulais atterrir à Mirkwood-Land, le pays des elfes joyeux où les araignées sont gentilles… un vrai paradis quoi ?!

— Parce que vous croyez sérieusement que je savais où j'allais atterrir ? Je sentis monter en moi un regain d'amertume aussi puissant qu'un coup de poing en plein ventre. — Écoutez, je rentrais tranquillement chez moi quand une espèce de vieux dégénéré s'est jeté sur moi dans _le Bois de Vincennes_ et m'a fait tomber dans une sorte de puits sans fond. A mon réveil, je me suis retrouvée dans cet endroit merdique ou des araignées ont failli avoir raison de moi. Non mais sérieusement, hurlais-je en me levant et en tapant du plat de la main sur la table — faisant tinter la vaissellerie au passage— vous croyez vraiment que j'ai décidé de venir dans ce pays de merde de mon plein gré ?! Mais vous avez fumé ma parole !

Les deux elfes de la Lórien me regardèrent éberlués tandis que Thranduil secouait la tête, les yeux levés au ciel. Tiens depuis quand avait-il des attitudes parfaitement humaines, celui là ?

— Écoutez, Cerise, je sais que tout ceci a du être parfaitement difficile pour vous mais il y a eu très certainement une erreur.

— Ah ça c'est clair, mon pote, il y a une belle erreur ! Mon arrivée ici est une _énoooooorme_ erreur !

— Cerise, hurla Thranduil d'une voix de stentor, il suffit ! Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi au Seigneur Celeborn.

Le roi s'était levé à son tour et n'admettrait aucune contradiction de ma part compris-je. Cependant j'étais énervée. Tout ce que je contenais depuis des semaines devait sortir et malheureusement, Celeborn était une cible bien trop facile pour que je ne la prenne pas.

Je le toisai un moment avant de me retourner vers Celeborn qui ne bronchait pas. Je pouvais lire une certaine tristesse dans son regard. Je me mis à trembler.

— Je ne m'excuserai pas, dis-je à Celeborn tout en évitant Thranduil.

Je sentis le roi se déplacer à mes côtés. Qu'allait-il me faire au juste ? Me donner une fessée déculottée devant tout le monde ? J'attendis.

— Thranduil, mon ami, s'interposa l'époux de Galadriel, laissa là s'exprimer.

Puis revenant à moi : — Je comprends votre colère, Cerise et j'ai l'impression que vous avez réellement besoin de l'évacuer. Comment aurions-nous réagi si à votre place nous étions tombés dans votre monde ? — Celeborn avisa les deux autres elfes. Haldir hocha la tête, d'accord avec son Seigneur quant à Thranduil il afficha une moue dégoûtée.

— Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demandai-je alors tout à trac.

— Je ne puis vous le dire, mon enfant, répondit Celeborn, un drôle de sourire étirant ses lèvres.

— Hein ?! m'exclamai-je, vous ne le pouvez pas, parce que vous ne savez pas ou parce que vous ne voulez pas ?

— Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, répliqua l'elfe de la Lórien, d'une voix ferme.

Mais bien sûr, pensais-je. En fait il n'en sait rien mais il ne veut pas me le dire. Ma présence en ces lieux est la pire hérésie jamais connue en Terre du Milieu, je parie que tous ceux qui connaissent mon existence par ici doivent être assez déphasés. Non mais sérieusement, quoi !

Frustrée, je me rassis en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

— Encore un peu de thé Ma Dame ? me proposa gentiment Haldir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je le regardais de travers. Il soutint mon regard sans broncher le moins du monde. Malheureusement, j'étais bien trop en colère pour que son numéro de charme à deux balles ne marche une nouvelle fois sur moi.

— Parce que vous avez vraiment l'impression d'assister à un brunch dominical ou quoi, là ?! Vous avez cru que tout allait bien ? Non ça ne va pas, Haldir, alors votre thé vous pouvez vous le carrer entre vos miches d'elfe mal baisé, je m'en tape.

— Cerise !

Je sursautai. Thranduil se contenait difficilement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Franchement, je m'en fichais. J'avais un peu l'impression au final qu'on me prenait pour une demeurée et je n'aimais pas ça.

— Écoutez, Celeborn, venez-en aux faits, lança Thranduil agacé.

Ce dernier soupira.

— Très bien. Ecoutez-moi bien, jeune fille, — la voix du Seigneur de la Lórien était devenue un peu plus dure et ferme, il semblait déçu. Je l'avais déçu par mon comportement, c'était indéniable — Votre place n'est pas ici. Nous aimerions que vous veniez avec nous en Lórien.

— Pardon ? m'exclamai-je surprise. Mais pour quoi faire ?

— Mon épouse connait votre histoire, elle a vu plus de chose qu'elle ne m'en a dites. Si vous nous accompagnez, vous aurez très certainement des réponses à vos questions. Cela vous permettra sans doute de faire le deuil de ce monde duquel vous venez.

Une boule d'une grande amertume se forma dans ma gorge. J'eus du mal à avaler. Celeborn, me proposait de partir d'ici pour avoir des réponses ? Ok, d'accord mais si moi, je voulais juste rentrer chez moi ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de deuil de mon monde ? Je l'aimais, mon monde à moi, je voulais y retourner !

Baissant la tête, je sentis que j'allais éclater en sanglot d'une seconde à l'autre. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang. Je ne voulais pas craquer devant eux. Je ne voulais pas leur exposer mes faiblesses, ils avaient déjà une assez piètre opinion de moi.

— Celeborn, Haldir, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, je pense que cette jeune personne a besoin de réfléchir à tout cela, avança Thranduil avec une froide assurance.

J'entendis les deux elfes se lever de leur place.

— Cerise, dit Celeborn. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais réfléchissez-bien. Il ne sert à rien de vous rebeller sur ce qui est déjà fait. Le mieux est d'aller de l'avant. Votre vie n'est pas détruite, elle est loin de l'être et pourra se montrer merveilleuse et pleine d'espoir si vous savez ouvrir les yeux et votre cœur. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

Je ne répondis pas puis j'entendis la porte se refermer. Relevant la tête, je vis malgré le brouillard de larme qui obscurcissait mes yeux qu'ils étaient partis. Me fichant que Thranduil soit encore là, je laissai libre cours à mes sanglots.

oO0Oo

**Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Ses pleurs étaient déchirants. Après la crise à laquelle je venais d'assister et qui avait eu pour bouc émissaire ce pauvre Celeborn — dont je louais l'incommensurable patience — ne voilà-t-il pas que notre petite humaine craquait pour de bon.

M'affalant un peu plus contre le dossier de mon fauteuil, je croisais bras et jambes et attendis qu'elle se calme. Il ne servait à rien que j'intervienne, je ne ferai qu'ajouter à son mal être. Au bout d'une heure, ses pleurs se tarirent tout à fait et j'eus la satisfaction de la voir se calmer. Ce fut à cet instant qu'on frappa à la porte.

— Entrez, dis-je d'une voix forte.

Il s'agissait d'Ilmarë. Je la vis froncer les sourcils quand elle aperçut Cerise recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains sur le visage.

— Que s'est-il passé ? questionna-t-elle doucement.

— Son trop plein d'émotion a débordé, dis-je laconiquement. Les humains n'ont pas et n'auront jamais la force émotionnelle des elfes.

— Sans doute, rétorqua-t-elle, mais si ça lui fait du bien, alors c'est mieux ainsi.

Un reniflement méprisant nous fit tourner la tête à Ilmarë et moi-même, vers la petite humaine.

— Eh oh ! Je suis là, merci de ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'existais pas, marmonna-t-elle.

J'haussai un sourcil. Allons donc, elle allait sans doute mieux pour retrouver cette verve insolente que nous lui connaissions si bien.

Ilmarë, secoua la tête puis débarrassa la table.

— Je te verrai plus tard, Cerise, lui dit-elle avant de sortir.

Cette dernière, une fois que la porte fut refermée enleva ses mains de son visage.

Par les Valar, elle était méconnaissable et incroyablement…

— Vous êtes d'une laideur tout à fait repoussante, marmonnai-je, choqué par l'état dans lequel elle s'était laissée aller. Je compris qu'elle avait pleuré à s'en faire mal. Ses yeux étaient dangereusement rouges et gonflés. Ses joues gardaient les traces de ses larmes quant à son nez, il avait copieusement coulé.

Sans attendre de réponse ou d'objection de sa part, j'exhalai un long soupir avant de me rendre dans la salle d'eau pour récupérer une bassine d'eau fraiche avec un linge.

Tout comme la veille, je pris l'initiative de la débarbouiller. Elle me laissa faire sans broncher, ce qui était mieux comme ça.

— Pourquoi faites vous ça ? me demanda-t-elle une fois que j'eu reposé la bassine et le linge sur la table vide.

Nos visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud. Elle me dévisageait comme si elle tentait de lire dans mes pensés. Pris d'un élan de tendresse inhabituelle, je repoussai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille aux extrémités étrangement arrondies.

Elle était si différente de nous.

— Parce que j'en ai envie, soufflai-je doucement.

A vrai dire, je ne savais pas ce que je désirai vraiment d'elle. Depuis que je la connaissais et qu'elle faisait parti de notre royaume, elle avait chamboulé nos vies bien tranquilles. Voulais-je la voir partir avec Celeborn ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée. Une part de moi, le roi, pensait que sa place était avec ceux qui la réclamaient mais justement, cette autre partie de mon être la voulait également.

— Allez-vous partir ? questionnai-je.

Elle m'observa un instant puis se passa la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu dire plus tôt, je la trouvais à cet instant tout à fait désirable. N'y tenant plus et faisant fi des convenances, je l'attirai dans mes bras et capturai ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'exprime. Ce baiser fut doux et légèrement humide. J'espérai qu'à travers ce geste, cela lui donne matière à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle pourrait perdre en me quittant. De plus, je ne l'avais même pas encore faite mienne. Nous nous séparâmes, le souffle court.

— Je… je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle.

Elle voulut baisser la tête mais je la retins, un doigt replié sous son menton.

— Réfléchissez bien Cerise. N'oubliez pas notre accord.

Elle s'écarta légèrement.

— Je sais, dit-elle. Mais j'ai besoin de temps.

— Le temps, vous n'en n'aurez pas, petite. Celeborn repart en début d'après-midi. Votre choix devra être fait bien avant.

Elle se leva subitement.

— Pourquoi ? gémit-elle. Pourquoi faut-il qu'on me demande de choisir ? J'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans un mauvais épisode d'une série cucul la praline à deux balles !

Sans m'en demander la permission, elle sortit précipitamment de mes appartements, me laissant seul. Avais-je le droit de la retenir ici ou dans ce royaume ? Qu'entendaient Celeborn et Galadriel au sujet de cette enfant perdue dans notre monde ?

Cerise, finalement, semblait avoir beaucoup plus d'importance aux yeux des elfes que sa seule présence ne nous l'avait laissée imaginer.

A suivre—ou pas

* * *

Extrait de ce qui vous attend la semaine prochaine :

— _Mon Seigneur, répondit la voix de Haldir qui ne s'avisa pas à entrer, nous cherchons Cerise. Elle devait se présenter dans la salle du trône pour donner sa réponse au Seigneur Celeborn._

_Doucement, je me relevai à mon tour en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Thranduil. Il fallait que j'y aille. Il fallait que je donne une réponse alors que je ne savais toujours pas ce que je devais faire. (…)_

* * *

oO0Oo

*** Le Coin Presse People ***

Vos questions — Leurs réponses

oO0Oo

**Bonus N°3**

Il semble souffler un vent de panique dans le royaume du roi Thranduil. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut se passer pour qu'un tel remue-ménage viennent perturber la tranquillité de ce lieu d'excellence. * Mangez des rillettes Bordeaux Chesnel, c'est bon pour le teint * (_Note de la relectrice qui s'incruste : ça donne des boutons en fait… #jdisçajdisrien_)

Secouant ma pauvre tête atteinte, j'entendis alors une chanson grésiller dangereusement et je crus avaler de travers en reconnaissant une chanson de _Britney Spears _:

_* The center of attention_

_Even when theyre up against the world_

_You got me in a crazy position_

_If youre on a mission you got my permission_

_We can get down like theres no one around_

_We keep on rockin, we keep on rockin', rockin'_

_Cameras are flashin while we're dirty dancin_

_They keep watchin, keep watchin'_

_Feels like the crowd is sayin_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! je m'exclame en courant presque jusqu'à la salle du trône pour découvrir…

— OH MON GIEU ! Cerise est complètement timbrée !

— C'est maintenant que vous le remarquez, me lance Finlenn, les yeux plissés.

Comment vous dire, Cerise est… Cerise est… en robe déchirée jusqu'en haut des cuisses et se déhanche comme une folle contre une espèce de colonne non loin du trône de Thranduil. Elle semble complètement absorbée par la musique, des plus sulfureuses, qui continue à grésiller — Ça fait même mal aux oreilles. Je comprends alors que le son vient de son Ipod. Elle a enlevé les écouteurs et mis le son à fond pour son petit numéro qui semble avoir fait son petit effet. Thranduil est aussi rouge qu'une… cerise et ses poings sont pris de convulsions.

— Cerise ! hurle-t-il. Il suffit ! Votre numéro de char*** votre numéro est terminé !

Sur ce, je vois la jeune femme avancer de manière lascive vers le souverain de Mirkwood. Elle monte les marches du trône…

— Comment ose-t-elle faire ça, gémit Finlenn qui ne sait pas s'il doit intervenir.

En attendant, il m'a coupé dans mes pensées.

Donc, Cerise vient d'arriver en haut des marches en roulant du cul. Oui mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, Cerise roule du cul devant le roi qui ne sait plus où regarder et…

— OH MON GIEU ! je hurle.

— PAR LES VALAR ! hurlent les elfes présents.

— CERISE ! gémit le roi des elfes…

…_just can't control myself, oh!_

_They want more? Well I'll give them more, ow!_

Cerise est juste en train de se frotter honteusement contre Thranduil telle une chatte en chaleur (_n'ayons pas peur des mots au point où nous en sommes_). D'un coup de main habile, elle le repousse sur son fauteuil où il s'affale brutalement. Le roi est trop estomaqué pour dire quoique ce soit. On entend juste le son plus que mauvais ainsi que les gémissements plus qu'insistants de l'assemblée elfique présente devant ce massacre visuel et auditif.

Alors que nous pensions avoir vu le pire, la jeune effrontée se pose à califourchon contre le Seigneur et Maitre des lieux et se trémousse à qui mieux-mieux tout en se touchant les seins, donnant l'impression de continuer sa danse lascive contre Thranduil que, vraisemblablement, elle prend pour une barre de _Pole Dance_.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois l'envier ou le plaindre, me lance nerveusement Tamril.

Enfin la chanson se termine. Cerise se lève et redescend les marches comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses. (_Ce qui, d'après la relectrice, semble de toute évidence être le cas_) Thranduil, trop sonné, ne dit rien, il la suit juste des yeux. Je la vois courir vers moi.

— Hey, l'auteure ! T'as vu ? Dis, dis ! T'as vu ? me crie-t-elle dans les oreilles, toute contente. Je l'ai fait !

— Fais quoi ? je demande perplexe.

— Mais tu sais bien le truc là, **le défi de Valeara **!

C'est alors que je me souviens.

— Purée Cerise, tu es juste cinglée, tu le sais ça ?

— Mais non, me lance-t-elle, juste un peu et puis bon… ce n'était pas si difficile que ça.

La pauvre, à mon avis, je ne pense pas que Thranduil laissera passer ça une fois qu'il sera remis de ses émotions. (_Note de la relectrice en folie - s'il s'en remet un jour, ce dont je doute : les émotions contradictoires peuvent nuire à la santé mentale_)

Me rappelant pourquoi je suis là, je fouille dans mes dossiers et tombe justement sur une question de **Valeara**.

— Aheum, roi Thranduil, puis-je vous poser deux trois questions aujourd'hui ?

Le roi a la regard vague, je comprends que toute son intelligence ainsi que son cerveau ne sont toujours par remontés au bon endroit.

— Youhou ! _Seignor, il est l'or !_ — Sait-on jamais que ça marche ? — Votre _majestueuseté _?!

Enfin, je le vois s'ébrouer.

— Oui, oui qui y a-t-il ? — Puis m'avisant — quoi ? Encore vous ? Vous êtes pire qu'une de ses maudites araignées qui polluent mon existence. Que voulez-vous encore ?!

Il croise les jambes et ses doigts se mettent à pianoter sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

— Bien, — je ne relève pas sa mauvaise humeur habituelle — **Valeara** exige, elle ne demande pas votre permission en fait, de faire de Legolas, votre fils donc, son objet sexuel privatif. Elle commettra sur lui tous les outrages possible et non imaginables. Et parce que c'est une fille bien, elle l'épousera pour ne pas le déshonorer.

— NON ! Je refuse que mon unique enfant soit l'objet sexuel d'une perverse en mal d'homme.

— Bin, je dirais qu'elle est surtout en mal de mâle enfin surtout d'un mâle, celui que vous avez engendré. Soyons franc, quand on voit Legolas, on a envie de commettre tous les derniers outrages sur sa magnifique personne. C'est un appel à la luxure sur patte et…

Je m'arrête en voyant Thranduil parler avec Finlenn. Ce dernier sort de la salle comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

— Ben ?! Mais que se passe-t-il ? je demande intriguée.

— Oh, rien, Thranduil vient juste de demander à Finlenn de retrouver son fils et de l'enfermer dans une tour pour qu'il ne soit plus l'objet de plus de convoitise féminine. (_Note de la relectrice : il en sera ravi, tiens — Note de l'auteur : ais-je mentionné la ceinture de chasteté ?_).

Pauvre Legolas. Fuis, mon bel elfe des bois, fuis avant que le méchant Finlenn à la solde de ton père ne te retrouve… et ne commette les derniers outrages sur toi !

Sur ce, je vois au loin une blonde chevelure et je reconnais (_oui rien qu'à la force de ses cheveux, je sais que c'est lui)_, le grand, le beau, l'impassible et mystérieux Haldir !

— _Youhou_, Haldir ! je hurle dans la salle, ce qui fait sursauter sa _Majestueuseté_.

Il se retourne et m'avise, les lèvres pincées. Je me rue sur lui comme une fangirl hystérique.

— J'ai une question pour vous de la part d'une de vos fans en délire.

— Ah ?! répond-t-il prudemment.

— Non non, rien de sexuel, je vous rassure.

— Posez donc votre question, jeune fille.

Je l'admire un moment, un sourire béat sur le visage. C'est qu'il est vraiment beau ce con…, heu pardon…

— Alors **Perigrin**, mais vous pouvez l'appeler Peri, aimerait savoir si vous êtes marié et si oui, ça serait une terrible erreur car voyez-vous, vous ne pouvez pas l'être, ça serait juste insupportable.

— Eh bien, commence t-il, vous ne me laissez pas beaucoup de choix dans ma réponse ma Dame.

— Oh oui ! je gémis, continuez.

— Continuez quoi ? Ma Dame ?

— Ça, c'est trop bon !

Je me reprends. — Donc vous n'êtes pas marié c'est cela ?

— Oui si vous voulez, soupire-t-il.

Trop contente, j'esquisse une petite danse de la victoire avant d'aviser Thranduil qui est sur le point de quitter la salle du trône.

— Hey ! Votre _Majestueuseté,_ j'ai une dernière question pour vous.

Je le vois baisser la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer.

— Allez-y, lance-t-il, je vous écoute.

— Une lectrice, **Bee**, aimerait savoir pourquoi n'emmèneriez-vous pas Cerise à Valinor ?

Le roi me scrute l'air incrédule.

— Vous voulez faire couler notre île c'est cela ?

— Ben non pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que Cerise trouve le bouchon et ne l'enlève ?

— Plaît-il ? me lance le roi incrédule ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

— Non, rien, je soupire. Je crois que vous et moi, ça ne marchera jamais.

Thranduil m'observe un moment.

— Non, effectivement, ça ne marchera pas.

Et il me plante là. Non mais j'y crois pas.

— Putain, tu t'es pris un de ces vents, me lance Cerise d'un ton goguenard.

— Tu sais quoi ? je lui dis, la mine mauvaise. Fais gaffe de ne pas me contrarier si tu ne veux pas te retrouver enfermée par inadvertance avec un Troll ou un Gobelin qui te voudrait comme compagne sexuelle… tiens, ça c'est une idée…

Je fais semblant d'avoir la mine songeuse. Je vois que Cerise est tombée dans le panneau.

— Non, non, je m'excuse, le roi Thranduil a été très malpoli avec toi, tu es si géniale, grande, belle, parf…

— Oui bon, ça suffit, je la coupe, pas besoin d'en faire trois tartines de Nutella non plus.

— Oh du Nutella, soupire t-elle.

Sur ce, je décide de la laisser tranquille. Sur le chemin du retour je croise Tintallë, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

— Désolée la pou… heu Tintallë, il n'y a rien pour toi aujourd'hui.

— Si, déclare la relectrice (qui s'incruste carrément) en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette dans la figure de la charmante ex-maîtresse du roi, je tiens à vous rappeler que vous êtes un trou et que tout le monde rêve de botter vos fesses à défaut de vous faire subir les derniers outrages avec un céleri !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

* _La relectrice = 1 Tintallë = 0_ *

Elle repart, la mine triste.

Bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai des RAR à terminer, moi. Demain c'est _vendredaï_ et donc (_oui je peaufine tout ça le Jeudaï_)…

_Donc toi, le fan pourfendeur du bien contre le mal, toi le fabuleux, le mystérieux, l'aventureux lecteur… ou lectrice, si tu as __**des questions à poser aux protagonistes**__ de cette __**Quête Ratée**__ ou bien __**des défis**__ à leur soumettre, ne fais pas ton timide et lance–toi ! Il y aura toujours un elfe serviable qui te rattrapera !_

Sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous ce soir avec mon amant sur France 4, vous savez, celui qui fait semblant d'être mort et qui résout des énigmes supra alambiquées ? (_La relectrice en folie : eh oh ! Ses omoplates sont à moi !)_

Je vous nem les gens avec pleins de sauce aigre douce mais sucrée quand même !

**…et le mot de la fin par la relectrice :** YOLO ! B'ah oui, j'avais juste envie de dire ça.

A être continué—ou pas.

* * *

Tapez 1 : Si vous voulez connaitre la suite

Tapez 2 : Si vous voulez que Cerise quitte Thranduil

Tapez 3 : Si vous voulez qu'elle reste

Ne me tapez pas si vous voulez la suite : - D

* * *

_Comme d'habitude, l'auteur de cette histoire folle furieuse, espère très fort avoir vos avis sur ce nouveaux chapitre ! Alors n'oubliez pas de laisser une REVIEW si vous avez lu ! Merci et à très bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Cerise !_


	11. Ce que veulent les femmes

**Une Quête Ratée**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Actuellement, je travaille sur le chapitre 16 de cette histoire. Et oui, j'avance l'air de rien. Ce que je peux déjà vous en dire, c'est qu'il se passe énormément de choses (enfin à mon sens). Beaucoup d'idées me viennent. Écrire cette histoire me fait un bien fou et me détend.

A ce propos, vous m'excuserez mais vous ne trouverez pas énormément de termes en Sindarin, elfique ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Pas que je néglige cette partie là, mais je trouve qu'ajouter des mots et des phrases en langage elfique n'apporte rien de plus à la compréhension et au plaisir que vous pourrez avoir en lisant cette fanfiction. Je sais que certains « puristes » pourront trouver ça dommage mais… mais j'en fais mon parti et puis comme Cerise, j'avoue que rien que de devoir composer des phrases dans une langue fictive que je ne connais pas me… donne envie de dormir xD !

* * *

Bien sur ce, place aux réponses aux reviews qui n'ont pas de compte sur ce site (je trouve anonyme barbare, pas vous ?)

**La Plume d'Elena :** Bon c'est clair, toi et Eagles, je vous place en membres spéciale de notre groupe. C'est dit ! Oui Thranduil, on aime le détester et on aimerait bien aussi commettre les derniers outrages sur sa fabuleuse personne ^^.

**Kllouche :** Oui, Cerise, ne le sait pas encore mais elle l'aime bien son Thrandy… Je te laisse découvrir sa réponse dans ce chapitre : - )

**Aurlie :** C'est le souci de ce genre de bestiole, c'est que nous finissons, invariablement, par nous y attacher !

**Karine Darnessy :** Cerise a beaucoup apprécié ton câlinou. Elle adore ça et, c'est vrai que depuis qu'elle est en Terre du Milieu, elle n'en reçoit pas des masses voire pas du tout même. Un câlin pour toi en retour de sa part : - )

**Bee :** En fait le chapitre fait à peu près la même longueur que les autres ^^. Mais nous nous étions fait la même réflexion avec ma relectrice… Je ne dirai pas pourquoi, on va m'accuser de faire une Thranduillite aiguë. Concernant le fait que ce soit Celeborn et non Galadriel qui bouge son popotin c'est parce que, déjà, je voulais mettre en avant Celeborn, et puis, je voulais respecter un petit peu la trame originale dans laquelle c'est Celeborn qui gouvernera, un temps, quand sa douce épouse ne sera plus là.

**Athina :** Merci ! : - )

**Beta-Test :** Tu me vois ravie ! Vraiment, j'essaie de rester concentrée sur la trame de fond que je m'étais imposée sans vouloir dénaturer le personnage de Cerise. Bien sûr, elle évoluera mais jamais dans l'excès…enfin j'espère. Plus qu'une simple romance, j'avais envie aussi de montrer plusieurs facettes et cap que les jeunes adultes affrontent dans leur vie… même en Terre du Milieu ^^. Bon là c'est romancé et tout voire simplifié tout de même… mais…enfin on verra bien.

**Nanawenn :** Ca m'a toujours fait rire quand le héros craque sur l'héroïne quand elle a fini de pleurer. Parce que pleurer ça fait couler le nez et que, non, ça n'embellit pas une personne, bien au contraire. Et puis Cerise ne fait pas semblant. Bref, Cerise partira-t-elle ou pas ? Mystère et en fait pas tant que ça, tu le seras dans ce présent chapitre.

Et pour ne pas déroger à la règle, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui sont et restent le seul salaire de l'auteure de fanfiction. Alors un ÉNORME MERCI en plus de celles qui j'ai répondu plus haut, à : **Precioustomomi**, **Nimiria**, **PerigrinTouque**, **Legolaskili**, **Valeara**, **Kilarii**, **Silriadys**, **Essaidel**, **Aliena Wyvern**, **Toutouille**, **Manelor et 27**. Je l'avoue, j'attends toujours vos retours avec impatience : - ) !

De plus, un autre ÉNORME MERCI à toutes celles et ceux (sait-on jamais) qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leur favoris et leur suivi !

* * *

**Disclaimer**, **Pairing** et **Rating **: voir le premier chapitre

**Bêta Readers / Relectrices :** Comme toujours un énorme merci et câlin pour ma relectrice d'amour que j'aime de la _Terre en Tiers et du Mont Dentier_, la divine **Lilou Black **! Voilà presque 10 ans que tu me supportes et corriges ! Respect ! Et puis, et puis, j'ai une deuxième relectrice maintenant, la toute pétillante **Manelor** ! Merci ma belle de traquer les fautes à ton tour : - )

* * *

Depuis peu, **Une Quête Ratée**, a son propre groupe sur Facebook ! Je tenais à dédicacer ce chapitre à tous ses membres ! Je crois que nous sommes tous plus ou moins timbrés et je vous adore ! Merci d'adhérer à mes délires !

* * *

Bien il est temps de vous laissez découvrir ce qu'il va advenir de Cerise…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11

**Ce que veulent les femmes**

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

Après m'être enfuie des appartements de Thranduil, je passai le reste de la matinée dans les cuisines de Mirkwood. J'aimais bien l'ambiance bon-enfant qui y régnait. Assise un peu en retrait, j'observais Finwë invectiver ses commis avec une fausse fureur qui ne trompait personne. Le cuisinier personnel de Thranduil était véritablement une bonne pâte… sans jeu de mot, j'entends.

Repensant au petit déjeuner assez houleux que j'avais eu ce matin même, je réfléchis à ce que le Seigneur Celeborn m'avait dit. J'eus un pincement au cœur.

Avais-je vraiment envie de partir d'ici pour me retrouver dans un nouvel endroit qu'il me faudrait une nouvelle fois apprivoiser ? Où je devrais, une nouvelle fois, faire ma place ? Certes, on me promettait des réponses et peut-être même l'opportunité de rentrer chez moi mais… mon cœur se serra. Je commençai à me faire à la vie à Mirkwood et à ses habitants. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que j'avais atterri par inadvertance ici. Bien sûr, j'étais l'étrange petite humaine qui avait mis leur royaume sans dessus dessous avec mes bourdes et ma grande gueule. J'étais leur petit singe savant, en fait, mais… je m'y étais faite. Et puis… je… mon cœur s'emballa en repensant à Thranduil et à ce que nous avions fait la veille… ou plutôt ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je sentis mes joues rougir violemment et, ne voulant pas que les elfes se posent des questions sur mon état, j'enfouis ma tête entre mes bras posés sur la table de cuisine._ Putain_, Cerise, qu'est-ce que tu peux être conne et… faible ! Il suffit qu'un canon te donne un orgasme pour voir tes certitudes chamboulées.

A dire vrai, même si ça me fichait la trouille, j'avais envie d'aller jusqu'au bout avec le roi des elfes. Il avait été si doux et prévenant avec moi. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne voulais pas voir ce putain d'égocentrique narcissique autrement qu'un con imbu de sa personne. Cependant, j'étais faible, et une fille… et c'était la première fois de toute ma misérable petite vie qu'un homme s'intéressait à moi autrement que pour se rapprocher d'une de mes copines.

Peut-être que je devrais tirer à pile ou face ou jouer à _amstramgram _pour savoir si je devais partir ou pas. Je soupirai lourdement et, allez savoir pourquoi l'image de _Severus Snape_ s'imposa à mon cerveau déjà pas bien : « _Vous êtes pathétique mademoiselle Martin. Terriblement pathétique. _» Nouveau soupir. J'avais envie de revoir les films de _Harry Potter_, là tout de suite. _Alan Rickman_ en professeur des potions était juste trop sexy. Encore un soupir. Non mais, j'étais vraiment pas bien là.

Totalement perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de moi. Je grognai quand on me tapota doucement l'épaule.

— Quoi encore ? marmonnai-je, mécontente d'être dérangée.

Néanmoins, je redressai un peu la tête pour voir qui était là.

Je poussai alors un cri de surprise en découvrant Tamril. Il m'observait, la tête appuyée sur une main. Il paraissait si humain dans cette position… et tellement… mignon !

— Vous m'avez l'air bien soucieuse, Cerise, commença-t-il tout en se redressant sur le banc.

— Ça se voit tant que ça, soupirai-je, dépitée.

Si j'étais payée au nombre de soupirs, pensai-je agacée, je serai riche à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'avais jamais autant soupiré que depuis que j'étais tombée en Terre du Milieu. En fait, ça aurait dû s'appeler la _Terre du Soupir_.

Tamril secoua la tête doucement. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonne humeur. Allons donc ! Avait-il appris que j'allais sans doute bientôt partir et cette idée la mettait-il en joie ?

— Qu'avez-vous encore fait comme bêtise ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

Prise d'une impulsion totalement enfantine, je lui tapai la cuisse.

— De suite, je suis triste et vous pensez que j'ai fait une connerie. Vous vous trompez lourdement, vous savez.

— Ah, Cerise, reprit-il en se retenant de rire, vous êtes impossible.

Sans prévenir, il se leva du banc puis tendit une de ses mains vers moi. Je les fixai, sa main et lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait.

— Venez avec moi, Cerise. Allons nous promener un peu, voulez-vous.

Je mis un certain temps avant d'acquiescer. Etait-ce une bonne idée ?

— D'accord, lui répondis-je simplement en acceptant sa main tendue.

Elle était aussi douce que calleuse c'était une sensation étrange mais agréable. Sans prévenir, il me tira presque par la main que je lui avais donnée et il ne me lâcha pas. Je me demandais où il voulait m'emmener.

— Mais où allons-nous ? le questionnai-je tandis que nous grimpions vers les esplanades qui se trouvaient au-dessus des cuisines.

— Dans un endroit tranquille où nous pourrons discuter sans être dérangés, vous et moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi Tamril avait-il besoin de parler avec moi à l'abri des regards ? Bientôt, je reconnus la coursive où nous nous étions déjà rendus il y a quelques semaines de ça.

Il me libéra enfin et je pus faire quelque pas.

— Ça va faire longtemps que nous ne sommes pas venus ici, dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

Tamril me fixait, l'air grave et la bouche pincée.

— Cerise, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps, commença-t-il en venant se planter devant moi, mais j'aimerais vous dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé nos moments passés ensemble.

Je n'avais jamais fait attention au fait que Tamril était particulièrement très grand.

— Oui, moi aussi, convins-je, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir. Je levai ma tête vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Leur couleur semblait plus bleue que d'habitude. — Vous êtes grand, Tamril, repris-je.

Ma dernière réplique le fit sourire.

— Je sais bien, dit-il, que vous êtes humaine et que ce que je m'apprête à dire est insensé. Vous savez Cerise, j'y ai longuement réfléchi. — Il soupira — Ne pas vous voir ces derniers temps et l'inquiétude que j'ai ressentie à votre égard m'a fait comprendre certaines choses vous concernant.

Waouh ! Ses yeux étaient mais vraiment très bleus, beaucoup plus que ceux de Thranduil !

— Vos yeux sont très bleus Tamril, lançai-je, ne prêtant pas trop attention à ce qu'il me disait.

Je le vis se reculer légèrement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, aussi lisses que ceux de son roi. Cela les ébouriffa à peine.

— Vous êtes une personne aussi étrange que remarquable, continua-t-il et je sais que la punition de notre roi de vous garder enfermée dans ses appartements ne doit pas être aisée pour vous. Vous me paraissez si fragile et forte à la fois. Hier, quand je vous ai vu apeurée et en larmes dans la chambre de notre Seigneur, j'avais une telle envie de vous prendre dans mes bras pour vous consoler… C'est là que j'ai compris, Cerise, que je vous admirais plus qu'un simple ami.

Il débita tout ça d'un trait et j'eus du mal à tout comprendre. Toutefois, je fus touchée qu'il me porte un tel intérêt. Tamril était vraiment un chic type et un véritable ami.

— Merci Tamril, je me sens chanceuse d'avoir un ami tel que vous.

Je vis dans ses yeux que mes mots l'avaient touché et fait véritablement plaisir.

— Oh douce et belle Cerise, me permettriez-vous de vous faire la cour ? me demanda-t-il, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

— Pardon ?

Heu, attendez trois secondes là, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de rembobiner le film quelques minutes en arrière ? Non parce que ai-je bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ?

— Me faire la cour ? dis-je, suspicieuse.

— Oui, répondit-il en faisant un geste de la main vers son cœur tout en s'inclinant devant moi.

— Heu, mais pour quoi faire ? m'exclamai-je, totalement perdue.

Je vis d'abord de l'incrédulité, puis de l'amusement dans son regard.

— Oh Cerise, vous êtes la personne la plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de connaitre. Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire.

En fait non, pas vraiment, mais je faillis m'étouffer quand il se pencha vers moi pour déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

— Et avec cela, voyez-vous un peu mieux ?

En fait non, toujours pas mais… _oh putain de bordel !_ Oui je sais, là je suis parfaitement vulgaire et je laverai ma bouche avec du savon dès que je me serai sortie de cette embrouille digne des _feux de l'amour_ version elfique.

— Vous êtes cinglé, Tamril, soufflai-je atterrée. Je n'ai rien fait pour vous plaire et de plus, je suis humaine, je mourrai dans quelques années et puis vous, de toute façon, vous allez partir pour Valinor !

Ça c'était de l'argument ! Bravo Cerise.

Je le vis secouer la tête, l'air toujours amusé. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais bon.

— Cerise, vous viendrez avec moi là-bas. Nous trouverons bien une solution. L'amour peut venir à bout de tout, vous savez.

Je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui éclater de rire au nez. Non mais franchement, il s'était entendu parler ?

— Bon, Tamril, je ne sais pas quel genre de romans vous lisez en ce moment mais tout porte à croire que vous avez fait une indigestion de livres à _l'eau de rose_ à la _Barbara Cartland_. Ou alors, vous êtes une _fangirl_ qui s'ignore.

Je le repoussai gentiment.

Bon ceci dit, son baiser m'avait un peu secouée. C'était le deuxième homme, enfin elfe à m'embrasser sur la bouche. Les lèvres de Tamril étaient presque aussi douces que celles de son roi mais un peu moins passionnées et plus hésitantes.

— Cerise, je ne vous demande pas une réponse maintenant, réfléchissez avant de me dire oui ou non, soupira-t-il. Venez, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'aux appartements du roi. Vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes.

Comme si de rien n'était ou presque, Tamril plaça sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me faire avancer. Le chemin du retour fut silencieux cependant, en avisant l'elfe je vis qu'il semblait heureux. Comme si il savait que je ne lui dirais pas non. _Pfff_, sans doute croyait-il que j'allais finalement lui dire oui. Allez savoir pourquoi la chanson de _Benabar_ « _Dis-lui oui _» s'imposa à mon esprit tordu. Non mais non quoi ! Pas maintenant ! Au moment où j'allais pousser la porte des appartements de Thranduil, Tamril m'arrêta en agrippant fermement mon bras.

— Non Cerise, n'entrez pas. Le Seigneur semble occupé.

Je me retournai vers Tamril, l'œil interrogateur. Ces elfes avaient vraiment l'ouïe très développée.

— Allons donc, je vis ici et j'aimerai bien récupérer deux trois affaires. Je ne vais pas le déranger longtemps, promis.

— N'entrez pas, c'est un ordre, vous risquez de le payer cher si vous le dérangez maintenant.

Surprise, je scrutai le visage de l'elfe. Il avait l'air perturbé et semblait vraiment tenir à ce que je n'entre pas. Pourquoi ?

— Tamril, parfois, je ne vous comprends pas, rétorquai-je avant de faire fi de ses ordres. Je tournais rapidement la poignée et ouvris la porte en grand avant d'entendre de drôles de bruits. Derrière moi, Tamril poussa un soupir de lassitude.

— Cerise, je vous avais dit de…

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus, ce que j'entendais n'était pas une conversation entre le roi et quelqu'un. Non, on aurait dit comme des petits miaulements suivis de grognement plus masculins. Ne voulant pas croire ce que mon cerveau était en train de décoder, je m'avançais tel un automate jusqu'à la chambre du roi dont l'entrée était ouverte.

Ce que je vis me laissa sur le cul, vraiment. Je n'aimais pas le roi me rappelais-je, et heureusement car sinon ce que je vis m'aurait sans doute brisé le cœur. Tintallë _la salope _était avec Thranduil, tous deux se tenaient enlacés comme s'ils s'embrassaient… en fait, ils s'embrassaient !

Je dus émettre un hoquet de stupeur car les deux amants se retournèrent d'un seul bloc vers moi.

La garce souriait de toutes ses dents et quant à Thranduil, il affichait une expression neutre. Rien ne pouvait laisser deviner sur son visage si ma présence le choquait, le dérangeait ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

— Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas notre petite humaine ? susurra mielleusement Tintallë. Dis moi, ne veux tu pas te joindre à nous pour nous tenir compagnie?

Je poussai un grognement de mépris.

— Tu sais quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre, tous les deux. Je fis demi-tour sans demander mon reste et bousculai Tamril en sortant de ce cauchemar.

— Je vous avais prévenue, marmonna Tamril qui me suivit jusqu'à mon ancienne chambre. Il avait l'air inquiet.

Je m'assis comme un robot sur mon ancien lit, tentant de digérer ce que je venais de voir. Non mais quelles enflures, ces deux-là. Je ne fis pas attention à Tamril qui venait de s'agenouiller devant moi, ses mains en coupe de part et d'autre de mon visage.

— Cerise, allez-vous bien ? me questionna mon chevalier servant, dans un murmure.

Doucement, je relevai la tête vers lui. Tamril était un très bel elfe, presque androgyne. Cependant, il avait aussi un côté très masculin qui devait attirer une myriade d'admiratrices. Pourquoi alors avait-il jeté son dévolu sur moi ? Une pauvre humaine ayant à peine le quart de la beauté de celles de sa race ? Il semblait vraiment inquiet pour moi, je le lisais dans ses yeux. Plus je le scrutais et plus la tentation et la curiosité le concernant se firent ressentir.

Je me pris à me demander ce que ça serait s'il venait à m'embrasser avec un vrai baiser. Je compris que je ne devais rien attendre finalement de ce roi aussi égoïste que glacial et sans cœur. _Enflure !_ Thranduil n'avait aucun sentiment pour moi, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ce que je représentais et ce que je pouvais lui apporter. Quant à moi et mes sentiments personnels, il n'en avait cure. Quel sale bâtard. Sans doute devrais-je réfléchir à ce que j'allais donner comme réponse à Celeborn, finalement. En attendant, je voulais que quelqu'un m'aime pour moi et Tamril semblait le candidat idéal.

— Embrassez-moi, Tamril.

Il me fixa, étonné.

— Cerise, je ne pense pas que…

— S'il vous plait, le suppliai-je presque.

Alors je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un simple baiser mais je voulais goûter plus. Je voulais qu'il me fasse oublier le goût du raisin sucré et les promesses de volupté qui l'accompagnaient. Je pris donc l'initiative d'approfondir moi-même ce baiser et passai ma langue sur les lèvres scellées de l'elfe. Il poussa un gémissement avant d'entrouvrir la bouche. J'en profitai pour glisser ma langue à l'intérieur. Mon geste osé eut raison de ses dernières réticences. Il me captura dans ses bras et notre baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné. C'était agréable, cependant…

— Oh, Cerise, souffla-t-il le regard embué par la passion.

Tandis que je m'apprêtais à le repousser gentiment, la porte de la chambre claqua brutalement, ce qui nous fit sursauter tous les deux de surprise.

oO0Oo

**Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Après que notre petite humaine soit partie, je m'étais réfugié dans le travail, répondant aux missives urgentes. Toutefois, une partie de moi restait obnubilée par ce qui s'était passé la veille. Cerise était vierge, nous ne remettions pas ce fait en doute. Ses réactions face à nos caresses osées nous le prouvaient aisément.

J'espérais qu'elle ne prendrait pas la décision de partir, cependant je savais que si elle le faisait, je ne pourrais pas la forcer à rester parmi nous. Le désir qui me consumait ne la ferait-elle pas fuir, finalement ? Tout à l'heure, j'avais été à deux doigts de prendre ce que mon corps exigeait d'elle et rien que d'y repenser, j'avais ressenti une chaleur sourde transpercer mes reins qui ne s'arrêterait pas de brûler tant qu'elle me consumerait.

J'avais donc pris la décision de faire venir Tintallë pour me débarrasser de cette tension et pouvoir ainsi avoir les idées plus claires quand je reverrais Cerise.

Je n'avais pas prévu cette interruption, ni que ce soit Cerise elle-même qui nous surprenne ainsi. Loin d'être choqué, la vision de son petit corps vibrant d'incrédulité m'avait excité au plus haut point alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre celui de mon ancienne maîtresse. Quand Tintallë avait fait cette indécente proposition, une toute petite partie de moi avait espéré qu'elle dise oui. Bien sûr, c'était mal la connaitre. Elle était partie totalement furieuse, ce qui avait fait rire Tintallë.

Finalement, nous nous étions arrêtés là et j'avais renvoyé Tintallë tout aussi frustrée que moi à ses tâches de la journée. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Cerise ainsi, une part de moi avait peur qu'elle ne fasse de nouvelles bêtises par vengeance ou esprit de rébellion.

Je me doutais où je pouvais la trouver et c'est sans réfléchir que je pris le chemin vers son ancienne chambre. J'y étais entré sans prévenir et la scène qui s'était offerte à mon regard me mis dans une rage noire et sans précédent.

Comment osaient-ils, tous les deux ? Le bras droit de Finlenn et Cerise étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se donnaient un baiser des plus passionnés. Tous deux sursautèrent quand je fermai brusquement la porte. Ce fut Tamril qui me vit le premier.

— Dehors ! ordonnai-je à ce dernier qui se releva aussi vite qu'il le put.

— Mon Seigneur, bégaya-t-il en s'inclinant devant moi mais je n'en n'avais cure, je voulais qu'il disparaisse de ma vue.

— J'ai dit : dehors ! tonnai-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'il ne passe devant moi sans demander son reste. Je fermais la porte à clef dès qu'il fut sorti. Comment avait-il seulement osé la toucher ?

J'avisai alors Cerise qui me fixait, totalement hors d'elle, le souffle court et les lèvres rougies par ce maudit baiser. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela, elle-aussi ?

— Vous vous prenez pour qui ? s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse, en se redressant de toute sa taille pour se planter devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

Je la fixai, la bouche pincée. Il fallait d'abord que je me calme.

— Qui y a-t-il entre Tamril et vous ? demandai-je, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver un semblant de sérénité.

— Et vous ? Que faisiez-vous avec l'autre salope, hein ? hurla-t-elle.

— Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondis-je, les dents serrées.

— Pareil pour vous ! Ce que je fais avec Tamril ne vous regarde pas non plus.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard pendant une bonne minute. Elle était hors d'elle. Avait-elle ressenti une certaine jalousie ? J'avoue que cela ne m'avait pas du tout traversé l'esprit. Ceci expliquait sans doute cela. Ce constat allégea un peu ma fureur.

— Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, Cerise, commençai-je en prenant sur moi. Je ne lui devais aucune explication mais je savais que si je ne le faisais pas, je risquais de la perdre. Une elfe en colère pouvait se montrer dangereuse. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'une Cerise en colère était capable de faire… quoique, elle venait de m'en donner un bel exemple.

— Ah non, écoutez, je me fiche de savoir pourquoi vous étiez avec elle, simplement ça m'a surprise. En plus, je ne l'aime pas, et voir son petit sourire victorieux m'a totalement mise sur les nerfs. Je lui aurai bien bouffé le visage à cette conne.

Je la fixai stupéfait par ses propos. Elle n'était pas jalouse finalement ? Même pas un peu ?

— Vous êtes aussi vulgaire que violente Cerise. Etes-vous certaine de ne pas descendre de quelques guerriers Berserk ?

— Pardon ? Heu non, je ne crois pas.

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle.

— Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce que vous faisiez avec Tamril mais je vous rappelle que nous avons un accord vous et moi.

— Accord que vous avez joyeusement piétiné de la queue en voulant sauter l'autre pute, cracha-t-elle.

— Cela suffit, Cerise. Cet accord n'est pas rompu. Je vous ordonne de me dire ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux. Je n'admettrai aucune autre insolence de votre part, est-ce bien compris ?

Pour appuyer mes propos, je la pris par les épaules et serrai fermement ma prise sur elle.

Sans que je m'y attende, elle eut un sourire rêveur.

— Vous êtes certain de vouloir savoir ce que Tamril me voulait ?

— Cerise ! m'exclamai-je.

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres. J'attendis qu'elle se décide à parler. Qu'elle pouvait se montrer irritante.

— Eh bien, c'est assez gênant de vous le dire comme ça, mais j'ai un admirateur, figurez-vous. Tamril m'a demandé la permission de me faire la cour.

Je la repoussai alors violemment. Mais comment était-ce possible et de quel droit ?

— Je vous l'interdis, Cerise.

— Vous m'interdisez quoi, exactement ?

— D'accepter.

Je revins vers elle et l'acculai contre le lit.

— Vous êtes à moi, Cerise, et tant que vous m'appartiendrez, vous ne serez courtisée par personne, vous m'entendez.

Son petit visage se mit à rougir dangereusement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je dus m'avouer qu'elle était incroyablement excitante ainsi.

— Vous savez quoi, Thranduil, allez vous faire foutre !

Comment osait-elle continuer à nous défier de la sorte ? Dans un cri de fureur, je la jetai sur le lit. Il fallait que je la marque. Elle était à moi et tant que je ne me serai lassé ni d'elle ni de son petit corps, il était hors de question qu'un autre ne me la prenne. J'étais le roi ici et je n'accepterai aucune contestation et surtout pas venant d'elle.

Profitant qu'elle était allongée, je m'assis à califourchon sur elle, bien décidé à lui prouver que j'étais son seul seigneur et maître.

— Mais lâchez-moi, salaud !

Elle se mit à tambouriner ma poitrine de ses petits poings fermés. D'un geste brusque je les attrapai pour les ramener derrière sa tête d'une poigne ferme.

— Vous n'êtes rien ici, Cerise, à peine bonne pour ce que je veux faire de vous. J'ai l'extrême bonté de faire de vous ma maîtresse et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ?

— Vous me faites mal, gémit-elle, mais je n'en avais cure. Elle devait comprendre qui commandait ici.

— Je pourrais vous éviter cette souffrance si vous ne me cherchiez pas continuellement. Vous êtes impossible.

J'attendis quelques secondes qu'elle arrête de se débattre. Une fois que je fus sûr qu'elle ne me frapperait plus, je la lâchai. Elle soupira. Elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Lentement, je me penchais sur elle pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut brutal, violent. Nos langues ne se caressaient pas, elles luttaient et cela m'excita plus que n'importe quel aphrodisiaque. Je sentis à peine sa reddition alors qu'elle venait de passer ses bras autour de mon cou, m'attirant un peu plus contre elle. J'allais envoyer mes bonnes résolutions la concernant aux orties quand des coups à la porte se firent de plus en plus insistants.

Qui avait le toupet de nous déranger maintenant?

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Thranduil ait ce pouvoir sur moi. Comment avait-il réussi à me mettre dans cet état alors qu'au départ j'étais furieuse contre lui ? Oui, j'étais faible. Il avait suffi qu'il se mette à califourchon sur moi et qu'il m'embrasse pour me faire oublier que je voulais lui pourrir la vie et que je lui en voulais à mort pour ce qu'il avait fait avec l'autre connasse de merde.

D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il voulait faire de moi sa maîtresse vu qu'il se tapait toujours l'autre. Je lui avais dis que je m'en fichais mais ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Je m'étais sentie… sale et humiliée. En définitive, s'il me voulait, c'était juste pour l'attrait de la nouveauté que je représentais à ses yeux. Il n'y a pas à dire, il ne valait pas mieux que les mecs de mon monde. De vrais _boloss_ qui se prennent pour des tombeurs à trois euros. Et encore, pour ce que ça vaut. Je déteste ce genre de type.

Cela faisait deux bonnes minutes qu'un pauvre elfe tambourinait à la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Thranduil était toujours sur moi, le souffle court. Je pouvais sentir à travers ses vêtements qu'il était pour le moins très réveillé. Le roi des elfes était-il un obsédé du sexe ou quoi ? Il venait à peine de quitter l'autre qu'il voulait déjà remettre le couvert avec moi. Non mais franchement.

— Qui y a-t-il ? tonna-t-il à la porte fermée.

Sans attendre, il se releva et lissa les plis de sa tunique.

— Mon Seigneur, répondit la voix de Haldir qui ne s'avisa pas à entrer — et de toute façon c'était fermé à clef —, nous cherchons Cerise. Elle devait se présenter dans la salle du trône pour donner sa réponse au Seigneur Celeborn…

Doucement, je me relevai à mon tour en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Thranduil. Il fallait que j'y aille. Il fallait que je donne une réponse alors que je ne savais toujours pas ce que je devais faire. Si j'avais été normale et intelligente, je serai partie tout de suite mais… J'avisai le profil de ce roi vaniteux un moment puis… Non, mais il fallait vraiment que j'y aille.

— Très bien Haldir. Nous le lui dirons.

J'allais moi-même rétorquer quelque chose mais je m'abstins. Il se passa une bonne minute avant que je ne me décide à bouger. Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand je sentis la poigne de Thranduil sur moi.

— Qui y a-t-il encore ? explosais-je.

J'étais à bout de nerfs.

Le roi lui m'observait, le visage hermétique à la moindre émotion.

— Quelle est votre réponse ?

— Ma réponse de quoi ?

Je le regardai sans trop comprendre.

— Au sujet de la proposition de Celeborn.

Même s'il n'en montrait rien, je le sentis tendu. Tiens donc. Bien décidée à me venger un peu de lui, je plissai les yeux et affichai un sourire torve.

— Je crois bien que finalement, je vais accepter, commençai-je, je …

— Je vous l'interdis ! grogna-t-il avant de m'acculer contre la porte. — Vous êtes ma propriété, Cerise, vous ne pouvez partir si je ne l'exige pas !

— Vous savez quoi Thranduil, dans une vie antérieure vous avez dû être un sale clébard. C'est déjà un miracle que vous ne m'ayez pas fait pipi dessus pour marquer votre territoire sur moi.

Je tentai alors vainement de me dégager de son étreinte mais j'avais beau faire, ses bras étaient aussi inflexibles que de l'acier. Il m'énervait, m'agaçait et j'en avais assez d'être son jouet préféré qu'il martyrisait quand bon lui semblait. Soupirant, je pris sur moi pour me détendre. Je relevai la tête et collai mes lèvres — de moi-même — aux siennes.

— Votre réponse Cerise, souffla-t-il tout contre elles.

Au lieu de lui répondre, j'en profitai pour glisser ma langue dans sa bouche et je l'entendis gémir doucement. Comme je m'y attendais, il baissa ses bras pour les passer autour de moi. Pris dans un élan de passion, il me plaqua vivement contre lui et il faillit avoir raison de ma vengeance quand je pris une pleine bouffée de son odeur à plein nez. Je n'assimilerais plus jamais le chèvrefeuille à autre chose qu'à lui-même. Pourtant, il méritait une bonne leçon. Inspirant un bon coup, je m'écartai de lui. Quand nos yeux se croisèrent, je pus lire dans les siens toute la passion qu'il ressentait à mon égard en cet instant.

Lentement, je lui souris et pliai un de mes genoux avant de… lui envoyer un bon coup dans les parties.

Je me mordis la lèvre d'appréhension quand je le vis écarquiller les yeux avant de s'écrouler par terre.

— Bien, même le roi des elfes est sensible à ce niveau là. Ca fait presque plaisir à voir. Non mais sincèrement, vous me traitez comme de la merde et vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire comme ça, sans rien dire ?

Son regard haineux fut la seule réponse qu'il me donna. Il devait avoir le souffle coupé à cause de la douleur. Je sentis des sueurs froides me couler dans le dos. J'allais le payer cher… ou pas, si je décidais de partir.

— Bon, Thranduil, je vous laisse, on m'attend ailleurs.

Je tournai le verrou et décampais sans demander mon reste. Je tenais encore un peu à la vie, vous voyez !

oO0Oo

**Thranduil**

oO0Oo

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à reprendre contenance rapidement. Comment avait-elle seulement osé me faire ça à moi, le roi des elfes sylvains ?! En plusieurs milliers d'années de règne, jamais personne n'avait osé lever la main sur moi hormis mes ennemis… et ils étaient tous mort sous les coups de mon épée.

Cependant, elle était une femme… jamais une femme n'aurait eu l'inconvenance de se comporter ainsi avec moi, pas même une humaine. Dans l'ordre des choses, elles avaient toutes peur de moi. Quant aux elfes, elles priaient les Valar pour que je m'intéresse à elles. Au mieux, si elles me touchaient c'était parce que je le leur avais ordonné, pour mon plaisir personnel… au pire, parce qu'elles rêvaient toutes d'être celle qui serait la première à mon cœur. Elenna l'était, et le resterait. La mère de mon unique enfant, la seule qui m'ait fait ressentir autre chose que de l'ennui.

Mais cette Cerise, cette humaine mal élevée qui ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler, venait de m'humilier de la pire des façons qui soit. Elle m'avait fait tomber à ses pieds sans la moindre peur de représailles, sans la moindre hésitation. Je devrai la tuer pour cela mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Oh, elle le paierait très cher un jour, quand elle s'y attendrait le moins, bien sûr. En attendant, mon envie de la mater avait redoublé d'intensité. Je la voulais à moi, je la voulais si fort que j'en avais mal au bas du ventre.

Me redressant du mieux que je le pus, j'exhalais un long soupir avant de partir moi aussi en direction de mon trône. J'espérais juste que Cerise n'avait pas pris la mauvaise décision. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser ou dire, je savais bien qu'elle n'était pas insensible à nos étreintes passionnées. Bien au contraire.

Je plissai la bouche. Cette humaine était un vrai chat sauvage, je l'avais toujours su. J'étais même certain qu'elle serait de celle qui se déchaîne au lit sans arrière pensée, une fois les barrières tombées. Je n'avais jamais connu ce genre d'amante. Voulant me plaire avant tout, elles se pliaient toujours à la moindre de mes exigences. Mais Cerise… mon instinct me soufflait que le jour où j'aurai réussi à la dompter, elle me mangerait dans la main aussi facilement que n'importe quel animal sauvage bien dressé. J'avais hâte. Quand ce jour arriverait, elle ne me serait alors plus d'aucune utilité mais en attendant, j'étais plus que décidé à en profiter un maximum.

oO0Oo

**Cerise**

oO0Oo

J'arrivai totalement essoufflée dans la grande salle découverte. J'avais couru comme si j'avais eu le feu aux fesses. Bon, en fait oui, j'avais eu peur que Thranduil ne me course pour me punir du super outrage envers un souverain en fonction que je venais de lui infliger. Je n'osais même pas imaginer comment il l'avait pris. Pourtant la part folle furieuse qui vivait en moi était encore complètement morte de rire. _Mouah !_ C'était si bon d'être inconscient parfois et de se laisser aller. Cependant, c'était entièrement mérité. Il l'avait mérité ! Non mais, croire qu'il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait ? Et puis quoi encore !

Avisant les environs, je reconnus Haldir et le Seigneur Celeborn qui discutaient avec Finlenn. Je fis un geste de la main quand Haldir me reconnut. Je m'avançai vers eux.

— Cerise, commença-t-il, nous vous cherchions partout.

— Désolée, répondis-je quand je fus arrivée à leur hauteur. Mais j'étais un peu occupée. Je me suis battue avec une tache récalcitrante qui ne voulait pas partir et croyez-moi, elle était tenace.

— Une tache récalcitrante ? répéta Celeborn qui ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir et dans un sens, tant mieux, en fait.

— Heu oui…

— Cerise, mon enfant, reprit-il en me prenant les mains, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire monter une boule d'angoisse à la gorge. — Qu'avez-vous décidé ? Nous accompagnerez-vous jusqu'à la Lórien. Mon épouse a tellement hâte de vous connaitre.

Il plongea son regard, aussi doux que gentil, dans le mien et j'eus l'envie soudaine de pleurer. Putain, Cerise, tu es vraiment trop conne.

— Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes si gentil avec moi ni même ce que ma venue a de si important — parce qu'à vous entendre on dirait que ça l'est mais… je ne… je ne peux pas m'en aller d'ici.

Je me sentais miteuse de dire ça. Je suis certaine qu'en plus, la vie en Lórien devait être bien plus chouette qu'ici. Sans parler du fait que je pourrais croiser Haldir plus souvent et tout, mais…

— Pourquoi cette décision vous rend-elle si malheureuse ?

Celeborn me releva doucement le visage avant d'essuyer mes larmes de ses pouces, qui coulaient sur mes joues sans que je m'en sois aperçue. Les traitresses.

— Parce que j'aurai aimé venir avec vous mais… mais je ne peux pas. Je… j'ai…

Seigneur ! Comment expliquer à cet homme que j'étais une putain de débile mentale totalement masochiste et…

— Chut, mon enfant. Je sens au fond de vous que votre décision est déjà prise et que rien ne vous y fera revenir alors acceptez là comme nous l'acceptons.

— Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon, Celeborn, marmonnai-je en tremblant de tous mes membres. Votre rôle dans le film ne vous rend absolument pas justice.

Son expression incrédule me fit monter un maigre sourire aux lèvres.

— Ah, voilà la jeune fille que nous avons connue, dit-il en me souriant à son tour. J'espère que nos routes se croiseront bientôt, Cerise.

Je le vis se reculer avant de dire quelque chose en Sindarin à Haldir qui acquiesça de la tête. Le garde de la Lórien se retourna vers moi :

— J'ai été moi aussi ravi de faire votre connaissance Cerise. Vous êtes une drôle de petite humaine mais je vous souhaite les meilleures choses qui soient en Terre du Milieu ou ailleurs.

Il posa sa main sur le cœur et s'inclina devant moi sans jamais cesser de me regarder. Je rougis, il était si beau.

— Moi aussi… Haldir, bégayai-je.

Et il partit en direction des écuries.

Celeborn revint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras en une étreinte chaleureuse.

— J'aurais aimé en apprendre plus sur vous et le monde d'où vous venez mais je suis certain que ce jour arrivera bientôt ! Au revoir Cerise, prenez soin de vous et ménagez un peu ce bon vieux roi Thranduil.

Sur ce, Celeborn se dégagea et me fit un léger clin d'œil avant de suivre le même chemin qu'Haldir.

Trop choquée et triste par ce départ, je ne pus m'empêcher de plaquer mes mains sur la bouche, laissant mes larmes couler librement. Comment quelqu'un que je n'avais connu qu'hier soir pouvait-il déjà me manquer ?

Toute à ma tristesse je n'entendis pas quelqu'un arriver derrière moi.

— Cerise ! Nous n'en n'avons pas terminés vous et moi ! tonna la voix ô combien furieuse du Seigneur Thranduil.

Ah mais pourquoi ne leur avais-je pas dit OUI ?! Quel cauchemar franchement !

A suivre—ou pas

* * *

Extrait de ce qui vous attend la semaine prochaine :

_Partagé entre ma colère et mon envie de la mater une bonne fois pour toute, je ne fis aucune concession pour alléger sa punition. Tamril, Ilmarë et même Finlenn vinrent plaider sa cause tour à tour mais je fus aussi inflexible que le roc des montagnes d'Erebor._

* * *

oO0Oo

*** Le Coin Presse People ***

Vos questions — Leurs réponses

oO0Oo

**Bonus N°4**

**En partenariat avec la Clafoutis Prod'**

oO0Oo

(1)…_Il me claque encore, puis me caresse doucement. Cette succession de claques et de caresses est hallucinante… et de plus en plus difficile à supporter. J'ai mal au visage tellement je le crispe. Il me caresse doucement, puis me fesse. Je crie encore._

— _Il n'y a personne pour t'entendre, bébé. Sauf moi._ (…)

— Il suffit Cerise, c'est parfaitement indécent.

— Mais enfin, c'est vous qui avez tenu à ce que je vous lise un passage de mon livre fétiche.

— Je ne pensais pas que les humains aimaient ce genre de pratiques, répond le souverain de Mirkwood. — C'est profondément barbare. (_Note de la relectrice qui s'infiltre :_ alors là je suis d'accord avec vous ! Cela dit vous seriez capable d'aimer ça.)

— Et vous, vous êtes profondément coincé, Seigneur Thranduil.

— Aheum, je fais, interrompant la séance de lecture de Cerise.

Elle se retourne vers moi :

— Darkklinne ! Tiens, ça tombe bien que tu sois là, j'ai une question à te poser.

Je plisse les yeux. D'habitude, c'est moi qui pose les questions et non l'inverse.

— Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? je demande, suspicieuse.

Cerise s'approche de moi et brandit sa bible… heu son livre.

— Tu l'as lu ? me demande-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

Je regarde son bouquin comme s'il était contagieux… sait-on jamais, hein…

— Heu oui…

— Ah ?! Et alors tu en as pensé quoi ?

Ses yeux pétillent… Heum, j'ai peur, qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? La vérité ou pas ?

— Heu mouais, c'était sympa… sans plus.

— Quoi mais, mais…

— _La relectrice qui aime s'incruster : _C'est de la sous-littérature de fond de cendrier crasseux, déclare la relectrice. Niveau stimulation intellectuelle, ça vaut que couic. A part bâiller d'ennui et me donner envie d'un whisky, ça m'a rien fait. Meh. _Note de l'auteur :_ ben le premier était sympa je trouve ^^.

Je m'approche d'elle et la prends par les épaules.

— Ecoute, ma petite Cerise, il y a beaucoup mieux et beaucoup plus hard que _Cinquante nuances_ de poussière… heu Grey dis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

J'entends, derrière moi, le Seigneur Thranduil ricaner de contentement.

— Mais quoi par exemple ? me souffle-t-elle.

— Eh bien, je reprends, il y a des livres plus chaud bouillants avec des héros qu'ils en ont dans le pantalon, eux, et qui ne ressemblent pas à une fée clochette égarée avec ses longs cheveux blond et sa couronne de pâquerette sur la tête.

— C'est moi que vous traitez de « fée clochette » ? s'exclame le souverain Thranduil.

Je le regarde de haut.

— Pourquoi ? Vous vous sentez visé ?

Il me regarde, outré… Ah pauvre petite chose…

— Bon sinon, une des fans de votre fils voudrait savoir si la prochaine fois que Cerise se frottera à votre… fabuleuse personne lors d'une prestation de Pole Dance, vous lui prêterez votre couronne ?

— Non.

— Mais pourquoi êtes-vous aussi méchant ?

— Parce que !

— Dites-vous, vous n'auriez pas joué dans une pub de Orangina rouge, par hasard ?

— Plait-il ?

Je soupire.

— Non mais sans déconner, il est pas drôle ton mec !

— Hein ? s'exclame Cerise. Mais ce n'est pas mon mec d'abord ! On a même pas encore échangé nos fluides intimes corporels.

— Heuuu, je réponds, sceptique.

— Quoi heu ? crie-t-elle.

— Tu oublies que vous avez fait une belle démonstration d'échange linguistique il n'y a pas si longtemps et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous avez au moins échangé vos salives.

— Oh !

Elle se retourne vers Thranduil qui lui lance un regard en coin genre : Il ne tient qu'à vous de vouloir aller plus loin.

Je me mets à chantonner : (2)_Vas-y Thranduil c'est bon, Vas-y Thranduil, c'est bon bon bon…_

(_la relectrice bug très fort et met un moment à s'en remettre… a fortiori du fait que quelqu'un lui ait collé un coup de pelle à l'arrière du crâne pour voir si ça faisait quelque chose. Ça fait mal, bordel !)_

— Heum, bon les enfants, je vais vous laisser, faut que je trouve Haldir.

J'entends Thranduil et Cerise se disputer… Je crois qu'en fait, ces deux là prennent leur pied comme ça. Chacun son truc en fait…

Je finis par trouver ma prochaine victime dans les quartiers Est du palais de Thranduil. Haldir est en train de boire une chope de…

— Oh mon dieu ! Vous buvez ce genre de chose ! Je suis choquée.

— Mais ce n'est que du lait, gente damoiselle, me répond Haldir étonné par mon… étonnement. _Hin ! Hin !_

— Vous buvez du lait de vache ?!

Il semble outré par mes propos.

— Mais absolument pas, c'est du lait de soja importé des régions oubliées. (_Et la relectrice s'en mêle : dites, mon petit pote, y a intérêt à ce que ce soit du bio, sinon c'pas du jeu)_

— Beurk, je dis. J'aime pas le lait de soja. Vous avez mauvais goûts, Haldir.

— Je suis végétalien.

— C'est bien ce que je dis ! je m'exclame, en me faisant un _facepalm_ qui me fait reculer d'un pas.

— Ah une lectrice, **Valeara**, voudrait savoir ce que ça vous fait d'avoir été insulté par Cerise. Savez, quand elle a dit que vous étiez coincé des fesses et que vous étiez mal baisé.

Je le vois reposer sa chope doucement. Il se pince les lèvres et se retourne vers moi.

— Il serait difficile, gente damoiselle, de vous répondre car si je le faisais, je nous insulterai tous les deux. Quant à savoir si la jeune humaine m'a insulté, c'est un fait mais comment lui en vouloir quand on voit comment le Seigneur Thranduil la traite. C'est honteux. Pauvre petite Cerise.

Je le regarde un instant, je cligne des yeux et…

— Epousez-moi Haldir et faites moi des enfants la tout de suite maintenant. JE SUIS PRÊTE ! je hurle en tentant de défaire ma chemise.

— Je vous en prie, arrêtez ça, me supplie-t-il.

— Mais… C'est parfaitement inconvenant.

Il tourne légèrement la tête et se met à rougir.

— Oh Mon Gieu, Haldir ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore puceau ? (_La relectrice en folie : non. Il a un balai qui prend toute la place là où le soleil ne brille jamais. N'est-ce pas mon grand ? :3_ )

Il se met à tousser. Je lui donne une claque dans le dos.

— Allez-vous mieux ?

— Oui, merci, dit-il.

Il se lève, pour partir.

— Où allez-vous ? je lui demande.

— Retrouver mon Seigneur. Nous repartons pour la Lórien.

Oh, c'est triste, on ne le reverra plus ici alors… Mince.

Je le regarde s'en aller, le dos bien droit, les cheveux au vent et… Oh mon Gieu, j'entends un drôle de bruit… une sorte de machine qui pompe, un bruit étrange et…

Oh là là ! Mais que vois-je ?! Le Tardis ! Le Tardis vient de débarquer dans la salle des officiers de la garde du Seigneur Thranduil !

Alors non, l'auteur n'est pas folle, juste frappadingue. D'ailleurs là tout de suite elle a très envie d'un bon frappuccino bien glacé.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois voir quel docteur va sortir du Tardis, je n'en peux plus d'émotion. C'est trop pour moi.

_La relectrice (qui ne comprend pas), elle, reste sur place, absolument pas concernée. Elle est probablement la seule personne au monde à qui Doctor Who n'inspire rien d'autre qu'une envie de faire la sieste._

Bon allez, je vous dis à bientôt, n'oubliez pas, manger des Cerises c'est pas encore la saison mais on s'en tape…

Et comme le dirait Sylar… heu Monsieur Spock :

— Longue vie et prospérité !

…

* Générique de fin * … emprunté à **Doctor Who**

**Directeur Exécutif**

Darkklinne

**Scénariste frappadingue**

Darkklinne

**Metteur en Scène**

Bah… personne, chacun il fait ce qu'il veut ici

**Acteurs**

**Thranduil **dans le rôle de… Thranduil

**Cerise** dans… son propre rôle

**Haldir** dans le rôle de… bah Haldir quoi

**Le Tardis**… dans son propre rôle.

**Featuring Special**

Darkklinne

**Une Clafoutis Production – 2014**

**_* Bruit qui déraille *_**

…

L'auteure de ce truc débile se pointe, à nouveau, comme une fleur et surprend Thranduil en train de lire le roman de Cerise.

Il y a de quoi bugger je vous l'assure. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour le Seigneur de la Forêt Noire lirait _50 Nuances de Grey_…

— S'cusez moi de vous déranger, votre _majestueuseté_, mais je voulais savoir, vous l'avez déjà rencontré le petit copain de votre fils adoré ? Bon, en fait ce n'est pas moi qui veut savoir mais **Beta-Test.**

En bruit de fond, j'entends de drôle de couinements… comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? je demande.

— Ne faites pas attention, me dit-il, il s'agit juste de Cerise qui chante tout en se délassant dans un bain.

— Et… et vous supportez ça ?

— Tout comme les mauvaises fréquentations de mon fils, il soupire. Ais-je le choix ? Je crains que non. Maintenant, je vous prie de bien vouloir me laisser, je suis en pleine _découverte littéraire_… Il semble réfléchir à quelque chose puis… — Dites-moi l'auteur, dans votre monde, toutes les femmes ont-elles des… _Déesses Intérieures _?

— _En fait, vous n'avez pas envie de savoir et vous ne le saurez pas. Ça doit rester un mystère pour les hommes. Ils n'ont pas le droit de voir la meringue des femmes. … dit la relectrice qui veut absolument avoir le dernier mot._

A être continué — ou pas.

* **Générique de Fin** *

* Queen – I want it All *

_(1) Cinquante nuances de Grey paru aux éditions JC Lattès © pour les droits français : JC Lattès – Livre de Poche. 2012-2014_

_(2) Chanson original : Fruit de la Passion (Vas-y Francky) de Francky Vincent._

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je serai Cerise, je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou... ou pas ! Que va-t-il bien pouvoir lui arriver ? La réponse ? Très bientôt si vous le voulez bien.

En attendant, l'humble auteur que je suis attend vos REVIEWS avec impatience !

_A bientôt !_


End file.
